


When we learn to Love and Hate 生命何必以心跳来衡量

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erik you Asshole!, Falling In Love, Homophobia, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier，是一个刚加入Lehnsherr企业的新人，在这儿他遇见了从骨子里厌恶着同性恋的上司，Erik Lehnsherr。互相看不顺眼的两人，为了工作而又不得不容忍对方的行为。让他们怎么也没有想到的是，他们竟然走到了一起，两人的生活从此改变...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When we learn to Love and Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876074) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> 正如原作妹子所说的此文是Erik恐同人士设定 不得不说前期的Erik又直男癌又歧视 真的还是挺招人嫌的...但是往后发展还是很萌【chun】的啦！！  
> 文章是第一人称写作 Erik和Charles的POV都会有哒！！  
> 如果你喜欢這篇文请不要忘了去给原文点个kudos噢^^  
> 感谢友人 **八荒** 提供的中文标题^^
> 
> 另外原文目前还在连载中_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 插图by **unvb**

 

_ _

 

_**Erik** _

我讨厌可爱的男孩子。毫无理由的讨厌。每一个可爱的男孩子，不管他们怎么否认...他们一定都是同性恋。我知道他们之中有部分人其实并不想这样，可他们生下来就是弯的。所以要怪就怪你们父母给你们的基因，怪你身边的人，还有你们的成长环境吧，是它们才把你们变成这个样子的。我承认自己是一个恐同人士，我虽然不待见你们，但是别往心里去，毕竟我是一个恐同人士。那些浮夸的，女性化的动作还有赤裸裸的基情都让我觉得恶心。更糟糕的是，他们有些表现得和正常男人无异，让你根本无法分辨出来。他们也只有在一些特殊的情况下才会露出蛛丝马迹，所以我对于这种类型更得相当谨慎小心。人不犯我我不犯人。也不要因为我因为你们的长相以偏概全而责怪我。现在同性恋真是到处都是，电视上，教堂里，还有政府部门...甚至是我的公司里也有。该死，这群人就他妈像雨后春笋一样。  
  
你一定会觉得我之所以会变成现在这个样子是因为我年轻的时候曾经与某个同性恋发生或一段感情。但事实上并不是这样，那种破事从来没有发生在我身上。仅有一次的是一个穿着女装的小家伙在酒吧勾引我。我可是从来都没有和男人发生过性关系，从来没有。小时候发生的事我已经不记得了，而且以前也没有被一些变态大叔骚扰过。我是典型的单亲家庭。任性与自傲的性格造就了今日才华横溢的我。我的父母离异过多次，不过大概发生在我身上的，让我觉得恐惧的事情，是我的妹妹去世的时候她还很年轻。正如你们所见，我是一个再普通不过的人。虽然不是我自夸，可是我真的很容易吸引那些女孩，让她们爬上我的床。最让我印象深刻的还是在我母校里的那些辣妹们，她们真是让人难忘。到了大学之后变得更糟了，我把每一个愿意和我做的女人都睡了个遍，她们在我眼里就像母狗一样。不管我是喝高了还是嗑嗨了我都会和她们做爱。无论到哪里我都会炫耀自己的刚阳之气与大男子主义。当我还小的时候我就是最讨喜的那一个，现在的我则是一个成功男人。  
  
大学的时候，我认识一个相当有男子气概的家伙，可是没想到他竟然是在下面的那一个！这真让我气坏了。大约十八年前，这人向我出柜的时候，我知道我们的友谊从此就结束了。我依然记得这家伙会看上去相当友好地把手臂搭在我身上，说什么这是兄弟之间的‘感情’，他还会在更衣室拍拍我的屁股，每次我和他喝酒的时候我都会想着，干！你还要再勾引我多久！从他跟我出柜后，我揍了他一拳作为回报我们就再也没有见过面了。我知道为什么他要向我出柜。因为他想告诉我他对我有意思。可是一想到有男人会对我爱抚我就要痿了好么，这真的太恶心了！回到家之后我几乎都要吐了出来。  
  
所以直到现在我依然...是一个恐同人士，我并没有隐藏这个事实。大家都知道我会恐吓威胁那些同志，最后让他们眼里饱含着泪水永远消失在办公室里，可是就算这样他们还是一个接一个地出现。我曾经向上司请示过对那些新的申请人进行彻查，把那些同性恋全都挖出来，可是他拒绝了，因为他不同意我的看法，他认为我这是偏见。而且对于同性恋的歧视也是触犯法律的。你一定很奇怪为什么我的上司从来没有因为我这种行为而开除我，你们想想看，一个做父亲的怎么可能会开除未来会接管自己公司的亲儿子呢？没错，我就是继承我父亲衣钵的人。不过我不在乎，反正这是他的决定。他一直觉得我会从一个自私的花花公子中成长，我根本不在乎他到底在想什么。我的生活一直风调雨顺，所以既然他要将公司交到我都手上，那我便恭敬不如从命。  
  
由于我的恐同症，我在办公室里几乎没有朋友，只有一个能称得上是我的好搭档。和我一起喝咖啡的同事都是 _实实在在的_ 真男人，而不是那些深柜基。我确信他们会和一个女人结婚生子，拥有一个幸福美满的家庭。我之所以会知道这些是因为我在他们入职之前就调查过他们的背景。如上所述，我也会在寂寞的时候和公司里或者公司外的女人耍朋友。我觉得她们对于我这英俊的长相还是相当难以自拔的吧，当然这也曾给我带来一些不便。他们总是叫我‘Erik·人生淫家·Lehnsherr (Erik Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Lehnsherr)’，因为我总是和她们睡过几次之后就分手了。然而事实则是，作为单身贵族的我一向都是这么玩的。其实我也知道我的饭友们也不喜欢我，不仅是因为我是一个恐同人士，当然还有因为我是一个人渣混蛋。对吧，我说的没错吧？我一个人到底是怎么活下来的？迄今为止的生活已经让我学会了卑鄙与残忍。所以当这个新来的走进了我的生活时，这个菜鸟，我从来没想过...竟然真的能有人完全将我改变。他的名字是Charles Xavier，这是我们的故事。  
  
“你看那男孩！你看看你看看！简直就是一个迫不及待想要加入同性教一样！”我盯着那个新雇的助理叫唤。他应该去给Emma Frost当助理，但是Emmna现在仍然和她那个一直想去法国定居而去不成的Raven Darkholme混在一起。  
  
“我不知道，Erik，他看上去是一个好孩子，看上去人畜无害的——”Janos Quested说着。我们像往常一样在茶水间里闲聊，当然是在工作已经象征性地完成之后。我和我的搭档可是办公室里最好的几个人。  
  
“别逗了，你没看见他脸上写着我是同志那几个大字吗？”我酸溜溜地看了一眼那男孩。他们告诉我他的名字叫Charles什么的。我记不起他到底姓什么也记不清他的外表，但他一定是外直内弯之神(god of straight-looking gays)派来的。让我来描述一下他的外表你就明白为什么这么说了。他有着一头深棕色的卷发，中分的刘海之间还戴着一副金属框的眼镜，尽显学究之气。这眼镜似乎让他蓝色的双眸变得更加深邃。他精致的眉毛告诉我这是他精心修理成这样的。他长得相当白皙，甚至看上去有点儿苍白，这更加凸显了他脸颊上淡淡的红晕。虽然他的鼻尖有点弯，但是鼻梁还是相当挺直，脸上还有一些淡淡的雀斑。有一次他向同事微笑的时候，我发现他的嘴唇很红，就像是抹了口红一样，左边的嘴角上方还有一个小酒窝。他长着一张十分女性化的脸，甚至他的身体也是，基本上没什么肌肉。他喜欢穿开襟的羊毛衫，衬衣还有松身休闲裤。他的行为虽然很优雅，但是相当的让人觉得尴尬。有一次他在休息的时候，抱着一本厚厚的平装小说，边读边喝着一些水果茶之类的东西。还说他不是一个弯的？我瞬间对他好感全无，他一定觉得借着自己那张脸和新手的身份可以得到关心和照顾。虽然他还没有正式接触过，不过我想哪天要是真的和他打交道，我一定也会把他归类到让我讨厌的那类人的。  
  
“我同意Erik的话，Janos。他看上去那么柔弱。”Victor Creed盯着Janos说着。他们交换眼神的小动作没逃出我的眼睛。我知道他们有和其他的同事们在休息的时候打赌，猜我到底要多久才能让我的‘目标’卷铺盖走人。不过我发现他们对于这个游戏似乎有点厌倦了，我猜也是因为玩了太久，让他们失去兴趣了吧。他们肯定不明白为什么我致力于将这些恶心的同性恋赶出我的公司。一旦我从父亲那接管了公司之后，这一定是头号重要的事情。公司内绝对不允许同性恋存在。就算他们再怎么优秀我也会拒绝他们的申请。干他娘的，我才不在乎那些什么LGBT社群或者同志蠢猪会报复我，如果有必要我会不择手段的。现在我正准备将另一个同性恋从公司里赶出去。就在我想着那菜鸟究竟有多让人作呕的同时，一个计划在我脑海里形成了。我张狂地笑了起来，指向了过道里的一个人事部的人。  
  
“看见那女的了么？她是Kitty Pryde，人事部新来的上司。尽管他现在权利看上去挺大的，但是她仍然逃不出我的掌控。我可以发话让她去安排，然后那个新来的家伙就可以成为我的助理。”  
  
Jano瞪大了双眼。“啥？Erik，你会再次惹毛你爸的！你忘了你上次这么做的后果了吗？”就在我赶走了身边无数个言行举止女性化的男人后，我父亲就从此让我远离人员的管理。我几乎没有什么下属，不管是男人还是女人，因为他们大多都不能忍受我的性格，或者就单拿女人来说，她们太没用了。  
  
“哈哈！干得好，Lehnsherr！让我们看看这回你能在多长时间内把这一个给弄走——”Victor拍着我的后背哂笑着。  
  
我漫不经心地耸耸肩，露出一个残酷的笑容。“我会让他生不如死！他会用最快的速度把辞呈丢在我桌上，泪水会充满他那漂亮的蓝眼睛，挥舞着他那像女人一样的手指，然后吐出彩虹和小花——”①  
这两个家伙听完我机智的计谋后笑得前仰后合，让那个新来的警惕地看着我们。他大概发现了我们正在讨论他吧。或许你会觉得奇怪为什么我还没有被起诉对吧？毫无疑问，这归咎于我的人际关系网。我可以让这一切看起来都像是对于我的职场性骚扰行为，先发制人嘛。我很庆幸我一直有律师团队和搭档作为后援。所以这些基佬们饱受羞辱之后多半都选择了放弃。这对我来说这简直不费吹灰之力。正如我所说的，一切都在我的掌控之中。晚些的时候，有人轻轻地敲响了我私人办公室的门，我让他进来了，然后我发现这正是那个新来的。他一直避免接触我的目光，靠在门口也不上前。他一定像之前也来过的人一样，听说了我这个人的为人。  
  
“先生，人事部的人通知我过来报道，作为你的新助理—”Charles声音很轻。  
  
“什么？孩子，给我站直了说清楚！我根本听不清你他妈在那咕哝什么！”我吼道。  
  
Charles立马站的笔直，把他的下巴抬得高高的，也用更大的音量重复了一次他刚刚说的话。他的脸有点红，而且一直刻意地将视线移开，避免与我接触。  
  
“孩子你叫什么名字？”  
  
“我的名字是Charles Xavier，先生—”听见他略显颤抖的声音让我忍不住笑了出来，他巨大的双眼湿湿的，满是恐惧的神色。  
  
“很好，Xavier。下一次你出现在这个办公室里时记得穿的要更加正式一点，知道吗？这是办公室，不是什么高校的同性恋俱乐部——”  
  
“我没...好，好的，先生！”Charles结结巴巴地说着。  
  
“什么？你刚刚想说什么？”我质疑他。Charles紧张地吞着口水，想要把话说清楚。“我从来没有参加过同性恋俱乐部，先生...”  
  
“呵！你可骗不了我！如果你想要别人尊重你，你至少得穿得像样点。”  
  
“对不起，先生。从明天开始我会尽我最大的努力让自己看上去更加正式的。”Charles低着头，为自己的着装而感到羞愧。我不屑地朝他翻了个白眼。  
  
“很好！过来拿你的指示和备忘录！”我直截了当地说着，毫不掩饰轻蔑之情与对他的厌恶。Charles慢慢走了过来，将文件拿起。指示上写着他应该坐在哪个位置，以及他将会做什么样的工作。他的小隔间就在我的办公室外面，和其他人隔得远远的。这样的设计是有原因的。不如这么说吧，拥有一间 _我_ 这样的办公室可以让我更好地去征服我的猎物，然后可以在需要满足自己的性需求时干了个爽。最近，我的女助理将这个让人梦寐以求的位置空了出来，因为她太痴迷我了，可是我并不想要这不必的麻烦。不得已我只好让这女人离开了。她将辞呈提交给了人事部后，离开了公司，大概是过于羞愤而不想再面对我。我从一开始就觉得那样的性关系不过是玩玩罢了。别忘了，我从来都不会介入一段认真的关系。我突然想到那新来的用的桌子是我曾经在上面操过那女人的那个，这让我不禁笑了出来。不出所料，没过多久父亲就把我叫去了他的办公室，要我给他解释为什么将Charles调到了自己的手下，以及为什么我前任的助理会辞职，我告诉他我现在正迫切地需要一个新的助理而正好他是唯一一个能够派上用场的。他看完Charles简历里的照片之后跟我说，让我对他尽量和善一点。他知道我一向热衷欺辱那些看上去像女人一样的男人。我先是让这个新来的家伙有一点温暖的感觉。出于他对我的小心谨慎，我给了他足够的空间，不过只要他一旦卸下了防线，我就会向他出手。  
  
我一向都是像这样对待他这种样娘娘腔的男孩子。只要他们在我面前做报告的话，毫无例外。我会用文件折磨他们，要求他们用最快的速度把数都数不完的文件准备好。让他们替我跑腿办事，直到筋疲力尽，他们都是我免费的奴隶。如果他们让我失望了，或者是没有完成我布置给他们的任务的话，我会让他们后悔的。谴责他们的行为让他们感到挫败简直是轻而易举。我像欺负狗一样欺负他们，深思熟虑选择“彩色的”词汇，完全不会提及他们的性取向②。我不会给他们录下我那些歧视或是侮辱的言论，因为我让他们来我办公室进行‘谈话’的同时把自己的手机放在我办公桌上的小托盘里。自然，要对付Charles几乎不费吹灰之力。如果我想要上班之前让他出现在我的办公室里，我只要让他去最远的一家星巴克买一些奇奇怪怪的咖啡或者对他的报告提出一些特殊的要求，并且这一切还要再我进入办公室前就整理得井井有条就够了。他太愚笨了，这成堆的工作自然没有处理完，我已经批评了他无数次他那工作效率是多么的糟糕与让人失望。他一直在努力着改进，试图做得更好，不过他看上去已经开始喋喋不休地发着牢骚了。下班之后，我看着他拿着自己的公文包离开了办公室，逃离这一天的工作。能看得出来他相当的沮丧与自卑。这一次他穿了正装，但是看上去皱巴巴的，就像经过了一天工作后而精疲力尽的主人一样。看见他这个样子让我感到相当愉悦。  
  
几个月过去了，我越是给Charles施加压力，他反而更努力地去改善他自己。他竟然逐渐跟上了我的步伐，这并不是我想要的。我想看见他崩溃的样子，我想让他失去一切，让他在他的同事面前受尽屈辱，表现得像是一个没有用的废物一样...可他竟然挺过来了。这该死的家伙简直就像打不死的小强一样。不得不承认，他做的确实很好，眼里的稚气早就消失不见了。这些天他走进办公室脸上都是严肃的表情，再也不会看见面带微笑的他了。他将自己全身心都投入了工作之中，同时我也注意到他在我身边的时候也会尽力地表现出阳刚之气了，用行动表明自己并不是一个同性恋。遗憾的是他在我眼里还是一个菊花万人捅的书呆子，我依然不喜欢他。我从来没有因为他出色的工作而表扬过他，他也不曾问过为什么。他只是默默地接受我对他所做的一切。他和之前那些出现在我办公室里的基佬们不太一样，他愿意在我这地狱般的逼迫下工作，他也不介意我像一条狗一样待他。  
  
在公司的一次小型聚会上，我严肃的形象终于出现了裂痕。那天我们包下了整个房间唱卡拉OK。由于这是公司强制性的活动，所以Charles也不得不参加了。办公室里所有的姑娘们都在这。我和我们部门的小伙子们还有我最好的搭档Victor和Janos一起。Charles则是和那些小伙子们坐在一起，依然不忘将自己表现得像个男人一样。这大约有二十来号人在场，我们所有人从工作的压力之中解放出来，都在享受着这片刻的放松。Charles一直试着和那些人搭上话，可是他看上去并没有什么能说的，所以很快他就一个人默默地在喝酒。那是我当天炸下的第一颗炸弹，我开始跟这群人说什么只有同性恋才会读同性恋的作者写的书。很明显我指的那本书是Charles在空闲时候才会读的那一本。Charles会在午休的时候读很多很多的书，我把他所感兴趣的书全部都认为是一些基情故事，同事们对于我那绘声绘色的叙述也感到相当荒谬。我用自己对于同性恋的看法来娱乐大家。此时Charles的表情显得相当不自然，我用眼角的余光偷瞄了他一眼，他的脸已经红透了。接着我又开始描述那些基佬的言行举止到底是怎么样的，我小心地斟酌着自己的用词，让大家觉得我是在描述所有同志的举动，但实际上我描述的是Charles那些奇怪的习惯。我就是在告诉大家Charles这个人到底有多像同性恋。所有的男同事都开怀大笑，甚至还有一些女同事也加入起哄。Charles终于再也忍受不了了，尽管他说是去上厕所，可是那晚再也没有回来。  
  
当他周一回来上班的时候，让我惊讶的是他穿了一身深灰色的西装。很适合他，甚至和我的审美有点相似了。他梳了一个背头，中分的头发全都被梳了上去，也没有戴他的眼镜了，或许是换成了隐形眼镜吧。他好像完全不记得那天我对他的那些评头论足了，尽管都只是些含沙射影。午休的时候，他也没有再读什么书了。我看见他在旧的一个员工休息室里自娱自乐地玩着桌球。在没有文件要他处理的时候，我也能看见他在玩自己手机上的赛车游戏。他现在所做的一切正是我空闲时会做的，这让我相当愤怒。他这一切，都是在向我证明他和别的男人无异。  
  
“那该死的基佬在报复我！”我和Janos和Victor在本地区内最好的餐厅里用餐时和他们说着。他们都静静地听着我向他们讲述着我与Charles之间的明争暗斗。  
  
“你这几天没有看见吗？他正站在试图模仿我！他想让自己在众人面前更加有男人味！”  
  
我原以为会从Vic和Janos那儿得到一些同情，没想到他们竟然爆发出一阵狂笑，这简直让我气到了极点。他们的嘲笑让我感觉自己受到了羞辱，这让我的脸感觉烫得要着火了。我的计划让我事与愿违。  
  
“你们这些白痴，我可不是在这说笑的！我现在正在遭受一个基佬的攻击！”  
  
Janos正努力控制着自己的笑声。“这就是你含沙射影地告诉大家他是一个同性恋的下场。所有人都知道你的风格是怎么样的，Erik！不过我不得不承认，你用一个作为恐同人士的身份嘲讽时确提到了不少有趣的观点。”  
  
“滚蛋，Janos！”我咆哮着，让他们再次笑了起来。  
  
我真想宰了这两人，可随后我又想到了一个可以对付，报复Charles的方法。那天他敲响我办公室的门来向我询问关于是否能在万圣节时请假的时，我知道这是一个绝佳的机会。他告诉我在每年的那一天里他都会和家人团聚，他想问我能否能放他一天的假。首先，我直截了当地告诉他，他可以请假。这件事激起了我心中邪恶的念头。过了几天，我开始和他谈论他的出行计划，告诉他如果要订机票的话应该选择哪家航空公司。随后他兴奋地向我展示了他已经买好的机票，此时他一定觉得我对他越来越友好了吧。我看了一眼机票上的时间戳，祝他能和他的家人度过一段愉快的时光。他露出了一个小小的微笑，虽然看上去有点儿怪怪的。就在他做好一切准备在机场等待离开的那天，我让我的司机将他叫了回来，说是有一些紧急的工作需要他处理。他自然是相当郁闷，表现出一副理解的样子（我的司机是这么跟我说的），直到他发现了所谓的紧急任务不过是在我去瑞士那段期间里帮我看家时他才真正生气了。我让我的司机骗他说我正在进行一个重要的‘海外会议’。他别无选择，只好错过了自己的飞机，呆在那儿给我看了一个星期的家。我的公寓里只住了我一个人。我让他给我打扫卫生洗衣服。如果他不这么做的话，他不会有好下场的。  
  
当我从瑞士回来的时候，我能想象的出来他是有多生气。我给了所有人一块瑞士的巧克力，除了他以外，这对他来说无疑是雪上加霜。我的朋友们在我办公室里和我聊起那段旅行时，我都故意大声地说着那是多么愉快与轻松。我可以看见他办公桌后的那漂亮的小脸蛋，还有在树脂镜片下投来愤怒的目光。当那一天快要结束的时候，他终于敲响了我的门，问我是否能和他私下聊聊。我让他坐在我办公桌前的椅子上，站起来检查了一下他面前的托盘。很好，他的手机正放在那里。然后我傲慢地坐回了我的椅子上，露出一个得意的笑容。他什么也没说，看来他已经有点开窍了。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“先生，我不想让你听上去觉得是我在指责你什么，可是你如果有一个重要的商务会议需要参加，为什么你不能提前告诉我，好让我取消我的行程呢？你都知道我已经定了机票准备回家去看我的亲戚了！”尽管Charles正在尽力让自己保持平静，可能从他的眼神中看出来他很难过。  
  
“那是一次紧急的安排，Xavier！而且我将我的手机忘在公寓里了！这才是我让司机去喊你回来的原因。”  
  
“大家在这办公室里聊起的话题听上去可不像是一个商务旅行。我更觉得这像是一个假期。”他竟然打断了我，这不要脸的家伙！  
  
“我去见了一个客户，谈了关于收购的一些细节。那客户自然得要带我四处玩玩啊。”某种意义上确实是这样。我的确和一个客户见了一面，但不是关于收购的问题。那更像是讨好我们其中的一个客户，这样就可以在公司中开展更多的业务。并且我确实延长了我的旅程，尽管并没有这个必要。但这就是Charles所不知道的事了。我板着脸眯着眼睛看着他，用更生气的语气和他说。  
  
“总而言之，为什么我他妈一定要回答你？你不过是我的助理！你到我这来只是想职责我不认真工作吗？我会外出完全是因为商务上的事！你到底想说什么？你是不是对你的工作有不满的地方，嗯？如果你不能满足这个部门和你上级的需要，如果你不喜欢你的工作，那你最好赶紧滚！我并没有强行将你留在这里！你要想走随时可以走！我不需要你！你除了让我感到头疼以外什么都不是！”  
  
Charles因为我这一番话愣住了。他以前从来都没有像这样过。他一向会小心地避免与我的目光接触，因为如果他一直盯着我看的话我，我多半会告诉所有人他正在用他的姿色勾引我。这就是我先前对付手下那些同志助理的方法。不过此时他好像并不在乎那些了，他把眼镜摘了下来，看向我的眼睛，我能感觉得到他确实受伤了...眼神里充满着痛苦。他看上去都快哭了，这时我才终于发现他的双眼和脸蛋有多好看，我以前从来都没有真正注意到他到底长得什么样。当我们四目相对的时候，我都不知道发生了什么。我的心跳竟然突然变快了，我感觉有点紧张，或许是刚刚对他太过分了吧。他的眼睛很漂亮，澄澈透蓝，炯炯有神，我以前竟然从未注意过。如果你一直盯着他的双眼看着的话，你会迷失在其中的。看着他的那一瞬间，他受伤的表情让我觉得很内疚，让我几乎想要开口道歉了。我根本不明白为什么自己回有这样的感觉。迄今为止，只有他让我有过这种感觉。他看上去很漂亮，但是又很严肃，让我根本找不到词来形容。也许像一个复仇天使？难道每一个痛苦的工薪阶层的人看上去都像皇家贵族一样吗？该死，听着自己对他的描述，我觉得那都快可以写一首诗了！我感觉到自己的大脑好像暂时短路了。  
  
等到Charles终于鼓起勇气开口说话时，他的声音听上去很柔软，很悲伤，眼眶里凝满了泪水。“先生，我不知道要怎么做才能让你发现我一直都在努力！我一直都在努力完成自己的工作，你还指望我做更多的什么呢？”  
  
他擦着自己的眼睛，防止泪水从眼眶中落下，可是这已经太迟了，已经有一小条水痕从他的右眼里流了出来，划过他的脸颊。他还在盯着我看，越是想要控制住自己，越是让他看上去楚楚可怜的。  
  
“先生，就算你没有直接说出来，我也知道你觉得我是个同性恋。这办公室里的每一个人都告诉我你自称是一个恐同的人，可是我并不想要这影响我为什么在这里的原因。我到这里来是为了工作，是为了在你的公司尽一份力，仅此而已！你可以对我保持个人的看法，但是请你接受我的工作！很抱歉让你觉得我是一个麻烦的人，但是这让我更加想要证明自己，不管你对我保持什么样的态度，我不会走的。”  
  
他这番话让我感觉十分错愕。以前从未有人说过这样的话。他应该用尖锐的声音大声咒骂着，表示自己对我是有多么愤怒。可他竟然在恳求我，他知道我以前从未对同性恋的下属做过这种事，他在恳求我能够接受他。我突然有点明白为什么他不想辞职或是去给别人当助理了。他想要接受我的培养，想要在我都推荐与名义下获得提拔。我的大脑突然变得一片空白，我不知道为什么在这时我对他说出了这一番话。  
  
“你确定你还想要继续呆在我的手下吗，Xavier？你知道我是一个苛刻的上司。”  
  
他什么也没有说，但是露出了一个坚定的神色。我们都知道他确实是一个很棒的助理，而且对生意上的事有相当敏锐的看法。我看过他写的分析报告，我完全可以提拔他。我们都知道他绝对不是只能停留在这个职位的人，这对于他的表现来说太不公平了，他值得更好的岗位。说出这番话的时候他的眼神坚定无比。  
  
“我愿意，先生。”  
  
我轻轻耸了一下肩，露出了一个微笑。“我知道我让你忍受了很多，Charles。尽管我很讨厌说出这番话，但是真的，你把这份工作做得很好。如果你想继续留下，那就留下。不过我想我们可以商量一下，让你作为我手下的学徒。”  
  
Charles瞪大双眼。“什，什么？”  
  
“我们不能继续让你当一个助理，不是吗？因为你告诉我你一直在努力以达到我的需求！我明天会和人事部的人说这件事的。你要记得提醒我，我会把它加入我的时间表的。”我慢吞吞地说着。 _什么？_  
  
“我没明白你的意思？你没有在开玩笑吧，先生？”Charles有些胆怯，先前对我的愤怒情绪瞬间消失不见了。  
  
“哎我的天！你还要我一字一顿说给你听吗？我要准备提拔你！还有，我会报销你机票的费用，用我自己的钱。很抱歉因为我出差而而给你造成了麻烦。” _我到底在说什么鬼？_  
  
Charles被我这番慷慨的言论震住了，我第一次表扬了他的工作，我甚至还向他道歉了！说真的，我自己都被自己吓到了。我都不知道这发生了什么，如果说这仅仅只是看着他的脸或是眼睛就能做出来的话，那大概我去瑞士的时候已经被外星人抓走了，现在的我一定是被外星人做了脑叶白质切除术的我。不过我突然觉得自己有点...喜欢Charles了。也就只是一点点，我喜欢看见他努力的样子，还有那真诚的表情。既然木已成舟，我也不能收回我所说的话，虽然事后很有可能会对此而后悔。我觉得自己还在做出一些愚蠢的决定，因为我拿出了装着瑞士巧克力的盒子，把留给自己的那一块交给了他。我这番举动只是想证明这并不是一个玩笑，而是真正的决定。  
  
“拿着你的礼物。我忘了给你了。”这一块巧克力比给所有人的还要大。Charles看着那盒子默不作声，他惊讶得哑口无言。我从办公桌后走了过来，抓着他的手，将那盒巧克力塞进他的手掌里。  
  
“打起精神来，Xavier！拿着你的礼物然后赶紧走！如果你没有别的事要说的话那就快走！”我朝他大喊了出来，假装再次向他发火。  
  
Charles终于从凳子上站了起来，将那巧克力抱在胸前。他站在那里，对我亲切地微笑着，看见他这么开心的样子我感觉自己的心又开始狂跳个不停。 _上帝啊，救我！我要喜欢上他了吗？我是要暂时也变成一个同性恋了吗？我都不知道该因为自己而生气还是因为他而生气了。我可以因为做了这个可怕的决定而怒吼咆哮，可是我再也不能改变它了。这一切都是因为他脸上的表情和他那双眼睛。_  
  
“太感谢你了，先生！谢谢！我会努力的！”他终于关上了身后的门，而且这一次终于是伴随着笑容而下班的。我也给了他一个微笑作为回应，可是我现在感到相当苦恼，因为我做了一些非常愚蠢的事情。如果要全部反悔的话这就太残忍了。该死，我一定对他也能做出这种事的吧？我曾经对别人做出比他还过分的事情；我曾经揍过一个在街上基佬就因为他朝我吹口哨；我曾经对这些善良的人说过相当恶毒的话，将那些同志全都羞辱得恨不得滚回大学。可现在只是看着一个同性恋的样子，就许下了这种疯狂的承诺！回家之后我把自己灌得烂醉，想要忘记这一切，可等到第二天早上起来的时候，我依然牢牢记在心上。我根本没有办法不去想着他向我微笑时的那张脸，那双眼。我本想今天继续对他保持冷淡的态度的，可是当我进到办公室看见桌上准备好的咖啡以及像往常一样整理得井井有条的文件时，这让我根本没办法做出那种事。这一切都太诡异了，而且他又在向我微笑了！那该死的笑容！我只想让它消失在那张脸上，可我竟然和他说了一声“早上好”而且对他露出了一个笑容。虽然那笑容并不大，却让这个家伙眼前一亮，好像下一秒这天真无邪的孩子就要扑进你的怀里将你紧紧搂住了。 _上帝啊，只要一想到他我就想将自己的脑袋往桌上撞！_  
  
这一天像往常一样，唯一不同的是我和他之间的敌意消失了。平时的他都是面带愁容，和我交谈的时候也是小心翼翼的，我对他的态度则是轻蔑粗鲁，将他当做一个不起眼的蝼蚁一般。可现在他的眼睛里却闪耀着奇怪的光彩，声音也变得明亮了起来，特别是一想起我不仅要提拔他，而且还要和人事部的人谈了之后。当时Kitty得知了经过了八个多月地狱般折磨的Charles竟然被我提拔了后感到相当的惊讶，这确实是一个疯狂的决定。这消息像插了翅膀一样传遍了办公室。我并不觉得自己做了什么好事，可是办公室里的同事们都围了上来询问关于Charles的事情，在他们眼里我将他提拔了确实是一件非常好的事情。甚至我的父亲都把我叫去了他的办公室，将我表扬了一番。但我很清楚，我只是做了自己认为正确的事，可我对于同性恋的看法依然没有改变。不管怎么说，Charles非常开心，对大家的态度也变得更友善了，甚至是在我对他做了那些事情之后。这让我觉得有点不舒服，我不想要他变得那么友好，然后到处散布我确实对他很好的消息。这让别人怎么想呢？所以自从那一天之后，我对他的态度变得有所保留，更加不冷不热的，这瞬间让他明白了我和他之间的态度并没有任何的改变。只是双方之间潜在的厌恶之情都被隐藏起来了而已。现在我到底该怎么样做才能在提拔他之后再将他赶走呢？怎么办？我现在简直想搬起一块石头狠狠往砸自己的脑袋上砸！  
  
Janos和Victor因为这事嘲笑了我好久，我只好找了借口告诉他们说是因为Charles当时用了劳工法来威胁我的所作所为。  
  
“干！Erik，你失去了你的优势了吗？你可以也威胁回去啊！你不是很适合这种心理战的么！你到底怎么了？”Victor大喊。  
  
我耸耸肩。“他提到了我对于前任员工的一些威胁，这会让劳动部门介入的。另外，当时我正准备解雇他的时候，他给了我一个很好的理由。”我在睁眼说瞎话。  
  
“你的态度变得有点奇怪了，Erik。这不像你。”Janos怀疑地说着，不过我也愤怒地做出了回击。  
  
“别逗我好吗？那你觉得我该怎么做？他比其他人都要聪明！”  
  
“所以你是承认他比你厉害咯？你这是在告诉大家你已经被他打败了吗？”Victor质疑我。这让我火冒三丈。  
  
“没有！我正在计划干一票大向他复仇！你给我走着瞧！”我愤怒地向他保证。  
  
我跟他们说了我的计划，他们也纷纷给我出谋划策，让我怎么样才能扳倒Charles。这让我觉得我们就像一群幼稚的捣蛋鬼一样，谋划着给别人制造不必要的麻烦。过去对Charles的所作所为让我感到相当内疚，接下来的一段时间里让我觉得云里雾里的。回到自己的办公室之后Charles来找我说有几分报告我需要再跟进一下，我大吼着回应了他，因为现在我会变成这样都是他的错。  
  
“如果那报告真的这么重要，为什么你他妈不早点告诉我？”我讽刺地问他。Charles被我的怒气吓了一跳，他小声地回答了我。他并不想把这件事闹得太大，他告诉我他一直尝试联系我，但是估计我太忙了并没听见他的电话。  
  
“好吧！拿过来！我看就是了！”我咆哮着将门摔上了，气氛安静得可怕。我也不知道这是怎么了，也许是性生活的不足让我的言行变得如此苛刻与狂躁。过去的几个月里我是和我的朋友们在一起，并没有像往常一样在酒吧里找一些让我心仪的女人约会。也许我应该去找找看，放松自己，祛除身上所有的烦恼。于是我就这么做了。那天下班之后我找了一个名字都记不住的女人。我在一个酒吧里遇见了她，然后带她去了一个低廉的旅馆里，做足各种安全措施。我本以为在和那女人做爱的时候就可以让我忘记那些烦恼的事情，可我根本就没那个性趣。尽管我的身体有反应，但感觉一点也不愉悦，就只是移动着自己的身体罢了。这样的事还是头一回发生在我身上，这一定是因为我的工作压力太大了，或是因为我的年纪（虽然我才37岁，但是我就是想要找借口，不服来打我啊），抑或是因为我一直对于Charles在不知不觉之中就打败了我而感到念念不忘。  
  
结束的那场性爱并不欢愉，它甚至让我变得更加紧张。我一整都郁郁寡欢的，对Charles的态度也是一向的冷淡。他也和我保持距离，再次变得严肃起来。我何苦要这么做呢？我完全可以用老方法来控告Charles对我有性骚扰行为，让他被公司解雇或是辞职。可是我并没，那是我手中最后的底牌。我得等到最坏的情况出现时才拿出来对付Charles。该死，这都被我搞砸了！那天下班之后我去了另一个酒吧，看看能不能找到一个可以和我干一整夜的女人。我决定先去喝几杯振作一下我的精神，可我喝的太过了，我正在约一个女孩子的时候对她说了一些粗鄙的话语，强迫她和我来一炮。然后她的一个朋友打电话叫了个打手将我揍了一顿后丢出了酒吧。我以前从来没被人像是这样打过。我晕过去了好一阵子，醒来之后，冻得瑟瑟发抖的我仍然躺在人行道上，不过醉意早已全无。我踉踉跄跄地从地上爬了起来，没有人上前来帮我一把，反正我也没有指望过，这整个世界就他妈像一个冷漠的星球一样，它让我感觉对全人类都充满着恨意，我讨厌这个世界也讨厌我自己。我的视线模糊，摇摇晃晃地走在街上，然后我看见这地球上我最不想见到的人从电影院里走了出来。那是Charles。当时他并没有戴眼镜。当他出来的那一刻，他立马一眼就认出我了，我们的目光又对上了。他看见了那样的我：身上的外套脏兮兮的，脸上青一块紫一块，嘴唇还在流着血。他脸上那忧心忡忡的表情让我的心突然变得温暖了起来。  
  
“先生！你怎么了？你是被人抢劫了吗？”他向我走来，但是并没有出手帮我，他知道我不喜欢和他接触。  
  
我摇了摇头，含含糊糊地回应了他。“没有，我在酒吧里勾搭一个妹子的时被人教育，然后他把我丢到大街上了。”  
  
“真可怜。先生你要我帮你吗？你要我帮你叫出租车吗？”  
  
我拒绝了他。“不要！你给我回家Xavier！我不想和你说话！”  
  
他小心翼翼地看着我，猜测我大概是喝醉了。“先生，我知道你不喜欢和我接触，可是我不能就这样把你丢在这里啊！”  
  
我被他赤诚的关心所感动了，可是我还是假装出一副生气的样子。“成！赶紧给我叫出租车！”  
  
Charles一直试着在帮我找出租车，可是在街角几乎不可能遇上，他问我能不能走到大街上去。我同意了，之后我只看见眼前的建筑和灯光在我面前晃动，夜风灌进我都衣服里吹得我肚皮凉飕飕的。我们经过了一个路灯时看到一个穿着粉红裙子和厚底高跟鞋的基佬张扬地靠着灯柱抽烟，眉毛被涂成了浓密的黑色，吐出烟圈的时棕色的唇线十分夸张。  
  
“天，你们两个人看上去真棒，让我看着都忍不住和你们来一发了！”似乎有什么可怕的事情在召唤我们，让我吓坏了，我下意识地就往那个贱货脸上狠狠揍了一拳，完全没有用脑子考虑过后果，他叫了一声后倒在地上不省人事。  
  
“干！我操！你这恶心的傻逼同性恋！天杀的万人骑！我讨厌你们所有人！你们怎么还没有因为艾滋病而死光？”我朝着地上的那人大吼着，将他踢到一边。Charles被我的举动吓坏了，不过更多的是因为害怕我这么做会引来警察。他出手阻止了我的动作，附身查看倒在地上的那个同性恋的情况。他伴随着恐惧，终于拦下了一辆出租车，抓着我的肩膀将我塞了进去。他把我的住址告诉了那个司机，正准备离开的时候，我一把抓住了他的手腕。  
  
“进来，Xavier！我们需要谈谈！”  
  
“先生，你现在醉了，不适合进行谈话。”  
  
“我没醉！只要我他妈想跟你谈话，我们就得谈！”我朝他大吼。他十分害怕我会继续做出更过分的事情，最终还是妥协了，坐进了出租车里。我跟他坦白，我真的没有喝醉。只是被人揍得有点晕晕乎乎的，我很清楚到底发生了什么。他呆呆地像一块木头一样坐着，我把自己的手臂搭在他的肩上，让我们能靠更近一些。  
  
“你懂的，Xavier，我们从来都没有坐下来好好谈谈我们之间的关系。我想要你老老实实回答我的问题。你真的是一个同性恋吗？”我犹豫地问他。他疑惑地看着我否认了。  
  
“很好！因为如果你像刚刚那个恶心的小丑一样，我会狠狠揍你一顿的，懂？他们那些让人作呕的行为...他们就应该都去死！从这个地球上消失干净！”我大声咒骂。Charles沉默了一小会后，小声地说着。  
  
“先生，为什么你讨厌他们呢？”  
  
“为什么？你问我为什么？他们就像该死的变形虫一样！像病毒一样，到处传染疾病，违背自然规律！这群该死的家伙遍布整个星球！你没有觉得他们那些下流反自然的行为是有多讨厌吗？”  
  
“在我眼中他们并不是那样的，先生。我尊重他们！甚至我觉得他们是美妙的。他们毫不畏惧，敢于向这个世界展示最真实的自己。他们有权利做自己想做的事，成为自己想要成为的人。毕竟这是一个自由的国度。”  
  
“不要用政治替他们辩护！他们就是毒瘤，Xavier！他们传播着下流丑陋的理想。不过你知道吗，更让我讨厌的是这些尚未出柜的同性恋正在一步一步渗透进所有重要的机构。你根本无法分辨他们到底是直的还是弯的。”  
  
Charles看上去因为我这一番话而受到了打击，他的声调突然抬高了。“一个人的性取向怎么就会影响他们的职业道德呢？这并不会影响他们成为一个成功的人，先生！在你告诉我这么多之后你想知道我对你的看法吗？在我看来你就是一个思想落后，自认是女性的曙光的偏执恐同沙文猪！我不知道这是因为你内心中爆棚的大男子主义还是觉得自己真的是一个完美男性的缩影！你觉得你比别人都好，但实际上并不是！这个世界并不是围着你转的，Lehnsherr先生！而且如果你继续保持这样的话，人们只会讨厌你并且在你的背后议论你，认为你是这个世界上最大的混蛋！”  
  
在他说出这一番话之后，接下来直到回到公寓为止我们两个人一句话都没有说，出租车司机也安安静静地驾驶着，明智地保持沉默。我们就那样坐着，谁也没有选择移开。甚至在我反思他对我直言不讳的判断时，我的手依然搭在他的肩上。他对我说的每一句话都是事实，字句不差，这感觉就像是被人临头浇了一盆冷水。诚然，确实有人这么评价我，说我是一个苛刻的人，可是这从来没有让我有过如此强烈的感觉。不知怎么，就算这样他看上去还是很关心我，甚至向我提出建议想要我变得更好。我为他的行动和正直的品质所感到惊讶。Charles把车费付了之后就抢先一步从车上下来了。他向我道别准备往回走，我伸手抓住了他大衣下摆让他停了下来。  
  
“等等。”  
  
他皱眉，盯着我看。我伸手示意了大门的方向。“我们还没谈完呢，进去再说。”  
  
他的样子有些不安，他并不想进去，但在我一番坑蒙拐骗下他最终还是和我一起进入了公寓。我很喜欢这个地方，典型的单人公寓。我几乎不会带女人回来是有原因的。我都朋友们偶尔会来这儿和我一起喝啤酒看球赛，因为我家的等离子电视是最好的。Charles很熟悉我公寓的布置，我都还没说一句话他就去了厨房给我拿了一支从英国进口的矿泉水。我接过来大口地喝了两口，坐在沙发上，招呼着让他坐在我旁边。他虽然又犹豫了一下，但还是坐下了，我们两个人一句话都没说，保持着沉默。这一次Charles选择了先开口。  
  
“先生，为什么你的厌恶会这么深？为什么你想要这样？”他用那双湛蓝的眼睛看着我，声音很柔软，我感觉我的心又开始扑通扑通跳个不停了。他的眼神里没有憎恶，只有担忧。他温柔的眼神让我有那么一瞬失了神。我凭借着超人般的毅力，才将它摆脱。我耸肩，靠上奶白色的沙发叹着气。  
  
“很久前我认识一个人，他背叛了我对他的信任。从那以后我就再也不信任任何人了。在我看人们都是金絮其外败絮其中，所有人都是一样的。所以为什么我要表现得与众不同？为什么我就不能报复他们呢？”Charles听着我的回答，惊讶地睁大双眼，不过很快他就做出了回复。  
  
“噢。听你这么说你觉得变成像他们那样也无所谓咯？难道你的座右铭就是既然不能打败他们就加入他们吗？为什么不能与众不同？为什么就不能超越他们？”  
  
“为什么你问了这么多该死的问题？”我的声音听上去又有点恼怒，让他笑了起来。  
  
“是你让我来这里和你谈话的。如果没有一些感兴趣的话题，要怎么样才能开始一段对话呢？”  
  
“所以你是找到了我感兴趣的话题了吗？”我质问着他。  
  
“不，先生。你太单调了。如果你要我最真实的评价的话，你只是固执地讨厌着所有和你不一样的人，依照你对女人的态度，恐怕你大概也不喜欢她们。”  
  
“扯淡！我喜欢女人！我在床上给了她们所有想要的！”我戏谑地说着，可是Charles并没有领略到其中的笑点。他的神情更加严肃了。  
  
“你介意我告诉你到底错得有多离谱吗？我从来都没有见过有人会有这么多的缺点。”  
  
他满脸通红。“我从工作的一开始就知道你的名声了，先生。”Charles目光低垂，小声地说着。  
  
“我也不否认它们，因为本来就是这样。”我严肃地回答。当他再次与我的视线交汇时，我已沉醉在那片蓝色之中。随后我将自己的视线移向他的唇，真红。我敢打赌他肯定是涂了一些什么玫瑰色的口红在上面。他的嘴唇吸引了我所有的注意力，突然感觉后背有点燥热。可大衣早就脱掉了，暖气也没有打开。  
  
“那你讨厌我吗，Charles？”我悄悄地问他，这回将视线移去了别处。Charles沉默了一会后做出了回答，我很佩服他的坦率，但这也让我有一点不太开心。  
  
“最开始的时候我确实讨厌你。我认为你是我人生中遇到过的一个最差劲的人，曾经有很多次我都想辞职了，但是我觉得并不能让你得逞，所以我一直觉得这一定会有所改观。然后当你提拔了我，甚至是表扬了我之后...这让我觉得你一定不是那么差劲的人。在你那骄傲自负的人格之下一定还有着真正的人性。我觉得...我觉得你可以成为一个更好的人，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
不知为何他这一番话让我感觉坐立不安。他这感觉就像是在让我跟着他一起唱着圣歌，做着好事，向耶稣祈祷。我恨反感这种煽情的东西，这让我感觉浑身都不舒服。  
  
“为什么你会选择那么做呢，先生？当时我以为你会解雇我，或者强迫我辞职。”  
  
我愣住了。 _我勒个去！我该怎么说？我该怎么回答？我应该告诉他我对他突然有了一些疯狂的感觉，并且让我无法拒绝吗？_ 我感觉自己的理智要崩溃了，因为我根本不知道该怎么回答才会听上去不那么荒唐，我甚至都不知道该用什么理由搪塞他。我只好站了起来，咕哝地说着我要上楼去洗个澡，让他坐在这里等我回来。实则是我在浴室里呆了很久，在浴室里的镜子前磨蹭了很长的时间，甚至都已经把牙刷完了，希望他能够改变主意离开，当Charles在我卧室门外叫着我的名字时，我吃了一惊。他竟然还在！我把浴室的门反复地开了又关，犹豫了一会后，深呼了一口气，打开了房门。  
  
“先生？我给你打了几个电话不过你没有接。你还要我呆在这里和你谈话吗？很抱歉但是今天的时间已经有点晚了，所以——”  
  
我都不知道自己发了什么疯。看着他站在光线昏暗的卧室里，穿着淡蓝色的衬衣，解开了最上面的几个纽扣，露出了他苍白光滑的脖颈，我失去理智了。我看向他的脸，温柔的眼神里述说着关于他的一切。这让我产生了一种奇怪的冲动，吻他。我抓着他的肩膀，领着他向我的床走去，让他坐在我的床沿，他一动不动呆住了。我腰间只裹了一条浴巾。我抬起自己的手，用手指沿着他柔软的下唇轻抚，我的动作让他惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
  
“你的嘴唇看上去好像无时不刻都抹了口红一样。告诉我猜错了—”我低语，附身吻住了他的唇，轻柔的动作仿佛根本不属于我。我与别人接吻的时候通常都是毫无感情的，可这一次...我和Charles接吻的时候，完全不是那样。我随后又亲了他好几次，都非常温柔缓慢地把舌头潜入Charles柔软微颤的口腔里。和他接吻的时候我闭上了眼睛，当我再次睁开的时候我发现他正在看着我，眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样，从刚才开始他就没闭上过。可是他并没有逃开，也没有咬我或者踹我，而是默默让我进行这个吻。他的双唇很柔软，就像女人的一样。我轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，瞬间让他浑身火热，颤抖不已。他的脸贴在我身上，能清晰的感觉到那热度正在沿着脖颈逐渐向下扩散。我觉得自己的脸也像他的一样烧了起来。Charles的心脏在胸膛里跳动的声音很清晰。在我和他接吻的时候，他根本不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，只好笨拙地让它们垂在身体两侧。他尝试着扭头避开，我用手捏着他的下巴让这个吻继续保持下去。Charles的呻吟传入我的嘴里，让我兴奋不已。我最后放开了他，彼此都喘个不停。他的味道就像糖果一样，在他之前看电影的时候一定是吃了一些什么甜的东西。他的眼睑半阖，掩盖不住自己内心的渴望与情色的表情。  
  
我附身舔着他那诱人的下唇，让他再次颤抖个不停，接着我领着他的手腕，让他把手臂勾在我的脖子上。我继续逗弄他，舔吻吮吸他的唇瓣，他就像是触电了一般，凑得更近了，迫切地分开自己的双唇，他想要更多。他的手臂依然环在我的脖子上，不过此时他已轻柔地将指尖插入了我的发丝之中，他手指的所到之处都让我觉得灼热酥麻。他轻喘着回吻了我，渴求我的唇。他的拘谨的动作既温柔又娇羞，真是可爱到了极点。这举突然将他拉回了现实。他正坐在床上和自己的上司接吻！瞬间他脸上写满了惊恐。  
  
“先—先生？我以为...我以为你讨厌—”  
  
我没有回答他，我只是继续将他拽了回来，将我那饥渴的舌头再次伸进了他那红润甜腻的嘴里。我继续深吻，看他瘫倒在我的怀里。我将他圈在怀中，让我们这个吻一直持续到因为喘不过气而分开为止。我和他的脸都像着火了一样热，我不能就这样放他走了。不管刚刚发生了什么事，它都得继续进行。我伸手开始解开他衬衣上的纽扣却被Charles阻止了。对上Charles的目光之后能清晰地从他眼神读出他变得更紧张了。  
  
“先生，我们要干什么？”他轻声说着。  
  
“Erik。”  
  
“先生？”  
  
“叫我Erik，叫我的名字，我想听你说出来。”  
  
“E—Erik，你这是干什么？”  
  
我还是没有回答他。我把自己的手抽了出来，继续褪去他的衣物。可他也没有真正让我停下，不是么？我能看出来他是那么的害怕。我脱掉了他的衬衣和鞋袜，让他只剩一条裤子。我得先唤起他的欲望，让恐惧消失之后再进行下一步行动，这样他才会愿意和我发生关系。我猜测他之所以没有采取任何拒绝的行为是因为他害怕我会伤害他，就像我之前对那个路灯旁的基佬那样。揍完那家伙直到现在我的指关节仍在隐隐作痛。然而更让我感到惊恐的是，我已经阻止不了现在正在发生的事情了。想要和他做爱的冲动已经摧毁了我的理智。也许是因为Charles给我的感觉十分特别吧。他并不像那些同性恋之中的任何一个。他的眼里噙满了泪水，我用指尖轻轻扫过他绯红的脸颊。我让他躺在床上后附身继续吻着他，完全不给他说话的机会，温柔又不失霸道的动作仿佛根本不属于我。这一次他闭上了双眼，品尝着我的吻，让脸颊再次烧了起来。他捧着我的脸，右手轻轻地拽着床单。我一边和他接吻一边爱抚着他，手掌由上至下游移，直到他的小腹，手指轻轻扫过他的拉链。伴随着我们的接吻，他低声啜泣着，紧锁的眉头尽显担忧的神色。我松开了他，让他调整自己的呼吸。然后他看着我，向我恳求。  
  
“Erik，从来都没有做过，求你别—”他犹豫不决，扭扭捏捏的。尽管他不知道该怎么做，可是我已经能够看出他的欲望了，他想做。居然以前没做过，他竟然是个处！有的人说初夜是最美妙的，可他们怎么会懂？那些痛苦的呻吟和血腥只会留下另一种感觉...那并不愉悦，那只是混乱糟糕，不尽人意的交合。我回忆起那些时光，为了凸显我的大男子主义，我也和不少处女做过，人们把占有了处女之后的过程叫做“见红”。可至于Charles的话，这对我来说完全是一个未知的领域，我也不知道会发生什么。  
  
我的手指轻柔地在他的脸上游移，啄了一下他的唇。他真的很美。“如果你是在害怕我会揍你的话，我不会动手的，Charles。我只是想爱抚你，想和你做爱。你要我停下来吗？”  
  
他的下唇颤抖着，十分犹豫，他对于我刚才所说的那一番话毫无头绪。他很害怕，可现在拒绝已经太迟了。他和我一样，被这欲望所控制，将一切全都抛在了脑后，强烈的本能让我们渴望着探索彼此。于是我怂恿他，伸手爱抚他硬挺的乳尖，迂回揉摸着他粉色的乳晕。触摸刺激着他，让他小声地呻吟着，脸上的红色变得更深了。虽然他因为自己的欲望而感到羞愧，可他并没有拒绝。  
  
“真敏感—”我挑逗着他，慢慢弯腰去亲吻舔舐他的乳尖，轻柔地吮吸啃咬了几下之后又换去了另一边。他在我身下不停扭动，因这快感而娇喘。他踌躇不定，看向了我的脸，用他同样灼热的手掌触碰着我的肌肤。他用另一只手捂着自己的嘴，不想要自己在发出更多叫床声。可这根本无济于事，他剧烈的喘息变成了另一种呻吟。我小心地继续向下，隔着裤子抚摸着他。我能感到他在我手中的硬度，随着我的触摸，他在我身下扭动得更厉害了。他颤栗着哭了出来，几乎要将我推开。他瞪大双眼，再次犹豫不决。我只好再次温柔地对他说。  
  
“我会让你很舒服的，Charles。我想要控制住我自己不去碰你，可是我太想和你做了，它可能会很疼—”  
  
“我是男的，Erik。我觉得你大概是醉了。”Charles找了一个借口解释为什么我会做出这种行为。  
  
“我没醉。我知道我自己在做什么，我知道我现在很想要你—”  
  
我爱怜地捧着他的脸，手指划过他苍白的皮肤，我的手掌沿着他脖颈的曲线一直向下，他依然还是那么的火热。我探着身子再次舔了舔他的下唇，将他吻住。如果他真的不想要，他完全可以让我停下来。可他并没有这么做，他将双臂环上我的身子，我用更加热情，更加激烈的吻回应他，告诉他此刻我对他是有多么的渴望。我支在他上方跪着，腰间的浴巾早就散开了。他睁眼，看见我那挺立在两腿之间的性器。注意到了他的视线后，我停下了自己的动作，将那浴巾抓起丢到地上，解开他的裤子，将拉链拉下。我慢慢地把他的裤子褪去，连同他的内裤一起。他仍然没有阻止我或是将我推开。尽管他很恐惧，可他依旧让我继续下去。我再也无法忍耐，将他推回到床上，如饥似渴地和他接吻，将手放在他身上不停摩挲，从胸口，再到小腹，最后是他的臀部。我的手继续向下，摸到了他的后穴。因为情欲与羞耻，他的脸像是要滴出血。我享受地看着他脸上的表情，他现在的样子看上去比我还要饥渴难耐。天啊，我好想干他！我从来都没有像这样如此疯狂与冲动！  
  
沉浸在情欲中的他...从来就没有想要隐藏自己真是的欲望。他双眼迷离，微微颤抖，喘息不停从他那鲜红的嘴里传出，灼热的身体不安地扭动，这一切都说明他想要更多。包括他的下半身挺立的阴茎，前液让那顶端闪闪发亮。出于好奇，我伸手握住他的性器慢慢套弄着。  
  
“Erik！噢天啊！”Charles弓起身子，哭喊着叫了出来。像是这样取悦一个男人，在他的身上做出这样的事情，竟然对我来说是如此得心应手...这几乎要把我吓疯了！我不曾记得最近脑袋有受过伤，可我现在的行为完全像是一个脑子被人砸了之后才会做出的事情。我厌恶同性恋和那些娘娘腔的男人，可现在我竟然正在和他上床？我到底是怎么了？我决定不再去考虑这些问题，因为现在当务之急是解决我的需求。我觉得这应该和女人做爱并没有什么区别，我以前也干过女人的屁眼，我知道要先润滑扩张一下，这样才不会太疼。公寓里没有安全套，所以我就决定直接这样上了。庆幸的是我在抽屉里翻找到了润滑剂，双手抖得几乎要拿不稳润滑剂，我挤了一点抹在自己的阴茎和他的穴口上。我将手指挤入了他的小穴中按摩的同时，他剧烈地痉挛着。他的脸变得更加绯红，紧闭双眼，发出了几声虚弱的呻吟。他一动不动地躺在床上，我起身撑在他上面，分开了他的双腿。  
  
“准备好了吗？”我轻声问他。他看着我，呜呜嘤嘤地回答我，我看见了他眼中的焰火，那灼热的渴望。他想要我，想要我继续。他用力拽着枕头，然后我缓缓地进入了他，他那里是那么的紧，又那么的热。我们两人的喘息声混合在一起，他听上去相当的痛苦。我们肌肤相亲，上面铺满了细密的汗水。  
  
“Charles？”我贴着他的脸轻声问他，尽了最大的努力不要让自己这么快就射出来。他眼里水雾迷茫，呜呜嘤嘤地轻轻点了点头。  
  
“求你Erik，求你了。”Charles娇吟，将自己的手臂和双腿都环在我身上，示意着让我继续。我缓慢地继续深入，挺立的下体硬得生疼。我想要更快一点，但是我并不想把Charles弄疼。我贴在他的脖子上低吼着，沿着那曲线舔舐他的汗水。我喜欢听他的叫床声，他那紊乱的喘息和绝望的声调。还有他身体里的热度！那让人兴奋的紧致！这快感几乎快让我升天了。我加快了速度，双手撑在他身体两侧，让他抱着我。迷离的双眼里全是情欲的色彩，这让我再也把持不住。我的速度变得更快了，他更加大声地哭喊着。我不停进出着他的身体，做着活塞运动，狠狠地操着他。他让我在这色欲之中变得相当疯狂，我渴望着能和他一起达到顶峰。我们急促的呼吸声回响在空气中，疯狂索取后高潮的到来终不可避免，最后我射在了他身体里面。在他感觉到我已将他体内填满之后，伴随着痉挛也射了出来。我喘着粗气趴在他身上，整个房间里只能听见我和他紊乱的呼吸声。当欲火焚身的感觉褪去了之后，我躺在他的旁边，一把 将他搂入怀中，在他身上落下细碎的吻。我觉得我应该睡了一小会，可当我睁开眼睛的时候窗外还是一片黑色，他也仍躺在我身旁安睡。我将他抱住，又不停地吻着他。他瞬间就醒了过来，回应了我的吻。我让他转身背对着我躺好，这让我可以从后面抱着他。可我仍然很想要。  
  
他的双颊再次染上绯红，欲求不满地看着我。我知道他也想要再来一次。我让他分开双腿，略微抬高自己的臀部，随后我找来了润滑剂，迷迷糊糊地又开始干他。他的声音肆意在空气中蔓延，毫不掩饰其中的欲望。我就是忍不住想要他，我想要用自己的热度与情欲将他填满，我想要这欢愉让他为之疯狂。我太饥渴了，只要听见他因为我而发出的呻吟，就让我全身颤栗不已。我根本不记得我们到底接吻了多少次，做了多少回。我从来没有感受过像这样原始的欲望。他愿意做任何事情，愿意献出他的身体供我享乐。等到我们停下的时候，已经几乎是黎明了。我将他搂在怀里，一直睡到了当天中午。那是周末，所以我们并没有工作。等我发现他已经醒来的时候，他都已经传好了衣服准备离开了。这时我叫住了他。  
  
“你要去哪？”我问他。  
  
他的肩膀突然抖了一下，转过头看向我，面露惊恐之色。“先生？”  
  
“给我回来！”  
  
他犹豫地走了回来，开始结结巴巴地解释着我和他之间发生的事。  
  
“先生，关于昨晚，我不知道究竟发生了什么。请不要打我因为我—”  
  
我抓着他的手腕将他扯入怀里，再次吻住了他。终于让他乖乖闭嘴了，我意犹未尽地舔了舔他的下唇，他抱怨的叹息全被我吞入口中。再次将他放开的时候他靠在我怀里，满面潮红，调整着自己的呼吸。他的身体又变热了。  
  
“你还要我告诉你多少次？叫我Erik。”  
  
我温柔地将他前额散落的发丝拨开，他难以置信地看着我，眼里还是保持着一丝的警惕。  
  
“可Erik，昨晚那只是一个意外，我—”  
  
“不许再想那件事了！我也不想去思考它！我只是想去感受它！所以你赶紧把衣服脱了给我躺回来！”我亲昵地向他轻吼。我这一番话让Charles惊呆了，他呆坐在那儿。我不满地叹了口气，脱掉了他的衬衣和剩下的衣物。  
  
“上帝！你知不知道，你有时候反应真的很慢啊？”我一边抱怨一边让他躺好抱回自己怀里。他用了我的香皂洗了个澡，能从他的发丝上嗅出我洗头水的味道。我把自己的鼻子埋在他头发里呼吸着那气味，我喜欢这味道。檀香里混合着柑橘的清香，虽然它闻上去带了点果味，但显得十分有男人味。我心满意足地吻了一下他的太阳穴，他温顺地躺在我旁边。我们沉默了好一会，我拉着他让他往上躺了点。  
  
“当时我没醉，Charles。我一直在告诉你，可是你就是没听。我知道昨晚发生了什么—”  
  
“我很抱歉—”Charles的声音听上去有点压抑。  
  
“你抱歉什么？该道歉的人应该是我！你觉得这对我来说很容易吗？我猜是那个亲了你又强迫让你和我做的人！这跟你有什么关系了？”我的音调因怒气而抬高。我并不是因为他而生气，我生气是因为我自己。Charles不安地看着我，一时无言语对。我摇了摇头。  
  
“该死！”我咕哝着。出于对我愤怒的恐惧，他尽自己自己最大的努力避免与我的目光接触。终于我无无奈地叹了口气。  
  
“看着我，Charles。”  
  
他抬眼看向我，眼神里全是柔情。该死！只要看见他露出那样的表情，我又想和他做爱了！我轻柔地把手指放在他的眉梢，一路沿着向下滑去停在他的颧骨上。  
  
“我们不要管外面的世界怎么样，Charles。让我们就...就好好享受只有我们的现在—”我轻轻地说着。尽管他的眼角还泛着泪光，但也还是点了点头同意我说的话。我握着他的手将它放在自己身上。  
  
“爱抚我。这没关系的，你可以对我做任何想做的事。你可以抛开一切疯狂一回。”  
  
Charles轻声呻吟了一声，亲了一下我的脸颊。他又变得燥热难当了。他的灼热的气息吹在我的脖子上，这热度让我的皮肤起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，就像是烈火遇上了坚冰的感觉。对别人这样也会有这种感觉吗？也许它就是那么的与众不同，让这一切看上去更加情色。和他欢爱的时候，那激烈的感觉像是将我每一寸的理智都化为了齑粉。他就那样躺在我身下，任由我的阴茎将他穿刺。他就算是骑在我身上也依然表现得相当坦诚与开放。他和我做的时候都相当认真，放浪地摆动自己的身体，向我展示着他身体的每一个角落。从他喉咙里传来的的哭喊声似乎在诉说着他当时的疼痛与快感，这无疑让我更加亢奋。那天我们总共做的次数已经数不清了，可是我仍然能记得那感觉是多么的美妙。我记得他的体香，他的温度，还有他和我在一起温顺的样子。我控制不住自己想要吻他的欲望，控制不住想要爱抚他的冲动，仿佛下一秒就要不得不分开了。只有吃饭的时候我们短暂休息了一会，但我们紧张得甚至都没有简单地准备一下那些食物，单纯的只是为了填饱肚子，然后继续一次又一次疯狂地交合。这总有一天会死于纵欲过度的吧！当我阴茎上的皮肤都被摩擦得有点红肿后，我们就睡一小会，或是持续好几小时的接吻，然后继续再来下一回合。我根本不能控制住自己的欲望，我们精疲力尽，到最后只依靠单纯的本能而行动。我们整整两天都在一起，连我自己都不敢相信能做那么长的时间...而且还是和一个男人！  
  
我并不想就在这里结束，可是我不得不让他回去了。因为第二天我们都有工作。当他走到时候，我仔细思考了一下我和他之间究竟发生了什么。大概在我那么彻底地干了他之后，他对我的吸引也会下降吧。这样我就能够将他遗忘放下一切了。这也是我处理和那些女人的关系时所用的方法，我相信这在他身上一样也会奏效。可当我周一在办公室看见他的脸的时候，我感觉自己的心脏又在胸膛里狂跳不停，我的脉搏又达到了当初沉浸在那欲望与火热的欢爱之中，我想对他来说也是一样的，因为我看见了他眼中一闪而过的欣喜。他咬了一下自己的下唇，对我露出了一个微笑，魅惑的微笑。咖啡和整理好的文件一如既往地摆在我的桌上。  
  
“早上好，先生！”Charles亲切地和我打招呼。我抬头看着四周是否偶人经过，因为当时那门是打开的。隐约地看到了几个人之后，我略带怒气冷淡地回应了他，继续保持沉默。Charles发现了我冰冷的态度，他低下了头，看上去有些难过。他了解我的为人，所以他也明白为什么我对他会是这样的态度。我对他的态度就像往常一样，态度强硬，丝毫不将他放在眼里。为了给所有人做个样子，我在他身后朝他狠狠瞪了一眼。  
  
“Xavier！那份关于Sales的报告哪去了？我十分钟之前就找你要了！”我朝着门口大喊着，Charles从他办公桌后抬起了头看着我，看着这样的他让我觉得有点心痛。 _为什么？为什么对你这么做会让我觉得那么糟糕？这不是我！我是恐怖的上司！是个恐同人士！女人在我面前什么都不是，我凌驾于所有人之上！我是那个以自我为中心的混蛋！可为什么你会让我产生这样的感觉？你到底何方神圣，会让我感觉这样对你简直连渣滓都不如？_  
  
Charles吞了吞口水，看着自己的屏幕，坐在电脑前飞快地打字。“我现在完成了，先生！很抱歉现在才给你—”  
  
“别心不在焉的，Xavier，好好做你的工作！你要表现一直这么差劲为什么我还要提拔你？”粗鲁的声音几乎所有人都能听得见。Charles被这话吓了一跳，之后默默地去做别的工作了。那一整天他看上去都死气沉沉的，他根本藏不住自己内心的悲伤。他并没有为此而哭泣，可我对他的所作所为让我感到十分罪恶。我该怎么办？我得保持我的形象！而且如果别人发现我对他的态度不一样了，他们会怎么想？我不打算向他解释。这一天结束时，Charles急匆匆地离开了办公室。我从自己办公室的玻璃门后看着他的离去，他并没有注意到我脸上痛苦的表情。我惊奇的发现我的脸颊上有些湿润，当我触摸到它的时候才发现那都是我的泪水。我根本都没有意识到自己哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> ① barfing rainbows是一网络用语，指的是某人受到了极度的惊吓。其实彩虹也是同性恋的象征之一啦，个人觉得这里也是想暗示Charles其实是个gay。  
> ② 此处的彩虹暗指同性恋。


	2. Chapter 2

_对于我的所作所为让他受了伤这件事，我感到相当愧疚，特别是在我睡过他之后。我不能就这样简简单单在大伙面前改变自己的形象。万一他们开始怀疑猜测我也是个同性恋该怎么办？我不是同性恋！不是！我不想去思考我和他之间发生的那些事已经把我们两个人都变成了同性恋的事实。我觉得我们依然还是个男人。我只是对他抱有好感，单纯的想要他，仅此而已！要怪就怪他那双该死的眼睛！我到底怎么了？究竟是何等疯狂的事情发生在我身上才会让我变成这幅模样？这是我之前在街角殴打了一顿那个基佬而发生在我身上的因果报应(Karma)吗？可这一切让我感觉好像突然释放了压抑很久的真实自我一样...噢该死的！不！才不要！我不要这样！但我现在到底是个什么？我到底是谁？上帝，我感觉糟透了..._  
  
相安无事的日子一天天过去，圣诞节也随之而来。我和他都忙于各自的工作。Charles依然保持那副书呆子的样子，谈论公事的时候也是十分严肃拘谨。我在想，如果我们能够回到和他发生性关系之前，我对他绝对不会是现在这个样子，对他这种不自然的渴望毫无疑问是不复存在。但那不可能发生，越是在办公室里见到他，越是让我回忆起他那热情的吻与触感，还有那些让人愉悦的性爱。我完全不能控制自己，每天早上睁眼时满脑子里都是关于他的那些愚蠢的想法。真该死！我到底是怎么了？内心乱成一团的我不敢找人倾诉。之前和那些女人做完之后我都是冷酷地拔屌无情抽身离去，可是为什么和他做完，就让我感觉如此特别呢？ _我还是很想念他，他的肉体。_ 像往常一样我态度简单粗暴，待他如草芥一般，可他并没有报复我。他也没有像是那天在出租车里一样告诉我他对我的看法究竟如何，只是安静地接受了我粗鲁的行为。真正让我生气的是他只是默默地用那双蓝眼睛看着我，毫不掩饰其中的悲伤。我猜这大概就是我为什么对他变本加厉的原因了。  
  
我给了他厚厚一摞文件，让他在办公室里忙前忙后。我会故意让他加班，这让我们有机会一起处理那些报告；我也会带他去参加一些会议，然后让他在众人面前洋相大出，我用这样的方式告诉他们，他对我来说根本不重要。Charles只会为自己鲁莽的行为道歉个不停。我讨厌这样的他。我想要他对我发火，大声地告诉我他对我是有多么的厌恶。可他就算经受了我对他做的那么多事，也只是默默地隐忍，让我继续对他这么做。这让我从内向外都感觉糟透了。他大概根本就没有意识到我会这样吧。以前每当圣诞节来临的时候，我通常都会参加朋友的派对，然后带一些女人去价格不菲的酒店，可今天好像所有的人都早早地离开了公司，回家去过节了。这就是有一群已婚同事的不足之处。他们并不能无时不刻地伴你左右，对他们来说摆在第一位的都是家庭。想想就让我觉得反胃！我从来不会和我的父母过圣诞节！我的母亲住在另一个州，而我的父亲，有自己的家庭，一个妻子和两个女儿。当然父亲也尝试邀请我参加过几次聚会，不过我都拒绝了。Charles没来得及和他的家人团聚，因为在这期间里所有的机票都订满了。所以我们各自都在忙着手头上的工作，不是现在加班做完的话就等着放假回来被这些工作淹吧。Charles和我一起坐在会议室里，处理那些报告。今年的平安夜我估计就是泡在酒吧里，遇见几个心仪的女人罢了。  
  
“那一叠你处理完了吗？”完成了自己面前一叠文件之后我问Charles，他看也没看，点了点头，神情专注地扫视着自己的文档。  
  
“是的，先生—”  
  
“很好，我们马上要完成了！”我伸着懒腰，打了个哈欠。想着一会马上要手里拿着一大杯啤酒，或是和某人一起躺在床上，我就等不及想要出去了。我看向Charles，好奇心逐渐变大。我决定在短时间和他分别之前再进行一个小小的交谈。此时公司里的同时基本上都早已离开。  
  
“既然你没办法赶上你的飞机，你准备怎么过你的圣诞节呢？”我随口一问，想让自己表现的更加友善一点。  
  
Charles从那文档之中回过神来，奇怪地看着我。“我去看我的父母啊—”他小声地说。  
  
我感觉自己有点尴尬，因为我不知道在只有我们两个人的时候是该对他好一点还是继续想一个混蛋一样。其实我想说的是，得了吧！怎么会有人喜欢你对他的态度一会好一会又不好的呢？如果我像往常一样对他，至少可以让彼此少一些误会。我清了清自己的喉咙，继续完成自己剩下的报告，两人再次变得沉默。我们各自离开办公室的时候甚至都没有说一句圣诞快乐。我先行一步，但当我走在黑暗的停车场时，我看了一眼自己的手表，那已经很晚了。我不知道Charles住在哪里，所以我决定回去找他，载他一程。就当是还他上一次送我回家的人情。我不明白为什么我变得这样了，估计还是因为我在圣诞节的夜晚里让他加班到很晚而不能与家人团聚时产生的歉意吧。当我拦下他的时候，他正准备离开。  
  
“Charles，等等！”  
  
他转身，用那澄澈的蓝眸看着我，这让我吓了一跳。我发誓，看到他这表情时我的心绝对漏跳了几拍。我又多看了他几眼，他身穿深蓝色的外套，脖子上戴着一条灰色的围巾，今天也戴了那个金属框的眼镜，估计是和隐形眼镜换着来戴吧。我喜欢他眼神中似水的柔情；我喜欢他那张动人的脸庞。我故作镇定走向他。  
  
“已经很晚了，上回你替我打车是我欠你一个人情。我准备送你回去—”  
  
Charles满腹狐疑地看着我走来，双手插在自己的口袋里。看着他站在那儿，被城市的灯光与夜空的繁星所包围，寒风吹散了他棕色的发丝，让这一切看上去是那么的优美。想要吻他的冲动再次涌上心头，不过这一次我克制住了自己。我已经能够预见在我将他拖在办公室里加班到这么晚之后，他一定会拒绝我的邀请。可他最终点了点头，跟着我一起走向了停车场。我们坐进了车里，让他将家里的住址告诉我。  
  
“如果可以的话Lehnsherr你可以在街角的那家店稍作停留吗？虽然不知道他们是不是还开着，但是我想先给我的父母买一点东西—”  
  
“没问题—”  
  
我们把车开到了那家店，它还没打烊。他急匆匆地从车上下来，走了进去。透过车窗我看不清他究竟买了什么东西，等到他进来时我才发现他买了一大束花，红玫瑰，白玫瑰，满天星和小雏菊。我觉得再圣诞节里给父母送这种东西简直是不能更像一个同性恋了！想到这里我就忍不住笑了起来，我看着Charles，问他下一站该去哪里。然后他告诉我接下来想去Graymalkin教堂①。我在内心窃笑，Charles去探望父母之前还要去一趟教堂！看来他除了是一个同性恋以外，他同时也是一个疯狂的信徒(religious Nutter)！他大概猜到了我在想什么，不过他一句话也没说。实际上，他坐在后面，很忧伤地笑着。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，我希望你不要介意我去那里。”Charles突然很正式地跟我说。我耸耸肩，朝他露出了一个小小的微笑。  
  
“没有，这正好我也可以去看看！我已经很久没有去过了呢！”  
  
“噢你想和我一起来吗？”Charles问道。  
  
“当然！我想看看它现在变成什么样了。我只记得在我很小的时候去过教堂—”  
  
“你确定吗？我觉得让你把我送去那里已经很麻烦你了—”  
  
“为什么不呢？反正今天是圣诞节嘛！”我表现出一副心情大好的样子，当然这不过是我的借口，我只是想对他更好一点罢了。  
  
Charles开心地点了点头，约莫一个半小时之后我们到了教堂。他坐落在城市里一个很古旧的地方，周围的房子看上去摇摇欲坠的，十分有历史感。由于天色已晚，周围没有太多的人，只有少数几个过来祈祷的。Charles和我走了进去，他坐在长凳上说了几句简短的祷词。我就站在一旁默默地看着他，等他说完。我打量着四周，欣赏着这教堂。该死，就算时间飞逝，这地方还是和以前一模一样。Charles站了起来，示意我们可以出去了，我便跟上了他。我以为他会往我们停车的方向走，可他却走向了教堂的另一边，走向了教堂被铁门分隔的那一边...那是墓园。我突然恍然大悟，为什么Charles会买那些花了，我觉得自己真是一个神经大条的家伙(insensitive prick)！跟在他进入墓园的同时，我在内心里不停咒骂着自己，直到我们在刻着他父母生辰忌日的墓碑前停下，上面只有一行简洁的墓志铭：在此缅怀Brian与Sharon，愿你们能够永驻儿子的心间。这让我看上去感觉异常熟悉。Charles把花从塑料包装里拿了出来，轻轻地放在了石板上。他看着墓碑站了一会，神态很柔和。他的眼角有些湿润，呼出的气息在寒冷的空气中冷凝成白雾，他用最轻柔的声音说着。  
  
“爸，妈，圣诞快乐！”  
  
一想到自己先前对于Charles抱有那样的想法，就觉得这让我愧疚到了极点。我不停替自己的行为找借口，搞什么鬼呢！为什么我会觉得这么愧疚？他不过是我最近才提拔的一个卑微的助理！为什么这些想法会对我造成这么大的影响？与此同时，Charles从纸袋里拿出了一小束雏菊与粉色的康乃馨，交到了我的手上。我看着他给我的这束花，相当困惑。  
  
“拿着，轮到你了。你已经很久没有去看望她了。这一次你也可以给她献花—”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你的妹妹！你已经很久没有去给她扫墓了。我偶尔会在这里看见你的父亲，但是我从来没有见过你和你的母亲来过—”  
  
他说的是Ruth②。当她去世的时候我只有十岁。Charles是怎么得知她的事情的？只要一想到她我就感觉泪水在眼眶里打转，她死的时候真是太可怜了。她就在我的面前被车撞飞，让我难过了很久很久。她被埋葬在这里的时候只有六岁，更让我感到耻辱的是，我竟然忘了她。当我想问问Charles他到底是怎么知道这件事时，多年以前的记忆突然再次浮现我的脑海之中...  
  
 _我第一次来探望她的那一天，是一个下午。我几乎是从家里逃出来的，因为我的父母又在争吵。我想和自己在乎的人在一起，唯一能够想到的就是我的妹妹。所以我来到她的墓前，跪在墓碑前无声啜泣着。我因为她的不幸而哭泣，同时也是因为我自己。我手中只有一朵雏菊，我将它放在了石板上。哭了一阵子之后，我站了起来，在墓园里徘徊。我一个人并没有感觉到害怕，我四处溜达了一会，看见了一个小男孩，他大概也就六七岁的样子，被一个牧师领去一个很大的墓碑。他大声地哭着，不停用手擦着自己的眼睛。那个牧师告诉他，让他一个人静一静，随后那老人就转身离开了，在那铁门之后等他。我擦干自己的泪水，然而不知怎么地，我朝他走了过去，看见他将一些好像是自己采摘的满天星放在了墓前。他颤抖着不停啜泣，用带着哭腔的声音小声地说。_  
  
“爸爸！妈妈！”  
  
对此我感到很遗憾，他失去了他的双亲。我能理解他的悲痛，但是并不知道那有多么的沉重。我走向他，在他不停哭泣的时候蹲在他身旁。他终于注意到了我的存在，抬头看着我，眼泪纵横流了一脸。他是一个可爱的孩子。棕色的头发被剪得很短，他那蓝眼睛里凝满了泪水。他的样子如天使般美好，我无言，轻轻地伸出了手，将他抱住。  
  
“我也失去了我的妹妹，她的名字是Ruth—”我轻声说道。当我放开他的时候，我伸手指向了她的墓碑。然而他还在哭泣，僵硬地擦拭着泪水，甚至鼻涕都留下来了。他没有带手绢，我只好拿出自己的手绢帮他擦了干净。他惊异地看着我，看他的样子仍然没缓过来，我又抱住了他，贴在他耳边低语。  
  
“不要担心，就算他们不在你身边了，他们也会一直看着你的。虽然他们已经不在人世了，但这并不意味他们不会继续爱你了。他们仍然会像往常一样，爱永远不会消失。就像这微风，就算它不再那儿你也能感觉的到。虽然这一开始很难接受，但我保证，一切都会好起来的—”（十岁的我说出如此有深度的话？事后想起我还是觉得当年是那么的幼稚。）那个小男孩也抱回了我，我们就这么紧紧抱着对方，直到那个牧师告诉他是时候离开了。那个男孩不情愿地站了起来，向着那牧师的方向跑了过去，然后回头停了下来，向我招了招手，露出一个温和的笑容后便离开了。我甚至到最后都不知道他的名字。

“那是你？那个少年？你怎么还能记得呢？那都多久以前的事了！”我瞪大双眼惊呼，Charles只是静静地看着终于想起多年之前第一次见面时回忆的我。他和蔼地笑着，抬头看向这正向我们闪烁的，点缀着漆黑夜空的星辰。  
  
“我记得你那时对我说的话。我从来都没有忘记它们，Lehnsherr先生。这么多年来我一直在脑海里回忆这你说的那句‘不要担心，就算他们不在你身边了，他们也会一直看着你的。虽然他们已经不在人世了，但这并不意味他们不会继续爱你了。他们仍然会像往常一样，爱永远不会消失。就像这微风，就算它不再那儿你也能感觉的到。虽然这一开始很难接受，但我保证，一切都会好起来的’。尽管出自一个陌生人之口，那仍是我听过最仁慈的话语—”  
  
我百感交集，感觉喉咙好像被什么东西给堵住了。该死！妈的！我不想在他面前哭出来！哪怕是他只有六岁，他都还记得我说的那些话！我当年一定给他留下了很深刻的印象！  
  
“这就是为什么就算你现在这样对我，对我这样残忍无情苛刻，我还是知道你是一个善良的人。我每次都会告诉自己总有一天这都会好起来，包括你对我的态度也是一样—”Charles的声音很温和。  
  
我颤颤巍巍地向后退了两步，眼睛干涩得生疼。Charles拿起了花束交到我手里。“是时候了，Erik。你应该去缅怀一下Ruth。她值得你去这么做—”  
  
我想说一些风凉话，我想告诉他我已经很久没有关注过Ruth了，甚至都要将她遗忘了，我只想赶紧从这里消失。和他一起前往Ruth的墓碑的路上让我觉得自己是个可悲的蠢货，根本不值得他对我抱有这么高的期望。Ruth的墓碑很干净，杂草被仔细修剪过，像是被什么人打扫了。石板上有一束早已枯萎的花，我将它拿了出来交给Charles，他将这束干花放进了纸袋里。我将花束放在石板上，看着她的名字，Ruth Lehnsherr③ 。那里还有一张她的照片，被树脂包裹在其中防止褪色。照片里的她正趴在桌子上，对着镜头灿烂地笑着。对于在她那个年纪的女孩来说，她是那么贴心，那么可爱。我只希望她现在能够呆在一个幸福的地方。我抬眼看向Charles，感觉自己的眼睛还在刺痛，因为我正在用极大地努力阻止泪水滑落。  
  
“我偶尔也会用你的名义来看望她，Erik。她会理解你的繁忙的—”  
  
“为什么你要这么做？那时的我对你来说不过是一个不认识的孩子罢了—”  
  
“这不碍事。因为我知道你是一个好孩子，我这么做只是想回报你当时对我说的那些话—”  
  
我懊恼地深呼一口气，露出了一个苦涩的笑容。“哇哦，现在你真的让我感觉对你做出了那么多事情之后的自己是一个不折不扣的混蛋了！”  
  
Charles蹙眉，忧心忡忡地。在我蹲在墓前时附身将手放在我的肩上安慰我。“天啊，Lehnsherr先生！我并不想让你产生这种感觉的，我只是—”  
  
在他够着我之前，我就抓着他的手腕将他转向了自己，一把将他搂入怀中。“喔！”Charles吓了一跳。  
  
“谢谢你—”我抱着他，轻柔的话语飘入他的耳中，心脏在胸膛里震耳欲聋地跳动着。此刻我们就像乘上了时光机，再次回到了当年的那个时候，那时的我们还是都还只是一个单纯的少年。Charles轻哼了一下，也伸手抱着我作为回应。我很开心，因为我们能够重拾当年的柔情。我怀念他在我怀里的那种感觉，手上的力度几乎大得要将他嵌入自己的身体里，彼此之前的厌恶之情早就被抛到了不知何处。天气逐渐变得越来越冷，我们不情愿地放开了对方，一起走出了墓园。我本想开车送他回家的，可他告诉我那房子离这儿就只有几个街口，他可以自己走回去。不过在我锲而不舍的建议下他最终还是妥协了。他那房子看上去摇摇欲坠的，我没有一个同事是住在这种地方的。他住在一个大宅子里，但那看上去已经相当破旧了。正对着的是一条车道，不过那里一辆车也没有，泛灰的房子寂寥地伫在原地，被一圈因生锈而嘎吱作响的铁门围了起来。我将车开近大门那破败的台阶，好奇地打量四周。  
  
“你之前就一个人住在这里？”  
  
“多年以前我是和我的亲戚一起住在这里的，不过他们他们都搬去别的地方，寻找更好的生活了。我知道这地方早已不属于我，可它给我留下了太多太多美好的回忆—”  
  
“那你为什么不重新装修它？”  
  
“我父母只给我留下的遗产只够供我读完大学，我已经没有更多的钱去重新修整它了。而且我也赚不够那么多的钱，所以让它继续这样放着了—”  
  
“嗯，这地基看来还是挺好的，不过木头结构的部分大概已经腐烂了。估计这用不了多久就会成为一栋危楼—”我严肃地评论。  
  
“我知道，可是我就是一个这么多愁善感的家伙—”Charles听上去有些不好意思。他温柔地看了我一会儿，说出了一句话，那字句仿佛有魔力一般，让我十分向往。  
  
“你想要亲自进去看看吗？”  
  
“当然！”  
  
我们从车上下了，那房子内部的景象让我惊叹不已。最上方是用玻璃制成的穹顶，可以清晰地看见那夜空。在我们脚下的是一块破败的暗红色地毯，破裂的地方被黑色点缀着。曾经被粉刷为白色的墙壁以及上面镶嵌的雕花都已变成灰黄色。厚重的酒红色窗帘仍然挂在那庞大的窗户前，不过更让我惊讶的是这地方散落着各种各样的书籍，在书架上的，在地板上的，或是在桌上的。它们有的封面是由皮革装订的，但大多数都还是平装书。会客厅里宽大的大理石壁炉前有一张老旧的沙发。这地方看上去虽然破破烂烂的，但是却很干净，没有一丝灰尘，不过地上随处可见的都是各种各样的书。为了节省能源，Charles只在我们坐下的地方点亮了灯，他手里拿着一个巨大的手电筒，示意我跟着他继续探索这个地方。这里面看上去真的很大。  
  
“哇哦，如果你真的有钱修理这里的话，这看起来一定会相当的棒的！可像你这样的年轻人不应该一个人住在这里，这太不安全了—”  
  
Charles突然笑了起来，那银铃般的笑声十分动人。“先生，我已经33岁了。根本不是什么小男孩了—”  
  
我惊讶地看着他。“唔，你看上去真的很年轻。我还以为你只有二十来岁呢—”我感觉自己愚蠢至极，我竟然连简单的加减法都不会做。  
  
“嗯，常有的事。每次我告诉他们我的真实年龄的时候都会让他们觉得难以置信—”  
  
我们继续在黑漆漆的走廊里行走，沿途有不少陈旧的画像和雕塑，或是充满灰尘的卧室。如果他要自己打扫的话，毫无疑问这是一个艰难的任务，我完全理解为什么Charles没有打扫那些房间。我们转了一圈之后，回到了会客厅里，Charles点起了壁炉里的火焰供我们两人取暖。我想要了解更多关于他的故事，于是我问了他不少问题，诸如现在他的亲戚们都住在哪里之类的。我也询问了他的生日是哪一天，他告诉我他的生日在九月21日。我记得在那一天里办公室没有一个人给他庆生，估计是因为他从来没有告诉大家到底是哪一天。我不停向他询问着一些关于他自己的细节，然后我向他提出了一个从墓园里回来之后就一直在我脑海里徘徊的问题。  
  
“你在Lehnsherr企业里工作时，是不是知道那是我父亲的公司，而且正好我也在那工作？所以这才是你想在我手下工作的原因？”我推测他一定了解过我，毕竟他知道我妹妹和我父亲的事情。  
  
Charles对于我这番话无奈地笑了笑，微不可见的红晕爬上了他精致的脸庞。“没错，我想再和你见一面。我在网上寻找一些感兴趣的公司时，我看见了Lehnsherr企业正在招聘职员，于是我提交了申请。收到录取通知书时让我欣喜若狂，尽管我大概永远不会有机会见到你或是和你说上话。庆幸的是我进入了你的部门，不过一开始他们告诉我，我应该是Emma Frost小姐的助理，但最后我还是成为了你手下的一员。办公室里的同事马上提醒我要提防你，他们说了一些关于你的很糟糕的话，不过一开始我并没有相信它们。可当我真正再次与你相见时，透过你的表情和你的眼神我知道你很嫌弃我，我才终于意识到自从我们最后一次见面后，你已经改变太多了。但是我还是想再见你一面，因为我希望终有一日你能注意到我， _真正地注意到我—_ ”  
  
我恍然大悟。我根本没注意到他付出了巨大的努力进入我父亲的公司，就为了能够再见我一面。这才是为什么他一直想要靠近我的原因，他对我的感情绝不仅是敬佩，因为他对我有意思。这就是原因...这就是一切的原因...  
  
“这就是你为什么愿意让我吻你以及和你上床的原因吗，Charles？”  
  
听到我说出这句话时，Charles从椅子上弹了起来，红着脸看向了别处。我凑了过去，抬起他的下巴让他看着我的双眼。他的样子看上去十分慌乱与紧张。  
  
“为什么你不告诉我那个人就是你？为什么你从来没有提醒过我小时候发生的那件事？”我的声音很轻柔。  
  
“我...我原本想告诉你的，可是一想到那都是很久以前的事了，我猜你大概也早就忘记了。毕竟你变了那么多。我以为那件事并不会对你造成多大的影响的—”  
  
“如果我告诉你它确实对我造成了很大的影响，会让你觉得惊讶吗？”  
  
Charles眼睛睁得大大地看着我，露出十分惊异的表情。上帝救我，他又在做着这诱人的表情了！那温柔的神情似乎只属于我一个人。我靠了过去，再次轻轻地将他吻住。剩下的话语全都被我拆散融化在嘴里，我紧紧将他搂住。他先是愣住了，不过在我用温暖的怀抱将他圈住时他也逐渐瘫倒在我身上，我们就这样亲吻着彼此，如此轻柔。我从来没有像这样吻过一个女人。不知为何，这样柔和的接吻感觉很棒。这让我感觉眼前头晕目眩的，我以前从未体验如此的温暖。它驻扎在我心间，让我觉得现世竟是这般安好。我们吻了很久，只有在需要换气的时候才停下来。当我们的唇瓣分开时，他几乎都要喘不过气了。接着我在他宽厚的前额落下一吻，然后是他的眼睑，他的脸颊，还有他那圆润的下巴。他小声的呼喊让我听着都要融化了。他的身体是那么的灼热，热量混合着他醉人的体香，从他身上的每一个毛孔里散发出来。他闻上去好香。他身上的香水好香混合了雪松木与香柠的清香，也许还有一点生姜。我对于这方面一向很注重，所以还是有些了解。他的味道让我想起了我第一次抱他的时候，因为那时的他闻上去也是这样的。我记得很清楚。我亲吻着他的脖颈，用力吮吸，在他的皮肤上留下一个又一个的吻痕。这唤起了他的欲望，他难耐地扭动着自己的脖子，随后他突然一把将我推开，从座位上站了起来。  
  
“已经很晚了，先生！你一定还有想要去的地方！很抱歉，不过还是谢谢你愿意载我一程！让我去把你的外套拿过来—”  
  
我挠了挠自己的脸，又好气又好笑地看着他。“我没有想去的地方，Charles！而且你竟然还没有给我喝点什么就要送我离开！”  
  
Charles被我这番话弄的有点慌乱，意识到自己的待客之道竟然如此的差劲，他心不在焉地抓着他的头发。“抱歉！抱歉！先生！我这里没有咖啡也没有啤酒！我只有茶！”  
  
我坐回了沙发上，双手抱胸，表现出一副我根本不急着离开的样子。“那就来点茶吧！”我故作傲慢。  
  
“好的，先生！”  
  
Charles跑去了厨房给我准备喝的东西。当他离开的时候，我看了几眼手机上的短信和节日祝福后就把它关上了，我不想要被它们打扰。几分钟之后，他拿着一个托盘回来了，上面有一壶茶，两个茶杯和一些水果以及蛋糕。他把托盘放在我的面前，那香气不停地飘进我的鼻孔里。我有些不适应地吸了一下鼻子。一说到茶总是让我想起英国佬或是那些守旧的上流社会的人士，至于在我们这个国家里要是有人像是这样喝茶的话，我一向都认为他们是个同性恋。我喜欢咖啡，浓烈的味道里带一些苦涩。他泡的这东西太香了，闻着让我觉得有点腻。他把这深琥珀色的液体倒进茶杯里，夹了两块方糖进去之后又用钳子挤了一点柠檬汁。他把茶杯放在茶碟里递了给我，上面还有一个小小的勺子，那杯子看上去十分精致，我担心一不小心将它摔碎。我笨拙地接了过来，低头看着杯中的液体，用勺子搅拌了几下。  
  
“这什么鬼？”我盯着这茶说着，生怕喝了之后自己的味蕾要出点问题。  
  
“先生，这是伯爵茶。这是我最喜欢的茶。我本想给你喝点别的东西的，可是在我的冰箱里只有水和牛奶。我想你大概不会喜欢它们—”  
  
我将茶杯送到唇边，小啜一口。它尝起来有点柑橘的味道，还有一些隐隐约约苦涩的感觉，我突然发现自己...有点喜欢这口感。它尝起来很清爽，特别是青柠带来的后味让这一切感觉十分精妙。我端着杯子又多喝了几口，Charles看见我喝完了杯子里的茶后显得十分高兴。我品尝了一块他的蛋糕，他说这是自己烤的柠檬奶油蛋糕。我把他放在小盘子里的蛋糕切开，品尝着草莓与树莓。我端起自己的杯子，恰好看见壁炉上的挂钟正好指向了圣诞节。  
  
“圣诞快乐，Charles！”我小声向他庆祝。  
  
他看着我亲昵地笑了笑，也举起了自己的手中的茶杯。“圣诞快乐，先生！”  
  
后来的事情则是，我圣诞节那一整天都和Charles呆在一起。我没有去外面喝一杯或是去找些女人来睡，我们一直在聊天，直到深夜。Charles说的那些关于这大宅子的趣闻让我深深着迷，他告诉我他的那些脾气古怪但是又热心的亲戚在他父母去世后曾经在这个宅子里将他养大。他告诉我他的堂兄恶作剧而把他头发全部剃光了的那件事让我笑得前仰后合。睁眼一看见发现自己的头发全都消失确实把他吓坏了，不过事后他的堂兄也还是向道歉并且承认了是趁他睡着的时候做的。他告诉我对他来说最重要的就是他的头发。他也告诉我他没事也会经常去墓园转转，只是希望能够再次与我见面，但可惜的是自那以后就再也没见过我。这么多年过去了，他一直都在不停寻找我的踪迹。  
  
“Charles，当你真正见到我之后你有想要做什么吗？”Charles不知道该如何回答这个问题，他将视线移向了壁炉里，看着在余烬中不停跳动的焰火，看起来就算是火光也很喜欢他脸庞的轮廓，将他的视线衬托得更加柔和。  
  
“说实话，我真不知道，先生。大概也就只是希望我们能够成为朋友吧—”  
  
“很抱歉我让你萌芽友情的这想法化为幻影。正如你所见的，我和你想象中的样子完全不一样。我是一个糟糕的人—”  
  
“你并不是这样的，先生！”Charles情不自禁大喊，我不耐烦地叹了口气，靠在沙发里瞪着他。  
  
“那现在呢，现在我对你的态度就像在办公室里的一样，Charles。我滥用自己的职权，对你态度那么粗暴，就只是做出一副我讨厌同性恋的样子给众人看，表现出我对你那柔弱外表的厌恶—”  
  
Charles低着头，喃喃自语。“我理解你的行为，先生。如果你在办公室里对我太好的话会让你的名声出问题的—”  
  
“就是这样！看吧，我就是这么自私自利的家伙，对吧？我从来都没有在乎你的感受，也不会在乎别人的感受。如果你继续呆在我手下，就会继续被我虐待。我只会像往常一样继续说一些伤害你的话，最终这些事会伤透你的心的—”  
  
Charles沉默了很久，露出一副受了伤的表情，然后他小声咕哝了几句，但我没听清他说什么。  
  
“你刚刚说了什么？”  
  
“你要继续这样也没关系，先生。只要我能继续看着你—”这一次他说得清晰，我感觉自己的内心因为这些话而感到阵阵剧痛。就算是发生了那些事情之后，他依然放不下我。而且我也放不下他。就算是这感情让我我内心刺痛，让我感觉胃部难受，让我感觉要摧毁自己的理智，可是我还是想要去感受它。我站了起来，坐在他旁边，将自己的脑袋枕在他肩上，抬头看着他的侧颜。他满脸通红地低着头看着我，那温柔的眼神真让我心碎。我尽最大的努力让自己不要哭出来，可是眼泪还是毫无预警地流了下来，从我脸上滑落，滴在他的肩头。  
  
“为什么？为什么你要这样？”我悲叹，一把将他抱住。我趴在他肩上嚎啕大哭，甚至都都不记得是怎么上的楼，怎么进的他的房间。我们两人一起躺在床上，他将我圈在怀里抱紧。那一晚我们什么都没有做，我只是静静地躺在他旁边，感受那温暖的身体贴在我身旁，我就这样静静地将自己最柔弱的部分展示给他看。和Charles度过的这晚感觉相当美妙！真他妈棒极了！我低声啜泣着逐渐入睡，这感觉让我难以忘怀。黎明到来的时候，我醒了过来。Charles和我面对面地躺在一起，他仍在睡觉。就算是睡着了，他的美还是那么让人惊心动魄。我根本不敢相信他还是单身的。我梦见他了（不用去想都知道那一定是春梦），裤子把晨勃的我勒得十分难受。他还是没醒，我凑近盯着他的脸端详，他眼睑微颤，双唇紧闭，缓慢而轻巧地呼吸着。我伸出了手，隔着他的衬衣抚摸他的乳尖。我凑近躺了躺，将自己的硬挺压在他的性器上，他终于醒了。  
  
他是惊醒的。“Erik？”  
  
我默不作声，只是将手按在他的后颈，让他贴得更近，给了一个激情而又疯狂的吻。舌尖把玩着他的下唇，舔舐品味着它们。他双唇微启，迎接着我的舌头滑入他口腔之中，与之纠缠在一起。他表现出一副欲求不满的样子，双眼被欲望染上了情欲的色彩。我压在他身上继续亲吻他，让他感受我下身的硬度。他淫荡地抵着我的下身扭动，指尖攀上我的胸口，一直向下摩挲我激凸的乳尖。我本以为我会丧失对他的兴趣，可实际上我更想要了，我们之间强烈的欲望依旧挥之不去。我翻身将他压在身下，准备索取更多，接吻的动作变得越来越霸道，像是迫不及待地想要把对方拆散吃下肚里去一样。他因为高涨的欲望而颤抖着，用力咬了一下我的嘴唇，呜呜嘤嘤地呻吟着。我停了下来，迫不及待地将自己的衬衣扯下时还崩断了几个扣子，然后我粗暴地扑上去把他的衣服也脱掉。他小声地抱怨了一下，更加急切地吻着我，挣扎地勾着我的脖颈，另一只手压住我的后背，让彼此的勃起能够紧贴在一起。我们不停撕扯着对方身上的衣服，当我正试着解开自己的皮带的时候，颤抖的手根本不能完成预定的动作，因为此时Charles正在吮吸着我的乳尖，不停在手中套我胀痛的下体。  
  
我忍不住低吼了一声，Charles才乖乖停了下来帮我把皮带解开。我满意地亲吻着他的太阳穴，情色地舔着他的脸颊。我们终于把衣服脱得精光，在床上翻滚着不停索取对方。我的吻落在他胸口上，用力吮吸着他的肌肤，留下一个又一个的吻痕，他的脖子上已经有我昨晚亲他的时候留下的吻痕了，现在只是继续添加它们，完善我对他的标记。Charles在我身下颤抖着喘息，看着就让人觉得把持不住，他一个劲地舔着自己的唇瓣，想要够着我的阴茎。他的脸已被情欲染成红色。我巧妙地挣脱开，继续享受这让人难耐的游戏，我们都在等待，看看究竟是哪一方先会这疯狂的欲望而丧失自己的理智。Charles脸上痛苦的表情看上去再也忍受不了，这样的他让我为之痴狂。他在我身下剧烈颤抖喘息着，将手覆在我的胸口前。我狂热地看着他，四处寻找着能够用来润滑的东西。我看见了一瓶润肤露，那应该能派上用场。我将它涂满了我的下体和他的后穴，然后对准了入口。我再也忍不住了，如果我不尽快用自己的热量将他填满的话，我感觉这满载的感觉会让我炸裂。我挤入了他紧密的身体里，坚硬的性器一寸一寸向前深入，仔细地感受着他。他因为我的进入而叫了出来，疼痛让他的表情变得扭曲。等到他终于适应了我在他体内之后，我向他的深处用力一挺。我们两人的身体都变得灼热无比，汗水铺满了我们的肢体。我加快速度推送自己的臀部，贴在他胸口上的手变得粘腻。我压在他上方，抓着他其中之一的手腕按在床头的枕头上，继续占有他，他用力咬着另一只紧握成拳的手，试图将那些极度的快感全都扼杀在口中。他双腿紧紧缠在我的腰上，我不停向他深处顶去，让我失去了所有的理智。  
  
内心中原始欲望的野兽对他的渴望几乎要将他撕成碎片。他枕在枕头上，慵懒地摆动着头部。我动作粗暴地进出着他，让他双眼紧闭，丝毫不忌讳发出那下流的娇吟。我喜欢看着这样的他，他身心那最隐秘的部分都只属于我一个人。怎么会有人平时看上去那么严肃刻板，可在床上又这么浪呢？他怎么愿意一直骑在我的阴茎上，任凭这快感让他发出那些不雅的哭喊呢？他平时看起来那么瘦小，可他妈一到了床上就和猛虎一样！我不停进出着他的身体，肉体拍打的声音混合着他肆意的喘息，这淫荡的声音在房间里回响，让我们的变得更加燥热。我沉湎在这由他带给我的极致的快感之中，恨不得要淹死在其中。我和他一起喘着粗气，不顾一切地向那一点奔去，我们结合在一起，在他体内达到了高潮。我嘶吼着射了出来，停下来自己的动作，闭着眼睛回味着那余韵。他还在不停扭动着自己的臀部，快速地套弄自己的下体，在我之后也射了出来，精液洒在了他的小腹上，滴在床上。这欢愉的感觉让他瘫软在床，我们都大口喘息着，像是刚做完剧烈的运动一般。我从他体内抽了出来，心满意足地躺在他旁边。他靠近趴在我肩上，这一次我吻他的动作很轻柔。  
  
我们继续睡了一会，可当我醒来的时候，Charles正坐在床沿，用我的衬衣捂着自己的脸，无声地啜泣着。这动作让我莫名的心疼。我靠了过去，我们两个人都赤身裸体的，他抬起头看着我，眼中那凄美的神色正在诉说着什么。我几乎...控制不住自己要向他表白了。可是那很愚蠢！我不能告诉他我爱他！他是一个男人！我之前会毫不犹豫地对女人说出这样的话语，可现在如果我要说出来的话，那将会是完全不一样的情况。我不敢说出那一句话。对他的感情让我不停地做着思想斗争，直接这样说出来没有任何意义。  
  
“你还好吗，Charles？”  
  
Charles摇了摇头，继续哭泣，泪水不停从他的脸上滑下。“不好，Erik！这一切都不好！你彻底让我不一样了！你带走了我的肉体与灵魂，而且...让我放不下你。我是不是疯了？”他吸了一下鼻子，胡乱地擦着自己的眼睛。我用一只手搂着他的肩膀，让他靠在我身上。  
  
“Charles，我之前怎么跟你说的嗯？在这里，只有我们两个人的时候，一切都会不一样。如果你想要我对你温柔体贴，我能提供给你；如果你想要我们都变得霸道疯狂，我也能做得出来。你就没有发现我对你的心意吗？你没有发现我想要亲吻你想要和你上床的欲望几乎要将我杀死吗？”  
  
他不停地啜泣着，想要控制住自己的泪水，然后他抬头看了看我，趴在我的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
  
“我只是想知道，你希望我们继续这样吗？因为如果这些事让你受伤让你难过的话，我们就分开吧。如果你想要的话你可以辞职—”  
  
大概是一想到再也见不到我，或是和我经历了那么多之后又要分离的情况把他吓坏了。他从我身上爬了起来，用力地摇着头。  
  
“Erik，我只想要你！我不想要再和你分开了！我...我只想要能在你身旁就好—”他的声音很轻，脸上染上了诱人的红晕。一想到我可能还要继续在众人面前做出伤害他，否定他的行为就让我的内心隐隐作痛。  
  
“那么，你同意我们继续保持这样的关系吗？”  
  
显然他知道我指的是什么。他沉默了一会，抬头盯着天花板看着似乎在思考解决的办法，但最后还是毅然决然地点了点头。  
  
“很好，因为我发现我也很像和你在一起。如果你愿意的话，我们可以在你这里约会—”  
  
“好的，Erik—”  
  
“接下来...我要做什么来着？啊哈！”我轻快地说着，握住他的下体诱惑地爱抚。他抖了一下，看着我的手正在套弄他的阴茎，再次纵情地发出了那些淫荡的声音。他向后仰着，睫毛上还站着几滴泪珠，我握着他那不停跳动的性器，它很快就有反应了。我用鼻尖摩挲着他的肩膀，然后一点一点地轻咬他的耳垂，将灼热的吻印在他的后颈上。这举动让他的膝盖剧烈颤抖着，我吻了一下他的脸颊，然后是他的唇，接着紧紧贴在他的后背上加快了手中的动作。  
  
“嗯啊啊啊！天啊！”  
  
他慌乱站了起来，将我推倒在床，撑在我上方。由于我的体液仍在他身体里，所以他的后穴依然相当湿滑，让他能轻而易举地骑在我身上，任由柱体滑入体内。他灼热的手掌撑在我胸口，当我进入他身体的时候那后穴狠狠收缩了一下。他的双腿如我所料地一直抖个不停，他骑在我腰上，夹得我忍不住叫了出来。他下面还是那么热那么紧！到底为什么会这样呢？我感觉就像是滑进了一个灼热得几乎要让我融化的地方。他支着我的身子，上下起伏着不停发出淫荡情色的浪叫，爽得我身上每一个汗毛都竖起来了，让我血脉喷张。这感觉真是欲仙欲死！我用力向后仰着脖子，配合他的动作不停向上顶着自己的下身。我一次又一次地迷失在他的肉体里，不用说我们这一整天从早上一直到下午都像发情的野兽一样交媾。我们只在洗澡的时候停了下来，结束之后还是接着继续，直到Charles表示他想给我做点吃的。我们衣服也没穿，跟着他去了厨房。他走路的时候颤颤巍巍的让我忍不住笑了起来，因为我之前一直让他趴着让我一次又一次地进入他的身体，他的膝盖现在一定因为先前交合的姿势而感到酸痛无比，他拿蔬菜的手都在抖个不停。  
  
我用手臂将他圈住，温柔地从背后抱着他，吻了一下他的耳后。“Charles，你看你，抖得这么厉害，就不要强迫自己给我做饭了—”  
  
“可是我真的很像给你做饭，Erik—”Charles深情地说着，啄了一下我的唇，继续手上的动作。他给我们煮了一点蔬菜汤和黄油土司以及炒蛋，我慵懒地打量着他，欣赏他的胴体，情不自禁地露出了微笑。Charles戴着他的眼镜，也含情脉脉地朝着我微笑。我们两个都很清楚，我们会继续这样下去。这一刻，这一天...毫无疑问能坐落在我“幸福时刻”排行榜中的第一位。夜晚临近的时候我们也没有再继续做爱了，我们只是简单地享受彼此在身边的感觉。我们读了几本书，喝了几杯茶，一起看了一部电影，后来他腼腆地问我要不要去散散步，我欣然答应了。他想再去墓园看看他的父母，我们手牵着手，让我觉得已无所畏惧，牵着他再也不会让我觉得这太恶心，太像同性恋了。这一天能够用这么美妙的方式结束让我觉得相当欣喜。在他那儿度过了一个圣诞日之后我就动身回家了，这让我的心感觉沉重无比，因为这意味着我们各自又要扮演先前的角色了。我仍是那个刻薄的上司，他仍是我那闷闷不乐的助理。  
  
“该死，Charles！这文件夹里的一份报告不见了！你在搞什么鬼？”我正和Emma还有Janos处理要交给客户的分析报告时朝着Charles大吼，这份是和Emma还有Janos的合作项目，我之前已经和Charles完成了假期的报告，而现在Emma正需要我们搭把手。我们三个人在会议室里，用最大的努力将报告在死线之前赶出来，大家的神色都无比严肃，除了Charles。Janos一直在疯狂地打着电话，给我们争取更多的时间，而我还有Charles正在帮Emma和Raven正在给文件整理分类。Charles说他重新去把那份丢失的文件拿过来，然后他从房间里冲了出去重新将那份文件打印了一次。  
  
“那该死的图表！你放哪了？”我扫了一眼文件后Charles淡定地凑了上来从新打印的那一叠文件里把图表抽了出来。  
  
“在这里，先生—”  
  
“为什么这他妈会在下面？”我粗暴地问他，他小声地告诉我放在那是方便查找。我嗤之以鼻，瞪了他一眼之后继续分类工作。他的深谋远虑让我打心底得佩服，可我不得不努力克制自己不能向他露出微笑。他真是一个厉害的家伙！让人欣慰的是我们终于按时做完了，Raven一个人拿着报告冲去了市场部。我和Emma还有Janos相互庆祝，告诉他们这做得很好，表现出一副完全忽视了Charles，故意不承认他的工作的样子。不过在我的脑海里已经把替大家节省出一天的时间的他表扬了一遍。我从会议室里出来，步履轻快地回到了自己的办公室里。Charles跟着我也回到了他的隔间，我在他桌上贴了一张小纸条，感谢他如果没有他的帮助，我们不可能完成那份工作。我坐回自己的笔电前，打开一份新的文档，继续处理我的邮件，然后我听见Charles发出了一声微小的叹息。他看见了我给他的字条。我办公室的门是打开着的，他朝着我露出了一个充满爱意的笑容。可是我并没有回应他，因为这办公室里还有很多人在四处走动。我简略地向他点了点头继续把精力放回我的笔电上，他面带笑容，继续进行手头上的工作。我在心里偷着乐，给他发了一条信息，上面带着一个笑脸和爱心的表情。 _很显然他喜欢这样！_ Charles用一个爱心和吻的表情回了我的信息。我再也不能阻止笑容爬上我的嘴角。  
  
“你在笑什么？”Victor突然闯了进来问我。我蹙眉，不满地关掉了Chalres的短信，看着Victor。  
  
“没什么，只是很高兴分析报告完成了—”  
  
“对啊，Janos告诉了我—”  
  
“嗯，一起去吃饭？”我问着Victor，他说正有此意。我起身，经过Charles办公桌时，瞪了他一眼，让他确保能在第一时间收到我的消息，以及把所有新的报告都准备好放到我桌上。Charles只是神情严肃地点了点头。看着我对Charles的态度让Victor忍不住窃笑。和朋友们吃饭的时候我满脑子里想着的都是Charles。等我吃完回去经过他的办公桌时，他只是静静地抬头看了我一眼。然后我放了一小包食物在他键盘旁边，匆匆地钻回了我自己的办公室里。我带回来的是一块心形的饼干，我想给他吃点东西，因为我他的午餐时间比我的要晚一点。我不知道为什么我想替他做这些甜蜜的小事，可就像之前所说的，我对他动情太深，根本就克制不住自己的心，我只能尽可能地把自己那些粗鲁的行为最小化。Charles在得到我的允许后进入了我的办公室，拿着一叠需要让我过目的新报告，上面还贴了一张蓝色的报事贴，在井字游戏(Xs and Os)的下方只简单地写了一句谢谢你。我爱怜地看着那纸条，这或许是个办法。也许通过这个小把戏可以让我们保持这样的关系，停止互相伤害...可是我那该死又愚蠢的自尊心却一直在阻挠着我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> ① Graymalkin Church算是一个小小的彩蛋，在漫画原著里Graymalkin其实是X教授的祖先。  
> ② 关于Ruth也算是一个小彩蛋之一，Ruth Eisenhardt确确实实是老万的亲人之一。首次出现在老万的ORIGIN漫画X-Men: Magneto Testamen中。  
> ③ 在漫画里Ruth其实原名叫Ruth Eisenhardt，老万的原名想必大家都知道是Max Eisenhardt。不过在这里原作妹子估计为了剧情需要就把姓氏改成了Lehnsherr啦。。


	3. Chapter 3

现在的情况呢就是，我不得不在大家面前把恐同人士这一角色表现得淋漓尽致。如我对他人的态度变得更亲和，与我自己的形象不符的话，这会让朋友们怎么看我？让我的同事们怎么想我？我以自己的名誉与地位为傲，如果失去这些，在他们眼里会觉得我是个一文不值的人。我将会食言，成为让大家失望的伪君子。我会成为整个公司的笑柄。我究竟是怎么才和一个理应让我讨厌的男人展开一段关系的？为什么会这样？当我看着Charles的时候，他的内心有些东西深深将我打动了，我突然意识到自从多年以前我们在墓园里相遇之后，有些事就早已注定。这就是我为什么喜欢他的原因吧。或许说...这是我爱他的原因。  
  
他给我的感觉是那么的特别，让我深思熟虑了很久。他让我有一种冲动成为更好的人。以前从来没有人像他一样给我带来这样深刻的感受。以前从来没有人让我的世界颠覆，让我为之疯狂，让我想要看见生命中更光明的一部分。天！为什么他就是一个男人？为什么他不是一个女人呢？也许是因为只有他有这样的能力吧。我不知道还能怎么办了。我不断暗示自己他不过是一个看上去可爱的家伙，承认我对他的感情只会让这一切看上去是那么的愚蠢。我怎么可能真的爱上一个男人！这一定只是你逐渐对某人温柔之后，你开始产生了一些好感罢了，所以会开始审视自己的行为，开始替他着想。每天让我头疼不已的就是究竟要用什么方式在上班时间和他相处。每一天我感觉都像在如履薄冰，如果我对他不再刻薄，人们一定会觉得奇怪的。他说他能明白我的处境，他能理解这一切。我由衷希望他能辞职，这样我们就可以私底下和他见面了，没有人会知道这一切，我也不必每天假装虐待他。可正如我先前所说的，Charles铁了心的想要在这里发展他的前途，我估计这也是让我喜欢他的其中之一的理由吧。  
  
我完全理解他想要继续在Lehnsherr企业工作的原因。我父亲的公司在这个州里排行第一，只要是个有团队意识或者趋炎附势的的人都会挤破脑袋在这里谋得半个职位。从这样一个著名的企业里发展自己的事业无疑对Charles说是相当明智的选择，特别是在我的部门以及在我的领导之下。因为在未来的几年里，我就要接手这个公司。这就是为什么我父亲让我在信息分析部和项目评审组工作的原因，这样我可以更加透彻地了解整个公司是怎么运作的。我不想看上去名不副实，所以我像其他人一样，每天都努力工作累得半死。诚然，我有时候也会乏善可陈，偷偷懒，可是如果我要接管这公司的话，我可不想失去这整个部门的人心。那可会相当的尴尬。所以当那重要的报告来临时，我的游戏也开始了。看着Charles四处忙活，看他的身份不停地在我的助理/门生/情人之间来回切换，他竟然能够应对这高压的环境，让我印象十分深刻。他把所有的重心都放在提升业绩上了。  
  
由于Charles在这里工作了将近一年多，而且 _依旧_ 在我的手下，我的那些朋友们开始怀疑我处理Charles的能力了。我不停找着借口说得小心行事，毕竟我在父亲的黑名单上，所以我不能像对待先前的助理或是同性恋的同事那样公然地羞辱他。我一直告诉他们Charles威胁我，说要让劳动部门介入调查，所以我不能动他。我告诉他们，我只能等到完全接过我父亲的衣钵后才能把Charles当成像是废纸篓里的垃圾一样，让他感受这人间地狱与整个公司的恶意，我可以把他赶去做客服，然后最终辞职。我认为这是一个绝妙的计划，姑且就先让他在我的照顾下干几年再说。可他们看上去对我这个计划并不满意。他们想要我做一些更极端的事情。我告诉他们我正在酝酿着，然后一拖再拖，最后什么事也没发生。当新年前夜来临时，我真没想到他们竟然会亲自动手。  
  
整个公司里的人都在Lehnsherr企业大楼里的多功能会议厅庆祝新年前夜，那会议厅很大，就是专门建来举行这种活动的。按照计划，在楼顶还有烟花表演。这天Janos和Victor都参加了这庆典。我们把各自最好的西装准备好，放在更衣室里，这样谁也不用回家换衣服。沐浴更衣后都准备好上场了；女士们也早早地离开去做准备，换上她们华贵的礼服。就连在场的Charles也告诉我他给自己买了一套价格能让够承受的西装。激动的氛围在那重要的日子里悄悄扩散，一想到那派对让我感觉自己的步态都变得年轻了起来，当我到达多功能会议厅的时候有些迟了，我看到自己部门的部分同事已经在场了，当然也有很多来自其他部门的人。这派对让所有人看起来都欣喜若狂。当然咯，我父亲作为公司的负责人也坐在那张位于会议厅最里面那个最大的桌子上主持派对了。会议厅的中间有一个圆桌，上面铺了白色的桌布，上面摆着一些由著名餐厅出品的精美食物。我一直听说这餐厅可是出了名的奢华，服务也是相当周到。旁边还有一个移动吧台，我看见Janos和Victor一直泡在那里。他们做了个手势让我加入他们。我向他们走了过去，我能感觉到身边那些精心打扮的女士们向我投来的目光。我已经习惯这种备受瞩目的感觉了，我满怀信心地穿过大厅，深知在这庆典结束之后，会有不少新的号码加入我的手机通讯录里，也会有两到三个女人愿意和我共度良宵。  
  
然后我看见了Charles，呆呆地站在桌子旁边，喝着潘趣酒。他单手插在口袋里，和着现场的乐队的节拍晃着脑袋。他看见了我，他给了我一个大大的微笑，然后移开了视线假装看向别处，这样就不会被任何人发现我们的对视。他看上去相当俊美，穿着黑白相间的的西装，精心修剪的头发被他拨向了一边。那天他也戴了眼镜。他的样子看上去是那般夺人心魄，让我忍不住想要带他去个空无一人的房间里，然后在烟火绽放的同时和他一起做着那些淫秽的事情。一想到这里我都要放弃那些即将要和我交换电话号码的女人们了。Charles根本不知道，就算他看上去再怎么呆头呆脑的，他依然能够将我的注意力完全吸引。不敢相信，我竟然对他的欲望比和在场的这些女人们暗送秋波公然调情还要强。光是看他一眼就让我头晕目眩，心脏狂跳不已。可很显然，我并不能上去和他搭话，那看上去很荒唐。我只好径直走向Janos和Victor，我们喝着酒，不停开着玩笑，拍了不少照片。之后我们靠在凳子上，看着那人群，对他们的外表评头论足。有些人故作时尚的打扮简直就像是车祸现场。  
  
“你看那冒冒失失的臭小子，来自销售部的Bobby Drake！你能想象他真的和人事部的那个辣妹在一起吗？叫啥来着她？啊，Kitty！”Janos无礼地说着，看见Bobby精疲力尽的样子让我们爆发出一阵窃笑，就连他身上穿的西装都黯淡了几分。他是销售部的管理员，那部门可是全公司的人最不想去的一个地方。  
  
“看看那傻逼，Armando！谁会把那玩意叫套装？我是闻到了一股Studio 54①的味道了吗？干！这可叫复古！”我讽刺着，这群小伙子因为我的话而笑得前仰后合。Armando穿着一件耀眼的深紫色的西装，黑色的翻领上还有不少银色的亮片。他这搭配可是丑得惊天动地。  
  
接着Victor指向了正在原地小幅摇摆的Charles，看上去他并不像让任何人知道他沉醉在这音乐声中，他似乎是渴望能够在大家面前露一手。“噢噢噢，Xavier想跳舞了！是谁让这个该死的基佬出现在这里的？看看他！他的样子那么蠢，根本都没人想靠近！”  
  
听着Victor的评论不禁让我心里产生了一阵莫名的怒火，不得已我也得假装嘲笑着他，可我根本不觉得他对Charles的这番攻击哪里好笑了。Janos也在因为Victor的讥讽而笑个不停，让我感觉想直接往他脸上揍一拳。我仍然得继续 _假装_ 这一切都很可笑。  
  
“让我们去会会他，他虽然长得不差，可是竟然有一种让别人都不想和他交谈的能力。我想这就是所谓的局外人效应(wallflower effect)。这种人我在高中也见过，如果他不是太文静或者太保守，就是想要从众人之中脱颖而出，吸引别人的目光—”  
  
“没错，除非他们都是同志！”Victor冷笑道，我们所有人也跟着大笑不已。然后Victor撞了一下Janos的肩膀，沾沾自喜地笑了一下。  
  
“等等！我没听错吧？你觉得Xavier很漂亮？什么？你这是想过去和他调情吗？当他的男朋友？”Victor粗鲁地怂恿着。  
  
Janos的脸阴沉下来了，用力地推了一下Victor。“干，Vic！我只是在观察，懂？我才不会去做那破事！”  
  
“噢！好吧伙计！我不过是开玩笑！”Victor退了一步，嗤笑，大伙的声音也融化在这片充满着恶意的刺耳笑声之中。  
  
随后Janos把话题从他身上转移了，将视线放在靠在吧台跳着舞的两个衣着光鲜的姑娘们身上，那两个姑娘们不停打量着我，朝我暗送秋波。Janos指了指她们，然后转头看向我。  
  
“哎，看来你得从中挑一个了！这些姑娘们看上去很喜欢这游戏呢，Erik！我说你准备好安全套了吧？”  
  
我轻笑了笑，看着那些女人，朝回了她们一个撩人的微笑。“如果你觉得这是个游戏，那你怎么不亲自去玩两把呢？”我戏谑道。  
  
Janos遗憾地摇了摇头，笑嘻嘻地站在我背后。“天，Erik！你知道我已经有自己的家室了！就算摘了戒指，我的无名指还是会出卖我的—”  
  
“妻管严嘛。”我的声音略显沙哑，面露洋洋自得的笑容。Victor和Janos都十分无奈。他们深知不能就这样随便和公司里的某人上床。虽然他们在公司里一直扮演着坏小子的角色，但真要回归现实的话，他们可不敢做出什么出轨的事。他们那正直的家族可不允许发生这种丑闻，社区教会也不希望有成员染指这样的行为。如果真的发生了这种情况，他们现在也不会站在这里了。Victor怂恿地拍了一下我的肩膀。  
  
“你去！去把她们骗上床！”  
  
我看了他们一眼，意味深长地笑了，拿着我的酒杯朝那两个女士走过去，向她们介绍我自己。不一会，我就和这两个性感的尤物一起跳着舞，交换了各自的号码。她们都表示准备一会晚些的时候去酒店里找点乐子。其中一个黑发的欧亚混血美女告诉我她可以帮我们去订酒店。我同意了，可心痛的感觉突然油然而生，因为我想到了Charles。我看向他之前站的位置，他已经离开了。我试着四处张望寻找他，但是也不见踪影。不管怎么说，他是知道我所扮演的角色的，我也不像是一个只会耗在他身上的人，对吧？我和他之间的相处模式也并不像是只有一个伴侣那样的。我们之前就讨论过这个问题，和他确认了关系之后，他表示能理解我不得不继续做这种事。我已经说服了自己，虽然说他是我的情人，可是我拒绝承认这是一段同性之间感情。他只是...一个特别的个案。关于他，就是一个特别的存在。我看向吧台，发现Janos和Victor也不在那儿了。大概是去了餐桌那边吃东西或者是和其他部门的同事闲聊了吧。我并不想太早离场，两个辣妹就去和自己的朋友聊天了，也我和其他的朋友们交谈。同时我也去了我父亲那儿向他打了个招呼，再次向未来将要在我手下工作的的公司高管们介绍我自己。我尽我所能地招待他们，与他们寒暄，讨论公司目前的状态。我得向他们展示我确实有能力接手我父亲的公司。等我和他们聊完之后，我回到吧台，看见Janos和Victor也回来了。他们两个人都因为某些事情而放声大笑，我走了过去，他们看上去都心怀不轨地，神神秘秘地笑着。我挑眉。  
  
“别卖关子！到底是什么这么搞笑？”  
  
Janos用手肘推了一下Victor，暗示着他即将要向我揭秘了，然后Victor又开始笑个不停，用手捂着自己的嘴，做出让这个秘密继续保持的样子。等到Victor终于恢复平静之后，他拿起了一杯龙舌兰酒然后喝了几口，打了个嗝，洋洋自得地说着。  
  
“我们给你抓了个俊小伙，Erik！我们把他锁在我们那层楼的打印室里，全裸！我们用袋子罩住了他的脑袋把他关在那里！我们让部门里的一个姑娘去找他，和他说你要他再打印一次最后那份报告，好重新写写，然后他就上钩了！哈哈哈！”Victor因为这所谓搞笑的恶作剧而爆发出一阵狂笑。此刻我的心，愣住了。  
  
“没错，我们告诉他这是你对他的照顾，如果他敢向别人求助的话，我们就回替你狠狠地揍他！他估计得在那儿呆到周一才能出来了，因为清洁工在周末可不会上班！他吃喝拉撒都得在那小房间里完成了，而且将会以十分羞耻的姿态从那儿出来！”Jano咯咯地笑着，眼泪都笑出来了。  
  
他们的所作所为让我感觉血液一瞬间都冲上了我的大脑，我感觉自己的心沉到了胃里。我得试着让自己冷静下来，因为我不想让他们知道，他们对Charles做的那些事真的让我觉得恶心。我只好跟着摇头露出愉快的神色和邪恶的笑容。  
  
“那真是太聪明了，伙计们！干得好！我怎么就没想到呢！你们把他的衣服丢到哪个角落里了？”  
  
“唔—我们把它丢到那层楼的垃圾箱里了—”Victor加了一句，一想到这接杰出的恶作剧后又和Janos大笑起来。我们相互击掌庆祝这出色的决定，可我真正想要的做而是狠狠揍他们一顿。他们是我办公室里的搭档，如果我这么做了他们肯定会推断出我实际上是在乎Charles的，然后还会抛出一些让我难堪的问题。我十分疑惑，我的朋友之中怎么会有这种可悲的小人呢？平心而论，他们这些愚蠢的把戏让我深深作呕，可我还是装作一副热情高枕的样子。我和他们泡在吧台，一直让他们给我描述这件事其中的细节，直到其中一个准备和我共度良宵的姑娘走了过来。情色地摩挲着我的肩膀，贴在我耳边低语，告诉我她和她的朋友们都准备好了。我笑着搂上她的腰肢。  
  
“那去把外套拿上。我们开车过去—”我的嗓音有些低沉，那女孩笑嘻嘻地离去找她的朋友。  
  
“你们这两个有趣的家伙，让今晚更加圆满了呢，小伙子们！”我低声说着，朝他们眨了眨眼睛，让Victor呵呵Janos两个人嚎叫着，爆发出更加恐怖的笑声，不停拍着我的肩膀。按照以往的公司新年活动，我从来都不会等到倒数。我一向都是在我卧室的床上，一边和那些我从来都记不住名字的姑娘们做爱，一边庆祝。  
  
“没错，小伙子！”Victor在我身后喝彩。  
  
拿上了自己的外套后我和姑娘们在电梯门口碰面，正当我们准备往下走的时候我突然告诉她们我准备买一些习惯使用的特殊安全套，顺便再捎上一瓶价格不菲的香槟。我问她们能不能先打车去酒店然后再发短信告诉我预定的房间的门号。姑娘们爽快地答应了，她们轻轻啄了一下我的脸颊后悠闲地离开了。等我确认她们已经离去后，我用另一个电梯上到我们部门那一层，冲去了打印室。整个楼层都被黑暗与阴冷所覆盖，甚至是在这里我都能听见楼上会议厅里传来的音乐声。Charles的哭声从哪窄小的房间里传了出来。如果我和那些女孩们提前离场了，如果Janos和Victor没有及时告诉我这个恶作剧，Charles真的会被困在这里长达好几天，光是这么想想就让我觉得十分难受。他们所做的这一切都太不人道了。我刷了一下自己的证件卡，缓慢地推开了感应门。Charles坐在地板上，将自己的腿抱在胸前蜷缩着，他一件衣服也没有穿，包括内裤。泪水纵横流了一脸，十分惊恐地看着走上前的我，他的胸部不停起伏，哽咽着。看着他我突然感觉胸口是那么的疼，喉咙干得发紧。  
  
“Charles—”我小声地说。  
  
Charles再次哭了起来，向后挪着身子远离我，缩在角落里躲了起来，湿漉漉的脸上因为耻辱而羞红了脸。他抬起头，用那双饱受伤害的眼睛看着我。  
  
“为什么你要对我做出这种事，Erik？你真的有这么讨厌我吗？”Charles的声音颤抖着。  
  
我慢慢朝他走过去，握着他的手。他稍微向后退缩了一下。“请相信我，Charles。我不知道Janos和Victor会做出这种事情，如果他们不告诉我，我甚至完全不知情。我很抱歉他们对你做出了这样的事情—”  
  
“我...我都不知道能不能相信这话，Erik！”Charles结结巴巴的，声音还在因为不停地啜泣而颤抖着。我脱下自己的外套裹在他身上。  
  
“来吧，站起来。我们离开这里—”  
  
Charles试图反抗着将我推开，仍然无法接受我并没有参与这残忍的恶作剧的事实。我把他塞进了大衣里，可这对他来说太大了，但至少还是能将他的身体盖住。我帮他卷起袖子，从打印室里带了出来。我不能带着他去更衣室换衣服，有人会看见我们两个的，然后他们会告诉Janos或者Victor我仍然还在这里，甚至是更糟糕的，遇上这两个野蛮的暴徒。如果我就把他留在这里而单独去给Charles找回衣服的话，也有可能会被他们发现，所以我只好把Charles塞进了我的车里。索性停车场里一个人也没有，他们大概还在楼上狂欢，等待烟火表演。我回忆着他们丢弃Charles的燕尾服的那个垃圾槽，由于我们的垃圾槽都是经过编号的，所以我能够轻而易举找回他的衣服。我爬上巨大的垃圾收容器，寻找他的衣服和鞋子。找到之后我跑回自己的车内，把衣物还给了Charles。  
  
“拿着，我把你的衣服都找回来了—”  
  
“谢谢你Erik—”Charles他开心地说着，仍然在不停地擦拭自己的眼睛。我不想就这样在车里和他发生什么，可以等到时机适合之后再安慰他。我问Charles能不能稍微压低一点身子，这样就不会被人发现他在我的车上。Charles表示理解，蹲坐在他的位置上。我用最快的速度开离了公司，一开上马路后Charles就重新坐直了，苍白的脸上毫无血色，我们两个一句话也没说，一直沉默着。我想知道这到底发生了什么，所以我载着他回了我的公寓。那两个女人大概很好奇为什么我还没出现，可是我现在一点也不关心她们，就算是放她们鸽子也觉得无所谓了。我把车停进车库，我给其中一个姑娘发了条短信告诉他有一些重要的突发事件，然后关掉了自己的手机。现在当务之急的是照顾好Charles，我带着他进入我的公寓。他穿着漂亮的新鞋再搭上我这棕褐色的大衣看上去有些奇怪，我的外套大得像是要把他吞没，这让他看上去就像一个颓废的失足少年。要不是发生了这样严重的事情，这样的他也还是挺可爱的。  
  
“把你的衣服给我，我们得先把它们洗干净。他们都弄脏了—”  
  
Charles把衣服交给了我，然后我让他坐在沙发上转身去把它们洗干净。洗好之后，我把衣服从洗衣机里拿了出挂起晾干，然后坐在Charles旁边。我们沉默了好一阵子，这尴尬的沉默从车上就一直持续到现在。终于，我先开了口。  
  
“Charles，发生了这样的事情，我觉得光是道歉都不能弥补我内疚的心情—”  
  
Charels轻轻点了点头，把鞋子脱了下来，无精打采地蹲在沙发上，双手紧紧把膝盖抱在胸前。  
  
“我懂的，Erik—”  
  
我伸出手将他前额柔顺的发丝捋开，温柔的动作让他略微感到惊讶。“你一定吓坏了—”  
  
他仍然抖得厉害，想说的远不止这些。“没错！我还以为我要被困在那里好几天了，然后以这样的姿态被回来上班的人们看见—”  
  
“上帝啊，那些该死的混蛋！他们敢对你做出这样的事，我真恨不得能狠狠揍他们一顿！”  
  
“可你不能，不是么Erik？因为他们是你的朋友—”Charles很忧伤地说着。  
  
我沉默了，叹了口气。“对不起，如果你觉得这会比较舒服的话，我可以一直给你道歉—”  
  
Charles终于抬起自己的头，抓过我的手紧紧握住了。“不！抱歉！是我给你带来了麻烦。我并不是在指责你。是因为他们对我做出这种事才让你困在这样的处境的—”  
  
我略微不悦。“别再想着我了，Charles。你也该考虑一下你自己！我得做点什么，防止他们下一次还对你做出同样的事情！我不会袖手旁观！我得好好教训他们一顿！”  
  
Charles的眼睛睁得大大的，更加用力地抓着我的手。“不，Erik！别这样！忘了它吧！我们不要再讨论这件事了！你能把我解救出来我真的很开心—”  
  
我朝他露出了一个怜爱的微笑。吸了口气将手臂搭在他的后颈，让我们之间的距离缩得更短。他怎么可能会不想报复那两个白痴？在当今的社会里，这种天真善良的正义感可是一点作用都没有的。你得坚强起来，得学会反击，否则只是俎上鱼肉。Charles有时候真的太温柔了。这大概是另一个让我喜欢他的原因吧，他总相信人们都是善良的。我们就静静坐在沙发上，互相拥抱着，直到时钟逐渐走向了十二的位置，他突然从我怀里站了起来，意识到了什么。  
  
“噢，Erik！你要错过你的新年宴会了！你不是约了一些姑娘们，嗯，一起庆祝吗？”他有些犹豫。在我们之间谈起这个话题并不太适合，大多的时候都是他表现的有些不悦，可在我的内心中，我也会对自己的行为感到相当愧疚。只有 _他_ 能让我产生这样的感觉。我们从来没有认真讨论过关于我风流成性的问题，因为我从来都不是只有一个伴侣的人。换做以前，就算是同时有八个女人同时在我面前，我都不会有丝毫的内疚之情...直到我遇见了他。而且我竟然会对一个男人产生感情...这太荒唐了！可事实却是就是这样，不是吗？他也从来不会问起，从来没有告诉我，说我不应该去和别人厮混。他只是默默让自己被背叛，默默接受只是我的姘头的事实，知道我会继续和别的女人上床做爱。他看上去不像是会随便和别人上床的类型，他应该是属于那种十分专一，愿意与别人相守一生的，坚信着真爱的存在的类型。据我所知我是第一个和他做的人，他的身心都只属于我一个人，而我对他所做的这一切他都只是默默地接受，这让我的心感觉相当难受。这是我愧疚的源头，他这样我会觉得永远都无法原谅自己。我很后悔，我强迫他让他轻易地接受了我的条件，就是因为他对我有好感。我不能再这样下去了。我想要他只成为我的，我从来没有停止过对他的渴望，来自内心深处，对他深深的渴望。  
  
他到底是什么样的一个人呢？是什么东西让我在他面前就能表现得如此不同？这不是因为他眼中那善良温柔的目光，不是因为可爱的脸蛋上挂着的甜美的笑容，也不是因为在他呆板的学究气息之下隐藏的漂亮的外表...是因为他的坦诚与宽容。我身边的的人都是有所保留的，从来不会表现出自己真实的一面。只有他，他才真正与我坦诚相见。他给我展示了他的欲望，他给我展示了那我根本不值得拥有的理解与善良。他告诉我就算经过了漫长的岁月，当年的一个善举也可以感动别人长达那么久的时间。我想告诉他这些，我想安慰他，让他知道就算我并不是真心想要对他做出这种残酷的事情的；我想让他一直在我身边，大大方方地告诉身边所有的人。可是我并没有说出这些话，我拉着他的手，轻吻了一下手背。  
  
“你不需要担心，Charles。在外面等着我的人多的去了，可我现在唯一想要的就是补偿你—”  
  
他的蓝眼睛睁的大大的，歪着脑袋温柔地看着我。该死！又是这样的表情！他这样子就像...就像一个可爱的小动物一样，性感得让人根本把持不住想要强奸他的冲动！我都不知道自己在说什么了！只要一看见这样的他，我的脑子里就开始出现各种奇奇怪怪的画面！我伸手抚摸他的脸颊。  
  
“嗯，你想要我怎么补偿你？我知道的！我都知道的！虽然这不应该，可我还是想这么做！所以你告诉我！任何你想要的，今晚我是你的，Charles—”  
  
Charles满脸通红，低着头，半阖的睫毛掩饰不住内心对我的渴望，那只因我而起的放荡的情欲。如果有人看过他在床上的样子，一定会明白为什么他那么钟情于我！Charles咬着自己的下唇，羞怯地看着我，内心的渴望让那眸子暗淡了几分，“嗯，我想...那个，我...我想要—”  
  
我将自己温热的手指攀上大衣所遮盖不住而裸露出的部位，他轻轻抖了一下。我凑得更近了，在他的脖子上画着圈爱抚，看着他因为我的动作而轻喘。  
  
“你想要？”我喑哑地问着，吻住那诱人的双唇，与他那灼热的舌头交缠在一起。他在我嘴里呻吟着，情色地吻我，用他的红唇将我锁定，疯狂地咬着我吮吸着。他忽然放开了我，看起来有些尴尬的样子，面色潮红地看着我，将手放在他的唇边，他内心的欲望暴露无遗。  
  
“我想做爱，Erik—”Charles的声音很轻，他扭头看向了别处，肩膀正微微颤抖。根本没有意识到这样傻傻地说出这种淫荡的话是有多么的可爱。我倾身吻住他的前额，然后擦过他的脸颊，留下了一吻，轻舔他的耳垂，让他抖得更加厉害了。  
  
“你想怎么做？”我那沙哑的声音传入他的耳朵，Charles再也无法忍耐，他投入我的怀中，双手紧紧抓着我的后背，舔吻我的脸颊与脖颈。  
  
“爱我就够了，Erik！爱我！我想要你！”他饱含情欲地喊着，我呼了一口气抱住他，饥渴地亲吻他的后背。他内心这激情，这疯狂的愿望...只能属于我。我们的前戏并不温和，我和他相互撕扯这身上的衣物，热情地交换接吻着，我挣扎着脱下他的外套，他也鲁莽地解下我的裤子。他的手颤抖得太厉害了，根本都没办法解开我西装的扣子，他只好放弃继续与我接吻，脱掉我的马甲和里面的衬衣。他饥渴难耐，不满地咕哝了几句，抓着我的肩膀往沙发上倒去，躺在我的身下将衣襟敞开，分在两边。我和他都急不可耐的，彼此的衣物都没脱干净。我口袋里还有剩下的润滑型安全套，于是我取出了一个，撕开了包装给自己戴好后粗鲁地进入了他的身体，当我自己的硬挺全部进入他的时候，让他剧烈颤抖着叫了出来。然后我在他体内横冲直撞，动作粗暴得就像是强奸一样。我们的目光锁定在沉浸在这狂野情欲之中的对方，此起彼伏地喘息着。  
  
他张开自己的双腿悬在空中，任由我们疯狂地交合。我附身舔吻他的下唇。我紧紧地抓着他的膝盖，逐渐加快了进出他身体的速度，每一次都插到深处，让他的呼吸变得越来越急促。他再次发出了一些不雅的声音，满眼都是灼热的情欲。他那灼热紧致的小穴把我吸得欲仙欲死，这样放荡的他比那些色情明星不知道要出色多少倍，他是我的！随着高潮的迫近，我对他的欲望变得越来越燥热，迫切地想要在他体内释放。灼热的他烫得似乎要将我们融化，我的动作变得越来越快，节奏几乎要赶上我那狂跳不已的心脏，让我血脉喷张。达到顶点的瞬间我像是发了疯一样失去了控制，眼前一片空白，我感觉到他在我身下也和我一起射了出来。他的手放在外套下面，快速地套弄着自己的下体，射出的液体打湿了一片。他另一只手压在我光裸的胸膛上，剧烈喘息着。潮湿的头发贴在他的前额，我们两个人都大汗淋漓，心情不可思议地愉悦。Charles重新靠上沙发，惬意地叹了口气。我从他那诱人的小穴里撤了出来，把安全套从我下体上脱下绑紧后随意地丢在了地毯上。我精疲力尽地瘫在沙发里，他则是保持着躺着的姿势，休整各自的状态。  
  
接下来的时间里我们坐在那儿，沉浸在高潮后的余韵之中，Charles突然十分优雅地解开了大衣的腰带，毫不忌讳地分开了衣襟，单手撑在沙发上赤身裸体地对着我，那旺盛的情欲让他的双眸暗淡了几分。他露出了自己的硬挺，湿漉漉的小腹上残留的精液反着光。他魅惑地咬住自己的下唇套弄，他站了起来面带诱惑的笑容，爬到了我身上，然后从我裤子里掏出再次变硬的性器，放进了自己嘴里热情地用力吮吸。  
  
“唔，干！”我颤抖地叫了出来。我们之前一直避免这样的行为，因为他知道我会觉得这太像同性恋了。我一直认为口交是一种只有gay吧里的那些同志才会做的下贱行为，可这一次我并没有产生这种抗拒感。尽管他的技术并不怎么高超，但他热情的动作也能取悦我，让我的性器在他嘴里不停跳动。他不停舔吻吮吸着我的龟头，配合他的动作，我用力在他嘴里顶着，这让我近乎疯狂。我欲仙欲死地向后仰着脖子，用力将他的脑袋按在我两腿之间，加快了在他嘴里抽动的速度。该死，他那张嘴！感觉真爽！持续的深喉让他不停地干呕，可是他还是依然卖力地舔着我的阴茎。最后我在他嘴里射了出来，他舔舐着我那颤抖敏感性器上的每一个角落，把我的体液全部咽了下去，好似一滴也不想浪费。他发出一些下流的啜吸声，然后坐起来双眼迷离，开心地看着欢愉的我，他那娇嫩的双唇有些肿胀，亮晶晶地看上去更加红艳。  
  
“对不起。你说过不想这样，可是我还是忍不住—”Charles淘气地笑着，“你喜欢吗？”  
  
作为回应，我粗暴地抓着他，如饥似渴地将他吻住。我甚至都能在他的口腔里尝到我精液的味道，可我根本不在乎。我曾对他有过这样的性幻想，幻想着在他的轧别丁大衣之下什么也没有穿，然后来到我的面前，将他的身体展示给我，供我享乐。我现在根本没办法去停止这个幻想，因为就在几分钟之前他确实情色地脱掉了外套向我展示他的胴体。我在沙发上又干了他一次，他似乎更喜欢不戴套地来，这让我得更加小心，因为我不想在没有润滑的情况下把他弄伤。为了减缓他的疼痛，我进入的动作很慢。他趴在我肩上呜咽，大概是因为疼痛而闭上了双眼，可他却没有让我停下。他在我怀里颤抖着，外套半脱半穿，看上去诱惑到了极点。他喘息地贴在我身上扭动，眉头紧锁，浑身大汗淋漓。我继续自己的动作，让他的神情越来越扭曲。我能听见不远处有烟火绽放的声音，可我现在已完全迷失在他身上，就算是世界末日来临我都不在乎。我在床上和他做了几次，然后霸道地将他搂在怀里，一刻也不愿让他离开我的视线。他轻轻地用脸蹭着我的脖子，留下细碎的浅吻，作为回应我轻吻着他的眉梢。我对他的渴望像是永远都不会枯竭。我想要这一刻能够永远持续下去，让他能够一直在我身边，被我像珍宝一样捧在手心。我决定了。办公室里那些针对他的刻薄行为必须得停止。我不想再压迫他了。等我们回去上班之后，我得做点什么来弥补今晚发生的这件事。  
  
“这是搞什么鬼？”Emma一边抱怨一边从自己的办公室里走了出来，看着Janos和Victor正在整理自己随身的物品，准备前往他们新的部门...销售部。我站在办公室门口，看着我那两个搭档瞪着周遭的人，嘴里不停咒骂着什么。他们十分愤怒地看着我，可我只能遗憾地摇摇头，做出一个无能为力的动作。与此同时，Bobby和Armando也迎来了期待已久的调动，他们将填补我搭档的位置。这虽然耗了几周的时间，不过最终还是与我父亲达成协议。我曾经仔细看过Janos和Victor的工作背景和他们的档案。我告诉父亲Victor和Janos在销售方面有无限的潜力，因为他们两人在进入我们公司之前都有过做销售的经验，这一定能够让销售部发展得更好。我建议他可以给他们一个分析减员率(Attrition rate)与改进的项目管理(Managerial Project)。凭借他们出色的信息分析能力，一定能够给这个难题找到一个最佳的解决方案。同时我也指出Bobby Drake在销售分析方面的训练可以加快我们部门处理报告的效率，Armando有投资组合的经验，能够让公司更加井井有条。我父亲很好奇为什么我会提出这样的建议，因为他知道Victor和Janos是我的朋友。不过我告诉他对于我来说还是公司更重要，所以如果有能够更好的发展方案的话，可以让我们更加强大。我这想法让我父亲十分满意，因为这对于一个管理者来说确实是一个合理的建议，不仅给Bobby和Armando提供了提拔的机会，也让停留在原位很久Janos和Victor调走了。他对于我的计划十分满意，毫无疑问这是向大家证明我有绝对的实力能够接管这个公司。只是他不知道我这么做...是为了报仇。  
  
我让我父亲帮了我一个小忙，让他替我撒了个谎：让他告诉Janos和Victor这是他和别的高层商议的结果，与我无关，所以他们根本不会怀疑到我的头上。当他们两个收到首席执行官的邮件，通知他们‘提拔’为销售部的新分析经理时，他们知道我有能力让父亲取消这个变动，所以他们都跑来哀求我。我做出一副很关心的样子，然后自导自演地去找了一趟我父亲，回来之后告诉他们这已经是最终决定。毫无疑问他们十分生气，可他们并不知道，这一切都是我一手策划的。  
  
“我操！我好不容易从销售部出来，现在又被打回基层！”Voctor咒骂的声音大得能让所有人都听得见，一旁的Janos啧很安静，不过他的下巴都气得变了形。  
  
我蹙眉。“你们两个都应该知道我已经尽力了！而且再说了，这是一个晋升的机会！你们应该因为赋予了管理的职位而感到开心！”  
  
Victor和我争辩的同时几乎都要气得丢下了手中的箱子。“如果你觉得它这么好，你怎么不也一起来，嗯？至少我们三个可以在一起啊！”  
  
我耸了耸肩。“抱歉，我没有做销售的经验。我擅长的是项目的开发与研究—”  
  
“啊，干他娘的！”Victor大声地抱怨。一个工作人员过来把他们剩下的东西全都带走送去他们新的办公室里了。当他们走了之后我感觉整个世界都清净了下来，其余的人也回到了各自的岗位，我回到了办公室里把门关上。Charles一直坐在原位上，盯着屏幕不停地打字，可他已经听见了刚才发生的一切。等到那门关上的一瞬间，我停在他的办公桌前，Charles抬起了头，看着我正对他大大方方地微笑着。  
  
“都是你计划好的，对吧？”Charles声音很轻，得知这是我替他做的之后，看我的眼神里充满着莫名的敬畏。我站在他桌子旁边，假装查看他正在进行的工作，实际上则是把我自己的手放在他肩上，将自己的手掌贴在他身后不停摩挲他的脖颈。将自己的手指轻轻地穿插在他后脑的发丝之中。他被我这在办公室里公然的调情吓了一跳，毕竟我再也不用担心Victor和Janos会突然闯进来了。我没有必要再做出一副有多厌恶和同性恋一起工作的样子了。  
  
“他们活该—”我沙哑地说着，吻了一下他的额角。他因为这吻而叹了口气然后温柔地看着我。这一次我能从他的目光里看到了更多让人难以形容的感情。这是深爱着某人时才会有的目光，可我从来没有告诉他我对他的爱。我转身回到自己的办公室处理新的报告，Charles也继续完成剩下的文件。现在我工作的时候也可以面带微笑，感觉人生充满了光明，现在再也不用担心那两个已经被我送走的搭档了。我的建议很有效果，信息分析和项目审查的效率确实提高了不少。大家也不用因为赶死线而匆匆忙忙地乱成一团，因为Bobby会把每一份销售报告都整理好，Armando也将报告的每个细节都仔细检查了一遍。这对于下一个项目来说无疑有了更多的时间准备。我父亲为我感到相当自豪，尽管我并不想承认它。整个办公室的氛围也变得更加轻松，再也没有什么敌视的感情。至于剩下的...我可以随心所欲地对Charles做一些什么了，因为Victor和Janos再也不会时时刻刻都来找我瞎闹腾，问我要不要去抽根烟或者是去吃顿饭了。Charles正在尽自己最大的努力无视我的进步，因为他只想好好做好手头的工作，不过我还是会趁他在我办公室时里偷个吻，或者是私下里偷偷地爱抚他，让他浑身燥热，不知所措地坐在自己的位置上。  
  
  
译注：感谢友人@八荒 优化了歌词部分的翻译  
  
和他在一起之后我一天天地在发生改变，和别的女人厮混的次数变得越来越少。下班之后我只想和Charles在一起。现在我经常出入他那看上去摇摇欲坠的豪宅里，疯狂地和他做上几回；又或者只是和他一起读点书，做顿饭；还有的时候我们就只是分享一些各自的故事，或是在附近散散步。我们一起也看了很多电影，大部分都是些虐恋情深的故事，看完之后他经常泪流满面，抑或低声啜泣着，然后我不停地安慰他。和他单独在一起的时，内心深处感到十分惬意与平静。我与他之间这种关系...让我欲罢不能。听上去很荒唐，对吧？就像是活在一副甲壳之下，这真是荒谬至极！我曾经过着和大家一起喝的烂醉的生活，曾经风流成性，曾经和同事，特别是那种看上去就像一个同志的家伙，开一些恶毒的玩笑，我不知道是不是已经厌倦了那一切，但我也还没有真正完全将它们放下。这就是大众眼里的我，对此Charles并不反对。可在只有我和他的小世界里，一切都变得温暖，处处都充满着温情。这究竟会让我们走向何方？这个问题一直徘徊在我的脑海中，蚕食着我的思绪。这是意味着我想和他展开更深的关系吗？我真的有能够抛开这一切假借憎恶之名的借口的勇气，与他相爱吗？ _我坦白，好吧？我真的爱上了他...可是我不能告诉他，大声说出来。因为这感觉太像同性恋了。_ 我思考了一下自己对同志的态度以及自身对于同性恋的恐惧，我忽然意识到它们并未消失，只是有所保留罢了。  
  
办公室的人也都注意到了。他们说自从Victor和Janos离开这里之后，我就变了。我对同性恋依然保持不屑的态度，可也并不像以前一样那么极端了。Armando是其中一个让我觉得是同性恋的，不过我尊重他的工作，待他就像对待Charles一样，不会把什么鸡毛蒜皮的事情都丢给他。发生在我身上的这些转变让人们起了疑心。有人怀疑我和我父亲之间发生了些什么，因为所有人都知道他会把公司交给我，我得向大家展示自己是一个称职的接班人，所以才着手改善自己的形象。还有的人怀疑是我和我的搭档们发生了什么。我表面上依旧是一个花花公子的形象，所以部门里的姑娘们也会尽可能地和我保持距离。我曾经也和她之中的几个上过床，不过都是些小打小闹的一夜情。我确实和Emma睡过一次，她高超的床技给我留下了深刻的印象，不过她知道我的为人，她知道我这么做只是为了释放自己的性欲，仅此而已。所以我和她再也没提起这事。不过她的助理Raven，虽然已经事先提醒过她了，可她还是向我展示出一副兴致勃勃的样子。这给了我和她调情的理由，可是Emma警告我不要和她上床。  
  
“我告诉你，她绝对会让你大发雷霆的—”我曾和Emma提起她那妖娆的助理看上去很好搞定，她是这么警告我的。所以我一直和她保持距离。可她最近一直在吸引我的注意力，经常带着一些食物来我的办公室里，对我搔首弄姿的。出于对Charles的考虑，对此我并没有做出更多的表态。在我们部门与另一家公司举行的联欢会中她找上了我。这一次是在一个私人的卡拉OK酒吧中举行，让我们能从紧张的工作中得到放松。男人们对这活动不怎么感兴趣，所以大多都提前离开了，在场的也就二十人左右，当然Charles也在那儿。这段时光我还是挺开心的，姑娘们都非常兴奋地在唱着Britney Spears和Spice Girls的歌。我们举行了一个小歌会，大家唱着80年代和90年代的金曲，虽然记忆中的曲调都已模糊不清，但都唱得非常开心。Raven坐在我旁边，贴在我身上，不停用她的腿蹭我的身体。Charles静静地坐在桌角，假装视而不见。说真的我并不想让他看见我和别的女人打情骂俏的样子。我不想让他觉得难受。可我还是做出一副并不拒绝的样子，我甚至面带微笑地一边喝着啤酒一边把Raven搂在怀里。  
  
“Charles你不准备唱点什么吗？其他人都已经唱过了哦—”Bobby说着把麦克风交到Charles手里。我本以为Charles会低着头拒绝的，可他竟然郑重地接过了话筒，在点歌台里寻找着曲目。等Charles找到想要唱的歌之后，他站了起来走到了众人中间。音乐响起，其他人都在拍手喝彩，因为Charles从来没有真正参与过类似的活动，他以前一直都是坐在角落里默默看着众人，静静地喝酒。Charles开始唱的时候甚至都没有看着屏幕，他看的是我，或者应该说是我们这边。他深情地唱了一首来自Yazoo乐队的Only You。我看他他一边唱歌，一边注视着我们这边，让我莫名的心疼。歌曲的旋律并不华丽，可那歌词...还有他想要将这份感情传递给我的心情，让我震撼。听着他的歌声，我的心跳越来越快，他并没有一副出众的歌喉，但那那柔软甜美的声音真的将我打动了。  
  
Looking from a window above 窗边远望  
It's like a story of love, can you hear me? 这似乎是个有关爱情的故事，你能感受到吗？  
Came back only yesterday 昨日折返  
I'm moving farther away, want you near me 我将搬去更遥远的彼方 但我希望你能同我不再疏远  
  
All I needed was the love you gave 我只希求你给的爱  
All I needed for another day 我只祈求更多的时间  
And all I ever knew, only you 而我渴望的 只有你  
  
Sometimes when I think of your name 有时候我会想起你的名字  
When it's only a game and I need you 仅仅一个游戏也掩不住我对你的在乎  
Listen to the words that you say 倾听你说的一字一句  
It's getting harder to stay when I see you 注视你让我踌躇不定  
  
All I needed was the love you gave 我只希求你给的爱  
All I needed for another day 我只祈求更多的时间  
And all I ever knew, only you 而我渴望的 只有你  
  
All I needed was the love you gave 我只希求你给的爱  
All I needed for another day 我只祈求更多的时间  
And all I ever knew, only you 而我渴望的 只有你  
  
This is going to take a long time 这也许耗时颇长  
And I wonder what's mine, can't take no more 让我辨清什么本属于我 又是什么让我无法忍受  
Wonder if you'll understand 我希望能会明白  
It's just the touch of your hand behind a closed door 就像你的手触碰那扇紧闭之门  
  
All I needed was the love you gave 我只希求你给的爱  
All I needed for another day  我只祈求更多的时间  
And all I ever knew, only you 而我渴望的 只有你②  
  
等他唱完之后，所有人都因为惊讶而保持着沉默，没有人鼓掌或是做出其他的响应。当所有人回过神之后，大家都拍手叫好，除了我。 _我不能这么做。我_ 突然觉得自己的喉咙干得发紧，然后我冷静地站了起来告诉他们我要去一趟洗手间。我想要的...我真正想要的其实是将Charles抱在怀里告诉他，他也是 _我的唯一_ 。可我径直离开了，甚至都没有看他一眼。我离开的时候他们还在一直替Charles刚才的那一曲喝彩，我进入洗手间洗了把脸。我的手抖得厉害。等我整理好之后，在通往我们包间的窄小过道里，看见了正在门外等着我的Raven。  
  
“Erik，不早了。你想要在这来吗？”Raven侧身对着我说。我无力地朝她笑了笑。  
  
“来什么？”  
  
Raven调皮地将她的手指伸入我的衣领里，诱惑地看着我。“噢你知道的，和我一起...做点什么！我可是听说—”  
  
“现在？你听说了我什么？”  
  
Raven咯咯笑了起来，情色地趴在我身上，用下身摩擦着我的下体。我希望她没发现这动作根本就没让我硬起来。想到Charles在附近我感觉自己的性欲都被压抑了，让我感觉好像背叛了他，尽管我们之间本身就有个 _协议_ 。她扑上来急切地吻着我。更糟糕的是突然打开门的Charles正好看见我们在接吻。我停了下来，此时Charles脸色苍白，眼睛瞪得大大的，看上去很难过。但他一句话也没说。他只是一边道歉一边看着别处，头也不回地孤身一人跑向了洗手间。Raven对于他的反应并没有想太多，她继续吻着我。我感觉内心空荡荡的，说不出的难受，可我还是得装出一副冷静的样子。表现出太在乎他的感受的话看起来很像同性恋。一想到这些凌乱的想法我就不由得抽搐了一下，然后我抓着Raven的手臂将他从我身上挪开。  
  
“Raven，你真的想要这么做吗？我想告诉你的是Emma已经事先警告我不能到处沾花惹草—”  
  
“噢别管她！我只想和你上床—”Raven咕哝着，挂在我身上。向上帝发誓，我甚至都没有做出回应她的动作。我满脑子里都是Charles。我笑着轻轻捏了一下她的臀部。  
  
“如果你真想的话—”  
  
Raven喋喋不休的声音一直传入我耳中，他开始亲吻着我的脖颈，可我只是一而再再而三地抓着她的手放开，告诉她我得先和同事们道别，然后一会停车场见。她同意了，然后她就转身去了洗手间补妆。等她走了之后，我也冲去了洗手间找Charles，我没看见他本人，但是能听见隔间里传来悄悄地啜泣声。  
  
“Charles—”我叫他。  
  
Charles停止了哭泣，他缓缓地打开了隔间的门。他匆忙地擦拭自己的眼睛，可我还是能看见他睫毛上的泪珠正闪烁着光芒。我的心又开始剧痛不已。我再也无法忍受，抓起他的手腕将他拖进了我的车里。  
  
“Erik？你在干什么？我得回去！我的东西—”  
  
我轻啄了一下他，然后放开。“我不是故意让你看见刚才发生的那些事的。我对她没意思，Charles。我只在乎你—”  
  
他愣住了，蓝眼睛温柔地看着我，羞得满脸通红，样子煞是可爱。我赶在被其他的同事或是Raven发现之前匆忙载着他离开了。我不知道为什么我会这样！随便背叛一个女人对我来说并没什么...可是对他。完全就像是另一码事了，他让我疯狂，让我根本不惜一切替他考虑。我载着他回家，我在他的卧室里轻柔地与他接吻，就像我们的初吻那样。然后将他搂在怀里，一边吻着他的脸颊一边温柔地说。  
  
“Charles，你之前唱的那首歌，再唱一次给我听。我只想要你唱给我一个人听—”  
  
Charles再次哭了起来，他颤抖地答应了我，他在我的怀里，带着哭腔再次把那一首歌唱了一遍。我们的身体伴随着那旋律缓缓摇摆。他在我怀里哭着唱完了那首歌，此刻的我多么希望这一切都可以改变，如果我不是这样的身份，就可以自由地对Charles展示自己的爱，而不是一次又一次伤害他，让他心碎。这就是爱上一个人的感觉吗？带着淡淡的苦涩与伤痛。我和他之间的关系太复杂了。我亲昵地趴在他的肩上蹭他，他忽然停了下来，捧起我的脸凑近，落下轻柔的一吻。然后他羞怯地朝着我露出一个笑容，眼里都是满满的爱意。  
  
“我爱你，Erik—”他的声音很轻。  
  
我对他的这些感情，沉重几乎要压得我喘不过气。可我不能回应他的爱，我只能让他感受我的爱。我褪去了彼此的衣物，然后将他抱上床。我们像往常一样纵情于巫山云雨。他永远都不会让我感到厌倦。我将自己深深钉在他身体里，感受他内在的每一寸。他低声喘息着抱紧我，眉头紧锁，眼角的泪痕还没干，感受我在背后冲撞他的身体。我亲吻他那绯色的肌肤，舔舐着每一个角落，让他不安地扭动着，渴望得到更多。温和的他此时暴露在这火焰一般的色欲之中，让我难以自拔。当这一切结束之后，我和他的肢体交缠在一起，Charles抓着我的手放在他胸口上靠近心脏的位置，甜蜜地笑着。然后我们两个人这样面对面，相拥入眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> ① Studio 54是80s时的一个录音室，曲风主要是那种带着浓郁的80s的气息的动次打次的disco舞曲  
> ② 歌词来自Yazoo-Only You（歌词不属于我，引用为了增添气氛。我改动了歌词的一小部分）顺便感谢友人 **八荒** 优化了歌词部分的翻译


	4. Chapter 4

现世安好。和Charles相处的时光十分安逸，一切看上去好像都被染上了玫红色。他并不介意我和他的关系只是无人知晓的地下情。在办公室里，我还在向大伙假装自己的行为，看上去就是：我对他还稍稍有点歧视，但也是在极力容忍他的行为。对于我来说，我并不介意他是我这么多个月以来唯一的性伴侣。可不光如此！他也在其他方面给我带来了不少欢乐。我不想让别人知道这件事，我不想让他们觉得我是一个同性恋，因为我觉得这样的关系根本就不是那样的。所以你们赶紧忘了它，我知道自己依然还是个男人，尽管一直为了Charles回避了不少女人。自从上回我放了Raven的鸽子之后，她在办公室里对我一直都挺冷淡的，不过我他妈就根本不在乎她的感受。Charles跟我说我应该去道歉，但是管它的呢，我绝对不会去的！凭什么啊？她对我来说屁都不是。对此我还和Charles争吵了几句，就因为这些破事！他一直坚持着要我去和她解释清楚。我照做了，他也安分了下来。嗯，事实上这也是一个很好的主意，至少终于和Raven划清界限，她也不会想着爬上我的床了。我是喜欢有上进心的女人，可我不喜欢那些在让我厌恶方面有上进心的。  
  
我喜欢Charles想要我成为更好的人的那股劲，可有时候他的执着也让我厌烦。就像有次我和他一起在他家附近散步时，对着一个看上去很基的男人指指点点，他说我不应该把所有外表阴柔的人或是注视着我的陌生人都归类为同性恋。而且他总把自己当成例子。  
  
“Charles，你不一样。你对我来说是特别的...仅此而已！特别！不要想着能在一天就改变我的心意！”  
  
“可是如果你能放下所有这些仇恨与偏执的感情不是会更好吗？只要停止歧视就好！这些负面的情绪会让你精疲力尽的。不要因为一个人不符合你那 _真男人的_ 观点就揪着他不放—”  
  
“喔，可我正好是一个真男人的典范呢！在你和那些女人们身上我已经表现得相当明显了！”  
  
Charles单手捂脸，摇了摇头。“Erik，有时候你真的是一个顽固的大混蛋！”  
  
“还有Charles，你忘了‘英俊的’！”我得意地说。Charles只是笑笑就转移话题了，因为他从来不想强迫我去做别的事情。  
  
日子也就一天天这么过去了，虽然他也一直跟我提起这事，想要针对我的行为与我展开一些有深度有内涵的对话。该死！他现在就像一个希望我能够成为万人迷的女人一样！说难听的，这感觉像是成为了别人的奴隶！我才不会轻易地告诉众人我那么容易被打败呢！我就是我！有时候我真的绝对在他身上投入了太多的感情。我就这么默许让这一切发生，为什么？因为他能予我欢情？没错，如果仅仅把这一切都归于性的话，我知道我又在欺骗自己。事情并不是这样的。关于Charles的每一件事对我来说都是幸福的，就算他有时候会让我心烦意乱。我想这就是为什么当你深爱一个人的时候，就算是生气也不会改变对他的爱。可现实总是残酷的。  
  
那天在公司的健身房里有几个家伙让我我觉得不知所措，我知道自己的情况并不像他们所说的那样，但他们的对话对我还是造成了很深的影响：我感觉他们嘴里说的那个人就是我。这只是更衣室里的一些闲言碎语，不过我还是偷听了他们谈话的内容，越听越让我觉得心惊。我刚洗干净出来，身上的水都还没干，就看见这两个来自其他部门的家伙也正好洗完，开始了他们的交谈。  
  
“所以是Abby看见他们两个从Jonas的车上下来，然后她就去告诉了保安。然后等到工作人员到那里之后，正好看见Jonas正在给Christian口交—”  
  
“噢我操，真恶心！”  
  
“唔—呕！然后Christian不停地和大家解释他们只是在进行实验。实验你奶奶个腿！要是Abby没看见这两个激吻得天昏地暗的基佬，谁知道他们还会做出什么下流的事情！”  
  
“干！我一直以为他们两个是直男！”  
  
“明显不是！而且他们还在我们公司的停车场里做了！Abby把这事泄露出去了，现在他们的上司正在调查办公室内的不雅行为。估计他们也在办公室里做了一些其他无人知晓的事情—”  
  
“呕！两个男人做爱还接吻！光是想着我都要吐了！”  
  
“是啊，这年头越来越多人出柜了，对吧？那你觉得他们谁是同志？”  
  
“我猜他们两个都是！我也不知道！如果一个男人会和另一个男人做这种事，那估计他们两个都是基的—”  
  
“哈哈哈！没错！”  
  
他们这些恶毒的嘲讽让我的脸颊刷上了一层淡淡的红晕。我感觉自己的耳朵还有后颈都酥酥麻麻的，十分不自在。我站在镜子面前，看着镜中的自己，我突然意识到...一点也不喜欢现在这个样子。我竟然和另一个男人展开了一段关系，这让我自己觉得相当恶心。虽然当初是我说要开始的，可他们刚刚那一番话让我觉得天都要塌了。我本应是一个恐同的人，但我竟然食言了，我竟然变成了我自己憎恶的样子：我变成了一个同性恋。想起之前和Charles上床时的情景让我觉得有点想吐。现在我感觉这一切是那么的肮脏与反常！胃在翻江倒海，我正在极力控制自己吐在地上的冲动。他们的谈话...硬生生地将我拉回了现实。我不是同性恋。我和那不一样。我得让一切恢复原样。尽管我已经洗干净了，但是我他妈又折回了淋浴间，将自己全身上下都重新洗了一个遍。温热的水从喷头里流下洒在我身上，我不禁失声痛哭。这段时间里我他妈到底都和Charles做了什么？ **这一切都很恶心！反胃！让人羞耻** 并且 **十分不正常！** 内心中对Charles的厌恶油然而生，我知道我又会允许自己做出伤害他的事情了。  
  
等我回到办公室之后，正好看见Charles用那温暖的微笑向我打招呼，让我突然就产生了一种莫名的恶心。一想起我和他接吻了那么多次，我就想冲上去揍到他头破血流。毕竟还是在办公室里，所以我强忍着这冲动。只是给他冷冷地点了个头就直接回了我的办公室，这一回我并没有关上门。Charles对我的行为也没感到奇怪，只是静静地坐在自己的桌上继续工作。他给我发了一条短信询问我到底怎么了，我只是简短地告诉他我感觉很不舒服之后就关掉了信息。如果可以的话我根本就不想和他说一句话，但是我别无选择，我还是得给他下指令，让他把报告交给我。和他接触时我根本没有打算隐藏充满寒意的语气和冷淡的目光。他大概还是觉得我们只是像往常一样扮演着在公司里的角色，所以他也一句话都没有问。  
  
这天他很早就离开了，甚至比平时还要早。不过我还是得留下来完成剩下的工作与报告。他给我发了一条信息问我们能不能谈谈，还问了我是否仍然觉得身体不适，但我一条都没有回，我直接把手机关掉了，因为我不想让他给我打电话，但愿这样能让我避开他。我将这突如其来的厌恶感归咎于Charles，没错这全都是他的错。我只是向他提供了一两次帮助，他欣然接受之后竟然是用他的爱意与欢情来回报我。都怪这个荒谬的关系。他那愚蠢的同志思维竟然影响了我！我应该直接狠心一刀切断所有与他的羁绊，忘记我们曾经发生的一切！  
  
下班之后我一头扎进了酒吧里，碰见一个喝的烂醉的女人。她好像叫Cindy还是Sandy之类的，我根本就懒得管她的名字到底是什么。我现在只想搞个女人，重振我的雄风。所以这一次，我决定打破长期以来不带任何女人回我公寓的戒律了。我带着Cindy（还是Sandy？）回到我公寓里上床。可我根本感觉不到这是欢愉的，身体只是机械地回应着，我敷衍地和她接吻，爱抚揉捏她的身体，假装做出高潮的表情呻吟着，但这一切...感觉都是那么空虚。我和Charles做的时候不像这样，尽管他是个男的，但却还包含了一些更深刻更有意义的东西。这就是我一直想要他的原因。可为什么？为什么会是这样？为什么是他？  
  
我现在所做的一切都是那么低俗，这大概是我对他做过最低俗的一件事了。我感觉糟透了，但还是暗示自己这没什么。为什么他对我影响会这么深？我们又没有结婚！我对他确实是有好感，但这一切都是一个可怕的错误。只要我想和女人睡我就可以和女人睡，这是我的权利。我可以继续找回恐同的身份，反正在我认识他之前就是这样的人。至于我跟他的关系，我才不管那是什么玩意，我受够了。我拒绝， **我绝对** 拒绝承认我和他都是同性恋。干，我是一个男人！我是一个正常的男人，我想要的他给不了。大概我是他们说的那个什么双，但我现在绝对要摆脱这玩意了。他可能已经让我放松并且改善了我，但我现在觉得我依然 **没变** 。无论是我对他那些病态的爱恋，还是我和他之间分享的感情，这对我来说什么都不是！ **什么都不是！** 搞完这个女人我躺在床上，满脑子都是这些愤怒的想法，这时有人悄悄地走了进来，把我吓了一跳。Charles突然走了进来，他肩上背着一个小药箱，手里拿着一锅食物。虽然我们主要都是去他家幽会，但是他也有我公寓的钥匙，能够自由地出入。他大概一直想要找我，可是怎么也联系不上我。估计是出于对于我的关心，他自顾自地来了我的公寓，听说我不舒服就给我带了一些能让我好起来的东西。 _然后他看见这样的我。_ 我看到他脸上亲切的笑容僵住时，感觉心脏都骤停了，所有的血液冲上头顶。我感觉我又找回了原先的‘自己’，因为他眼中的生机瞬间就消失了。  
  
“Charles—”我从床上蹦了起来。Charles脸上毫无血色，举着砂锅全身颤抖，泪水在他的眼眶里打转。他对上了我的目光，眼中的痛苦是那么的深，让我愧疚无比，根本不忍直视他那痛苦的神情。我走过去想要抱住他，可是他只是低声啜泣着，把药箱和锅子放在地摊上后就飞快地转身从房间里冲了出去。我不管身边依然在沉睡的女人，连忙穿上了裤子冲了出去。鞋子都没穿就直接抓着挂在门后的外套披好就奔进了黑暗的街道里追赶Charles。我很快就追上了他，因为他压根就没打算继续跑。他背对着我，紧张兮兮地走着。他抬起手捂住了自己的脸，发出的哀号像是要响彻天际，看见这样的他让我觉得生不如死。这都是我的错。他踉踉跄跄地跪在地上大哭了起来。他想试着站起来，可是他的膝盖抖得太厉害。好像他的世界都已分崩离析。  
  
“Charles！”我又叫了一次，但他纹丝不动，只是抱着膝盖，阖闭的双眼与紧锁的眉头写满了哀伤。他一句话也没有说，只是默默地抽噎。他伤的太深了，仿佛下一秒就要带着这些痛苦的表情而死去。我在他面前跪了下来，对Charles造成的痛苦让我的内心十分难受，可我却将内心中的怨气全都发泄在了他身上。我粗暴地抓着他的衣领前后摇晃，根本不在乎现在的他哭泣得就像一个无助的孩子。他终于抬头看了我一眼，泪水打湿了满脸，忧伤的蓝眼睛被染上了淡淡的粉红，双唇紧闭成一条直线。  
  
“你在哭什么，嗯？我们之间不是有一个协议吗？我们之间不是说好了让你继续在我身边，然后我继续扮演我原来都角色吗？这不是说好的吗！你反应至于这么大吗？”我瞪着他，厉声问道。  
  
我等着他对我做出一些激烈的反应，我想要他咒骂我，殴打我，或者是咆哮着指控我对他做出这种事情，他下颌继续颤动着，双眸被泪水淹没，只是继续这样悲哀的哭泣。他确实是什么也不需要说。他眼中的痛苦被放大得如此透彻，已经给了我一切的答案。他想让我知道...这一切对他来说都有更深层次的含义。他并不是觉得能够让我改变才同意这段关系；他同意只是觉得他能够变成我想要的，我能接受的样子；他无私地将自己的一切都奉献了给我，可我却浑然不觉，像是草芥一般待他。我讨厌这样的他，让我感觉自己就是地球上最混蛋的人渣。我继续晃着他的肩膀，火冒三丈的我这次更加用力了。  
  
“Charles，你到底还想要我给你什么？他妈的，回答我！你现在给我说清楚！我给了你想要的！我替你做了根本不会对别人做的事！你还想要我给你什么？”我指着他的鼻子责问，他只是用这让人心碎的表情看着我，源源不断的泪水从那悲伤的蓝色目光中涌出。我甚至都根本不在乎我们现在还在大街上。我只是很气愤他这个样子让我感觉糟糕得好像刚刚杀了一个人。他看起来欲言又止，将手掌贴在了我胸口，然后又缓缓地让它滑了下去。他只是凑近轻轻吻了一下我的脸颊，然后露出了一个惨淡的笑容后慢慢走开了，他的肩膀仍然还在因为哭泣而颤动着。我只是站在那里...一动不动地，因为他竟然没有愤怒地回应我。他走了，我捶胸顿足，抑制不住内心想要踢打什么东西的冲动。  
  
“我操你妈了个逼！”一想到他刚才的态度我就忍不住大声咒骂。我回到了自己的公寓，然后那个女人（我一直把她叫成Sandy，直到后来她才纠正我她的名字其实是Candace Southern。）说她要离开了，估计是发现刚和情人吵完架的我心绪不佳，于是我让她离开了。等她走了之后我把每一瓶我所能看见的烈酒全都找了出来，喝得一滴也不剩，只希望这样能够把Charles从我脑海中埋没。我就这样一连喝了好几小时，想着今晚不能就这样一句话也不和他说就结束，我得让内心的怒火平息下来，去他那把话说清楚，让他明白我的处境，因为他不能一直让我感觉自己是个残忍的混蛋。接着我就开车去了他家，根本不在乎路途上是超速了还是闯红灯了。我强行撞开了他们的大门，把车停在那别墅的阶梯前。我敲着他的家门，大声叫唤他的名字。虽然让我等了一阵子，不过他最终还是打开了，站在门口心碎地看着我。他脸上的温柔的表情夹杂着痛苦，让人难以辨认。  
  
“Erik，你在这里干什么呢？”他小声地问。  
  
“我们得谈谈—”我唐突地说着。  
  
Charles叹了口气打开了门让我进去。等他关上门之后我按着他的肩膀把他推进了那摇摇晃晃的旧沙发上。  
  
“Charles，让我们把话都说清楚了！我们之间到底是有还是没有协议？回答我！”  
  
Charles视线低垂，他脸上的表情很苦恼，但还是缓缓开了口。  
  
“我确实同意了那协议，Erik—”他的声音听上去依然很轻柔。  
  
“那既然我们都清楚，为什么你还要哭？为什么你还要做出一副愚蠢的表情，好像我做了什么对不起你的事一样？不要继续让我产生这种原先就不该存在的愧疚感！”我朝他大吼。  
  
他的表情再次因为心痛而扭曲，正在极力控制自己不要哭出来。他抱着自己，将双臂交叉在胸前，用那双澄澈而又忧伤的蓝眸看着我。看见这样的他让我内心隐隐作痛。这堆破事都是我引起的。一切都是因为我当初的那个吻。现在让我愤怒的原因就是因为这种不自然的感觉终于将我拉回了现实，让我意识到这一切是多么虚伪，多么糟糕。当初我让自己勉为其难接受他之后逐渐意识到他对我的感情，然后发现这一切并不是我想要的时抽身离去，这一切都是他的错吗？这对他来说公平吗？如果是以前的我，大概根本就不会在乎他的感受。可就算想起之前在更衣室里发生的那些事，就算我现在对我的行为感到厌恶，我依然还是 _在乎_ 他的。这感觉挥之不去。否则我也不会到他这来，和他坦白。可是我真的很讨厌他把我变成一个踌躇不定，不知道自己真正想要的东西并且不禁怀疑起自己性向的怪胎。我不要再这样下去了！他依然不愿意对我发火，让我更加怒不可遏。看着依然无动于衷地坐着的他，我抓着他的肩膀晃了起来。  
  
“你他妈是哑了还是怎么了？你还是个男人吗？看在上帝的份上你给我说点什么！”我咆哮着，怒气持续爆发。  
  
他的回答只是把我紧紧地抱在怀里，让我控制不住自己的身形，跪在了他面前。我被他这举动吓了一跳，被他抱住的同时我的腿就不受控制地向下一弯，感觉自己那些混乱糟糕的情绪瞬间就消失了。他安安静静地，只是把手轻轻放在我的后颈上。  
  
“Erik，我们不应该吵架。我理解你为什么要这么做。早些时候在办公室里其实发生了什么，我没说错吧？我只是很抱歉不能控制住自己受伤的情绪。拜托了，让我们不要再这样吵下去了—”  
  
这让我感觉怒火再次燃了起来。为什么他要这样？为什么他会选择理解与接受着一切？他不知道这样的行为几乎要让我疯了吗？为什么要对我这么温柔？这只会让我想起来他是那么像同性恋。我甩开了他的手，粗鲁地将他推开。  
  
“也该给我适可而止了，你这该死的基佬！别他妈再给我灌输那些同性爱了好不？别碰我！这一切都让我恶心透顶！我说完了！就这样吧！”我一气之下全喊了出来，他眼中的柔情全都消失了。取而代之的是一片灰暗而震惊的神色，他皱着眉头，仿佛是在看一个陌生人一样。他目光像是一把尖刀，捅穿了我的心脏，我真的说出来了。我说出了这个纠结了我很久的恶毒想法。Charles只是麻木地坐在那儿，脸上一副茫然与冰冷的表情。我嗤之以鼻，装作一副不在乎的样子。在他这我还留了一瓶威士忌，我去酒架那把它翻出，直接喝了起来。我在房子里踱来踱去，继续用那些长篇大论抨击他，咆哮着说出那些胡言乱语，告诉他我会吻他完全是因为被他那同性恋特质给影响了，如今我依然讨厌所有的基佬，包括他在内。他只是一动不动坐在那里听我说。好一大半我都不记得我说了什么。甚至是倒在地板上之后我还在含含糊糊地说着他是有多么让我觉得恶心。然后我晕了过去，大概是过了几小时之后，我突然醒了过来，依旧躺在Charles的地摊上。房间里光线昏暗，壁炉中的灰烬透出苍白的颜色。Charles只是贴在我的身后轻轻蹭着，抚摸我的后背，发出断断续续的抽噎。他不知道我已经醒了。他突然开口说了什么，颤抖的声音很轻柔，凝结了他所有的感情。他从未向我吐露自己的心声，当我听到这一切之后我的心再次被击成齑粉。他觉得我听不到这些痛苦的自白。  
  
“Erik，我知道你一定听见了些闲言碎语才会怀疑我们之间的感情。我不知道那些人是怎么跟你说的，可我还是想告诉你，一个外表柔弱的人或者同性恋并不能说明他们就没有男子气概了。成为一个真正的男人需要的是能够对自己的言行负责，学会去爱并且有勇气接受那些不能改变的东西。成为一个真男人意味着不管生活再怎么不济，也能勇敢面对每一天—”  
  
我安静地听着他继续往下说。我一动也不敢动，胸口很疼，疼得感觉像是心脏病突发一样。我让他继续接着说。  
  
“Erik，我爱你那么深。我知道这份爱会给我带来伤害，可是我还是选择继续爱着你。为了能继续在你身边，保持这关系，我默默忍受着你对我做出那些伤人的言行举止。我知道你不爱我，但是这没关系，毕竟无论你怎么伤害我也无法拿走我对你的这份爱。Erik，我一直都是那么爱你！但是求你，求求你能够理解，我能承受的伤害只有这么多。我虽然很抱歉，但是我已经累了，我厌倦了。我已经不知道是否还有勇气继续这样下去—”然后他贴在我背上，话语被抽噎与泪水打断。  
  
听着他这番话，我无声地哭泣着，祈祷着他不要发现我已经醒了。我是多么地想要转过去，将他圈在怀中，亲吻着他，抹去这一切对他造成的伤害。我是那么想要告诉他，其实他错了，其实我也是在乎他，爱着他的。但我却闭上了眼睛，希望能够再次昏睡过去，因为我不想再这样下去了。我再也不能承受更多这样的伤痛，我只想要就此能够消失不见，好像这样就能取回对他造成的所有伤害一样。大概是我的愿望被哪个仁慈的神听见了吧，我沉睡了过去。等我再次醒来的时候，Charles早已不在身边了。但他给沉眠的我盖了一条毯子，这小小的举动都拽得我心脏生疼。就算我起来了还是觉得天旋地转，头疼得厉害。我擦了擦自己的脸，看着四周。黎明的第一缕光束才刚擦破这灰暗的世界。  
  
“Charles？”我大喊。接着我突然意识，这里除了我一个人也没有，空荡荡的。我踉踉跄跄地站着，感觉心脏在胸膛里剧烈地疼痛。尽管周遭的一切还保持着原样，但是我知道不可能再在这个地方找到Charles了。空虚的感觉好像要把我撕成碎片。他昨晚的那番话就像是诀别时最后的话语。就算知道不再会有人回应我，我还是不停呼喊着他的名字。我冲上楼梯跑进他的房间里，直奔衣柜打开，里面的东西都没了：他的行李不见了，他的电脑还有我当做礼物送给他的那些书都不见了。他把所有的东西都拿走了。我继续大喊着他的名字，直到我声音沙哑，然后我急匆匆地跑下了楼，看见大门是敞开的。恐慌让我的心狂跳不已，我更加大声地呼唤他。他消失了，永远地离开了我。我回到会客厅里，气得捶胸顿足。他怎么敢就这样离我而去！因为我对他所做的一切，他就这样自顾自地在我心中留下了这空虚得可怕的感觉。盛怒的我直接踢到了他沙发旁边的一摞书。我想要摔打他的物品，将这狂暴的怒气赶出我的五脏六腑，但我停了下来，我只是跪坐在地上，不知为何开始歇斯底里地抽泣。  
  
回到办公室之后，我表现的像往常一样冷酷与镇定，但我内心深处几乎都要崩溃了。以往除了生病或是休假Charles都会准时出现，但这一次他没有回来，同事们都想知道他去了哪里。理所当然他们会问我，我也不知道为什么，我告诉他们Charles因为自身的健康原因不得不休一个长假，等身体好转之后会再次回来。然后他们问我到底什么时候才会回来，但我真的不知道...我只好告诉他们他会随时向我跟进。每当我进出办公室时目光都会情不自禁地在他那空荡荡的桌子上游走。发生了这么多事情之后，我感觉自己像是被耍了一样。为什么我会把这一切都搞砸？为什么我会因为其他人关于同性恋的刻薄评论而失控？我独自一人坐在办公室里，逐渐理清了思绪。Charles在那夜所说的，关于真正的男人的样子的那番话，深深触动了我，就算现在想起也还是震撼不已。因为他说的全都是真的。我对于那些与众不同的人的厌恶，对于同性恋的恐惧与抨击...它们真的有那么重要吗？能给我带来什么利益吗？这样继续保持抵触的情绪真的好吗？对于这些问题的答案，全都是否定的。我已经在自己狭隘的理想中封闭了太长的时间，当我真正认清事实的时候，Charles已经从我身边离开了。我瞬间就明白了为什么我会对他们产生这样的恐惧，因为在我内心深处...一直在担心自己也是其中一员。我是一个同性恋。过去的我一直在用男子气概来掩盖真实的自己，直到我遇上了Charles，他头一回让我感觉到了如此的开明与自由。这就是为什么我和他在一起的时候，曾觉得是那样平静。  
  
就算我是同性恋，我也依然是个男人。认清这一点之后也并没有觉得自己的男子力变少了。Charles那晚说的话狠狠打了我的脸，让我清醒过来，能够正确认识自己了。我确实伤害了他，深深地伤害了他，我甚至都不知道还有没有能够弥补的机会了。办公室里的同事发现我彻底改变了。我看上去越来越严肃了，有点像和当初听完我那番关于同性恋的长篇大论之后想要改变自己的Charles一样。我再也没有约过女人，甚至都不会去沾花惹草。我基本上没怎么和我的朋友们来往了，当Janos或是Victor想要来我家看球赛时我也没有同意。我只想要一个人静一静，沉浸在自己对于Charles那不切实际的向往之中。我梦见他...很多次。我经常会从半夜惊醒，我依然记得他那性感的红唇贴在我嘴上，他用那甜腻的舌尖在我肌肤上游走，他那饥渴的手掌轻抚着我敏感的部位，让我发出欢愉的声音。还有他那双惊异的蓝眼睛...那双湛蓝的眼睛，看着就让我感觉好像全身都浸泡在深蓝的世界里，感觉身心无比的平静，甚至我闭上自己的双眼都能感受得到那片爱与和平。我控制不住自己对他的思念，这让我无比的痛苦。但我不在乎，因为我想要惩罚自己。过了一个又一个月，可我还是没有Charles的一点消息。我抱着这样的希望，希望他总有一天会回来。那天我在他家里因为他的离去而哭的精疲力尽之后，我曾经尝试给他打电话发短信，但却没有得到任何的回应。我原以为他把自己的手机关掉了，但后来我才看见他故意把手机放在会客厅的一张桌子上。他根本不想让我找到他，我也不知道他那些亲戚的住址。我不知道他这么做是不是就是为了从我身边逃离。我很想念他，我想告诉他那些话并非出自我的真心。又一个月过去了，我开始失去他还会回到我身边的希望了。  
  
“你在哼唧什么呢？”我和Emma两人坐在会议室加班整理另一组需要用来做简报的报告时她突然问我。  
  
“嗯？”我心里咯噔一下，抬头看着她。  
  
Emma疑惑地看着我，漂亮的眉毛都皱成了一团。这个金发的女强人一如既往身穿醒目的白色服饰，更加凸显自身的曲线。你永远都看不透她到底是有多聪慧机敏，你能看到的只是一个独立自主的性感女性。尽管身边追求她的男人络绎不绝，但她还是选择了单身。冰蓝色的眼睛几乎要将我看透，她沉默了一会，当她开口时不禁莞尔一笑。  
  
“你刚刚哼的那首...是我们上会公司聚会时Charles唱的‘Only you’—”  
  
“我才没有！”我自欺欺人地否定。  
  
她两眼放光，目不转睛地盯着我，想要读出更多的信息。  
  
“我懂了！你在想Charles—”  
  
我假装出一副不可思议的样子看着他，慌乱大喊。“你到底在说什么鬼！”  
  
她十分肯定自己发现了一些新大陆，再次笑了起来。“你和他。这就说得通了！这段期间你在办公室里一直都郁郁寡欢，沉默不语...你在想他，而且你爱上了他！”  
  
我完全可以做出一副趾高气昂的样子来反驳她那荒谬的观点，以此掩盖自己的真心。可我已经厌倦了这些谎言。我叹了口气，颓然地用手撑着自己的脸。“真有这么明显？”  
  
我的坦白让Emma看上去有些惊喜，她把眼睛睁的大大的，用一只手捂住了自己的嘴。“噢天啊！简直让人不敢相信！你没看玩笑吧！这个自称是恐同的混蛋竟然拜倒在了他那漂亮的助理身下！”  
  
“别瞎说。才不是你想的那样！”我朝着她咆哮。她直接忽视了我愤怒的反应，继续看着我笑。我本以为她会嘲笑我或者对我对这感到有些反感，但是她看上去...十分高兴。真奇怪。然后她露出了一副关切的表情。  
  
“你们两个吵架了？难怪他走了几个月之后你都没有找新的助理...你希望他能回来？”  
  
“我不想讨论这个！”我淡淡的说，只想中断这个话题。Emma突然放下了她的笔开始收拾文件。她把它们放在一边，然后过来准备拿走我的文件。  
  
“你干什么？”  
  
她歪着脑袋，伸出了手。“走。你正需要去喝一杯—”  
  
“不！”  
  
“Lehnsherr！酒吧。马上。”Emma抓起我的手臂瞪着我。霸气的她一向十分有说服力。我曾和她睡过一次，自然了若指掌。在她的带领下我不情愿地站了起来，她说她会载我去最喜欢的一间酒吧。她给我叫了杯酒，开始询问我事情的来龙去脉。也不知道为什么我就向她坦白了。也许是我需要找个人倾诉我的内心吧。然后我就告诉她了一切，告诉他我和Charles是怎么走到一起，然后他又怎么离开了我。我看着她，让我惊讶的是，她的眼里竟然没有批判的神色。她看起来十分理解与同情。过了一会她开口了，轻柔的声音充满着敬畏。  
  
“想象一下那个人...他看起来那么古怪低调，可谁有想过他竟然有这样的能力改变你？嗯，我想接下来的问题就是你准备怎么办了。”  
  
我撑在桌上，把自己的手插进发丝中，挫败地喝着酒。“我什么都不知道！我不知道自己到底想要什么！你不觉得这是对我之前所作所为的报应吗？”  
  
“并不！你正确认识了自己。我想这也是为什么你会讨厌同性恋的原因——”  
  
“可Emma，我还是一个男人，对吧？你知道的，我们约过一次—”  
  
“男子力的展现并不是大男子主义，更不是欺负那些看上去比你柔弱的人。听好了，我男人女人都试过，但是并没有影响我的性向。Erik，如今这些界限十分模糊不定。一个男人和另一个男人上床了...或者一个变性人和一个女同性恋睡了，这都有什么关系呢？更重要的是我们要怎么维持一段关系，让我们的生活变得更加多姿多彩—”  
  
我叹了口气，Emma在我心中的形象再次刷新。“Emma，你真的应该去当心理医生—”  
  
Emma笑着深情地捏了一下我的手臂。“那你应该去结账了，Erik—”  
  
“那你觉得我现在应该怎么办？”  
  
“这不明摆着吗？去追回他啊！”  
  
“怎么追？我都不知道他在哪—”  
  
“回他家里去找信件，地址。查看他的履历。Lehnsherr，动动你的脑子！用你肩上架着的思考，不是在你两腿之间的那个！”  
  
我无力笑了笑。惊诧地看着发现我真实性向的Emma并没有挖苦或是嘲笑我。相反，她十分支持我。我让她不要告诉别人，因为我并不觉得办公室里其他的人都能够理解这样的行为，她答应了我。  
  
“总而言之，我什么都不需要说。等时候到了，你自然会向大家宣布你们的关系—”  
  
“还是别了，我不希望它会发生...永远也不！如果这样做了我在大家面前的形象就全毁了！”  
  
Emma意味深长会心一笑。“让我们拭目以待—”  
  
这并不是我第一次去翻找别人的蛛丝马迹，所以要找到Charles应该并不难。但是莫名的恐惧让我踌躇不定。（好啦，我坦白！）我很担心他到是否愿意回来，抑或是能否说服他回到我身边。我回到了他那破破烂烂的古宅里，用他给我的钥匙打开了大门。在他的书架上翻动寻找是否有信件或者写着地址的信封。我知道他的亲戚住在哪一个州，但是并不知道他们确切的地址。随后我看见了一个信封，上面写了一行地址。我只希望能够在那儿找到他。回到办公室之后我给他们安排好各自的任务，确保就算在我外出期间项目也能正常进行之后我就火急火燎地离开了。我考虑了很多，诸如如何与Charles开始我们的对话，但是管他的呢！随他去吧！我订好了机票，顺便租了一辆越野车。  
  
Charles的亲戚住在一个很偏僻的乡村里，在那儿要走上好远才能看到一户人家，给人的感觉就好像在一颗孤独的星球上一样。那地方大概是一片松林场。他们的房子是一幢很大的木屋，隐藏在参天的大树之中，有两层那么高。它的位置十分隐蔽，坐落于群山的山脚旁。四周一个人都没有，我甚至开始怀疑是不是真的有人住在这里。我敲了敲门，然后一个英俊的男人顶着一张阴沉的脸给我开了门，他满脸络腮胡子，穿着一身红色的格仔衬衫和一条牛仔裤，身上的肌肉硬鼓鼓的，棕色的头发在两侧梳起了两个棱角，乍一看还以为是他头上的尖角。那男人用暗棕色的眼睛瞥了我一眼。  
  
“怎么？”这男人用沙哑的声音问。  
  
“先生，请问Charles Xavier在这里吗？如果可以的话你能告诉他Erik Lehnsherr想要见他么—”我礼貌地开了口。  
  
那男人站了一会，估摸着是为了仔细地多看我几眼，然后他向后退了几步，示意让我靠近门框。“当然...进来吧，小子！”我动身向前走，本以为他会让我进去的，谁知道他对着我的脸就是一拳，直接把我推下了他们门前的台阶。狗娘养的！这混蛋的力气可真大！我挣扎爬了起来，可视线还是一片模糊，眼冒金星。他走上前来，看起来这一拳并不能让他满足。  
  
“你这个混蛋！在你对Charles做出那种事之后还敢出现在这里！”这男人凶恶地朝我大吼，我试着抵御着迎面而来的拳头，可他真的太他妈强壮了！我尽了最大的努力避开他朝我脸上挥来的拳头，可他一记勾拳再次把我打趴在地，我一定看见星星了。我感觉门口人头攒动，看见一个深红色头发的年轻人和另一个金发的年轻人像是在看什么脏东西一样面无表情地看着我。一个酒红色头发的女人从房子里朝我们这边跑来，阻止这一边倒的赛况。  
  
“Logan！住手！”  
  
这个叫Logan的男人看起来很享受这运动，他笑嘻嘻的看着我，充满着恶意。“Jean，回去。让我来处理！我一生中从来没有试过像这样想宰掉一个人—”  
  
“Logan这不是你的本意！快马上停下！”那女人脸色苍白，她惊恐地央求。  
  
“求你，我只想见Charles一面—”我对着她歇斯底里地喊了出来，“搞什么鬼！我只是想和他谈谈好吗？我得和他把话说清楚！”那女人终于凑了上来，她抓着Logan的手臂以免让他再次做出什么出格的举动。  
  
“事情已经说得很清楚了！你这个罪该万死的人渣！从来没人能够像这样伤害Charles。 _从来没有。_ 我会亲自盯紧你，不让你靠近他一寸的！”  
  
“操你妈个热心过头的乡巴佬，没有见到他之前我是不会离开的！让我和他谈！”我吼了回去。  
  
这男人盯着我冷笑，朝地上吐了一口唾沫，轻蔑地扬起一边的眉毛。对着房子里大喊，“Charles！你想要会会这混蛋吗？他正装出一副可怜兮兮的样子想要和某人谈谈呢！”  
  
我唰地一下转向门边，终于看见了Charles。我已经有四个半月没看见他了。难得看见他一副胡子渣啦的样子，头发也比以前更长，都能遮住他的耳朵了。他看上去蓬头垢面的，身上穿着一件松垮垮脏兮兮的黄衬衫，一条破旧的牛仔裤，还有一件格子花呢的袍子，看起来就像是刚起床一样。重重的黑眼圈看上去毫无生气，甚至还有几分迷茫。Charles愤怒地盯着我看了一会，抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头。  
  
“不想。”他说得很平淡，再也没看我一眼就转身回去了。我可不能就让他这样无视我！我拼了命地冲向大门，可那两个男孩挡在我面前，他们摇头恐吓着我。  
  
“你要敢踏进一步，我就会帮Logan叔叔把你的尸体埋在没有人能够发现的地方！”那个金发的男孩非常愤怒地说着。另一个红发的男孩粗鲁地把我一把推开。  
  
“滚，傻逼！”他嘲讽。  
  
“拜托各位，能不能有点素质！”Jean打断了对话，表情十分为难地看着我。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，拜托你放过我们吧。你的光临已经给我们的家人带来太多的痛苦了，求你离开吧！”  
  
我正在极力控制自己内心的苦楚，但脸上的表情还是因为痛苦而皱成了一团。“我只是想和Charles说几句话。我只是想和他说一声对不起—”  
  
Charles一定把我们之间的事情告诉了他们，所以他们肯定知道我们曾经也是有过一段浪漫的情缘。估计他们也知道我的为人，知道我是一个恐同的人，也知道我是怎么对待Charles的。虽然Jean的语气十分礼貌，但是我还是能从她脸上的表情看出来对我的怒气。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，我并不知道你是从哪里打听来这个地方的，但是你对Charles所做的一切都是无法原谅的。那孩子并不值得承受那样的伤害。很抱歉，但是我希望你以后一句话也不要和他说了。所以请你...离开吧—”  
  
我呆愣地站在那而，思索着怎么开口才能扭转乾坤，可是我竟然一个词也想不出，感觉自己既无助又愚蠢。我放弃了，转身走向自己的车，但是我并没有开走，只是坐在车子里，绞尽脑汁地寻找能让我和Charles的关系好起来的方法。我从窗外望去，四下是一片荒无人烟的原野，不远处传来鸟儿的啼鸣还有野兽的嗥叫。直到天黑了我都还一直停留在原地，酝酿着再次进入那屋子。我还没踏出半步就看见Logan气势汹汹地扛着猎枪对着我。  
  
“小子，你真的惹火我了！我们已经受够了！你那猪脑子怎么就想不通，他根本就不想见你！”  
  
“行啊！开枪！你这空头威胁根本就赶不走我！你奶奶的，我有权利见他！让我进来或者—”  
  
Logan突然在我脚边开了一枪，枪声回荡在我和他之间，惊得树上的几只鸟儿扑棱着翅膀飞走了。似乎还不知从什么地方传来了狗叫。这是一枪警告，我差点要吓得尿在裤子上。我根本没想到Logan会真的不惜一切代价阻止我进入他们家。他真的会射我也说不定。他十分夸张地吹着枪口，对我冷冷地笑着。  
  
“你刚刚说什么空头威胁？”  
  
他的侄子们（我猜应该是）从窗户探出头看着我窃笑。Jean再次冲了出来抢去Logan手里的枪。  
  
“你疯了吗？杀了他，值得吗？”她生气地看着他，把枪丢在一旁。  
  
“当然。吃牢饭也在所不惜—”Logan看着我沾沾自喜。  
  
Jean的眼睛睁的大大的，双手按在他的肩上让他正视自己。  
  
“你是打算就这样抛弃我和孩子们吗？为了满足你那愚蠢的骄傲，你要准备把这一切都丢给我吗？你要真这么做了，和他又有什么区别！”Jean甚至都没看我一眼，只是用颤抖的手指指着我。这番话让Logan缓和了下来。就算是在这里我也能惹出这样的破事。但是在没有真正和Charles说上话之前我可是不会离开的。我准备再次发表我的言论。  
  
“我很抱歉造成了这一切。真的很抱歉。但是我不远万里到这来只是想和他谈谈—”  
  
“我才不管你是从中国还是从什么鬼地方来的！我希望你从这里滚出去，从我的生活中滚出去！”Logan对着我咆哮。看他像是要继续冲上来的样子，但Jean拦住了他。不得已我还是离开回到了自己的车里，Logan还在身后不停大声威胁着我。天！就为了和他好好谈谈，还上演了这么一出闹剧！我受够了！不能再这样被动下去！我呆在车里吃了点东西又睡了一会。等他们把灯全部熄灭睡下之后，我想到了一个点子。我蹑手蹑脚地靠近他们的房子，准备溜进去。我不知道接下来会发生什么，但我知道这样一定更有机会见到Charles，让我可以和他交谈。如果迫不得已，我会不择手段的！为了能和他搭话我甚至不惜做出这样的事情！该死他怎么就这么固执！还有他那该死的蠢得无可救药的家人！有一扇窗半开着，我把鞋子留在外面，爬了进去。  
  
他们一定没有预料到我会这么做。屋子内黑灯瞎火的，就连他们的狗都安静地睡在火炉旁边，丝毫没有清醒的迹象。我只能借助透过玻璃倾洒入内的月光寻找着房间。屏住呼吸把门推开一条细缝，分辨睡在床上的人到底是谁。整个屋子内部十分整洁，闻起来有一种温暖的木香。我打开了一楼第一间卧室的门，看见两个人的身影贴在一起，这是Logan和他的妻子Jean。我悄悄地关上了房门，爬上了楼梯打开了最近的一扇门。房间里摆着一张双层床，而且还传来步调一致的鼾声。想都不用想一定是他的那两个侄子，因为Charles睡觉很安静，从来不会打鼾。接着我打开第二扇门，但是它锁了起来。虽然我怀疑这里面睡的是Charles，不过我还是应该先试试其他的房间再说。  
  
我踮着脚尖在走廊上行走，终于到达了最后一扇门。我慢慢地转动门把手，毫无疑问这肯定是Charles的房间。他面朝着门躺在床上。苍白的脸上黯淡无光，就算是在这黑暗的房间里我都能看得出他十分困惑。他这个样子让我感觉自己的心都要化了。我把门关上，走了过去。坐在地上看着他的睡颜。就算他现在变成这个样子，我依旧觉得他是如此迷人。单是看着他就让我的心扑通乱跳。我伸出手轻轻将他前额的头发拨开，他倏地睁开了那双蓝眼睛。  
  
他爬了起来将我的手打开，看上去十分生气。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”Charles大喊，我把手按在他嘴上想要他安静下来。他只是粗暴地将我推开继续大喊，然后我接着扑上去捂住他的嘴。他的窗户是开着的。我甚至丧心病狂的想要就这样带着他一走了之。我已经把他抱在怀里，像是要绑架他的样子。我知道这已经疯狂了！他踢了我一脚，接着对我就是一拳，但都以失败告终。看上去想要这么安安静静地开溜是不可能了。  
  
“放开我，你这个混蛋！”Charles大喊，抓着身后的地毯试图从我的怀里挣扎出来。他的脸因愤怒而扭曲。我以前从来没有看过他这么气愤的样子。然后他开始了反击，击打我的手臂，然后迎面回来一拳。我应声倒地。干他娘的！想不到Charles真的能下得了狠手！我头晕目眩的，脸疼得都麻了。我摸着疼痛的脸颊，不解地抬头看着他：他攥紧拳头，胸部不停起伏。  
  
“你这个混球！你以为来了之后就能发生什么改变么吗？”他歇斯底里地尖叫。脸上的表情既痛苦又愤怒。  
  
“Charles！我只想谈谈！”我开了口。接着房间的灯被一个皮肤黝黑的短发女人打开了，她手里还拿着一根棒球棍。这真是好极了！又来一个碍事的。想到这我就怒不可遏，我恶狠狠地瞪着她。  
  
“你他妈是谁？”我朝她大喊。  
  
她把棒球棍放了下来，把手背在身后，估计是认出了我，正在克制自己想要揍我的冲动。“我是Ororo，Charles的姑妈—”  
  
我看了看旁边的Charles，表情半信半疑。“你还有个姑妈是黑鬼？”  
  
Charles朝我翻了个白眼，并没有表态。他站在那里呆呆地摇着头，与Ororo面面相觑。  
  
“Charles，他是不是到哪都是这么没礼貌？你要我教育一下他吗？”Ororo掏出棒球棍凶恶地威胁我。这一切让我烦躁不已，我用力地拍了一下地板。  
  
“我操，Charles！他妈的为什么我就不能不被他妈这些碍事的人阻挠，好好地和你谈谈嗯？”  
  
Ororo抓着棒球棒瞪着我。“先生，我真的很想撕碎你那张满口脏话的嘴！你嘴巴这么脏你妈知道吗？”  
  
我还没来得及反驳他，Charles所有的亲戚们都聚齐到场了。Logan极度震怒地向我走来，但是Ororo用棒球棍挡住了他的去路。Jean和那群男孩子们一起站在门边。  
  
“Logan，让我来处理！”  
  
“不要！”Charles环顾四周，终于开了口，“让我和他谈谈吧。如果这事不结束他是不会停下的！”  
  
他示意让大家都离去。“拜托你们都先出去吧—”  
  
大伙都纹丝不动，只是忧心忡忡地看着Charles。最先出去的是Ororo，接着剩余的人才鱼贯离开。现在就只剩下我和他了。费尽千辛万苦终于换来与他独处的时间，我突然不知道该从哪开口。我排演了无数次想要说出口的话，计算了所有他可能会用来反驳我的观点，可他真正站在我面前时，我却什么都回忆不起来。Charles也没打算做什么，他只是沉默地看着我，等着我开口。他那嫌恶的表情看上去相当的熟悉，这正是我之前经常做的。四周安静得让人头皮发麻，我看着他面无表情冷冷地注视着我，决定用一些拙劣的幽默感打破这沉寂。  
  
“是不是你们一家子都遗传了这个暴力的基因啊？如果是这样的话我还是赶紧给我的脸蛋投个保！我可不想因此而破相—”  
  
换来的只是Charles更多的沉默，还有他的怒视。我叹了口气，面对着他盘坐在地上。看来只有把事情都坦白才是最好的解决办法。“对不起。我知道我用一生都不能弥补对你所做的那一切。我知道之前对你做的那些事情都太过分了。但我现在正站在这里，Charles，我想将功补过。我一路走来追到这里就是希望你能够回来。告诉我你到底想要我怎么做，只要你能原谅我，我什么都愿意做—”  
  
Charles蹙眉，嘴角向下耷拉，脸上的怒气依然没有消失。他看着我，就像看着一个让人作呕的虫子一样。看着他这样的表情，我感觉相当挫败。我接着说，期望这番话语能够敲开他那因为仇恨而变得冷酷的心扉。  
  
“Charles，我也曾痛苦过。从见到你第一眼我就错了，你根本不应该被我那样对待。自从我和你在一起之后，确实真的有些事情让我觉得自己能够成为一个更好的人。可是我却因为他人的流言蜚语而伤害了你。我想弥补这一切。求你再给我一次机会吧！我希望你仍然能在我身边，我希望我们能够一起去面对那不可预知的未来。如果是你的话，我们一定能够克服一切—”  
  
他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。蓝色的目光冷若冰霜，冰冷麻木地看着我。我的心意传达到他那里了吗？我缓慢地站了起来伸出手臂想将他拥入怀中，可他在我能够够着之前就一把将我的手打开。他脸上的表情因为痛苦而扭曲，朝着我大喊。  
  
“我不想要和你同甘共苦！我更不想要有你的未来！”  
  
我挣扎地把他钳在怀里，他不停地踢打抓挠挣扎，最后失声痛哭。我吻了一下他的额角将他抱得更紧。  
  
“Charles，我需要你！我需要你再爱我一次—”  
  
Charles放弃了抵抗趴在我肩头大哭。他断断续续地抽噎着，全身上下颤抖得厉害。就算是过了那么久他依然痛苦不已，可想而知这一切对他伤害有多深。  
  
“Erik，我不...我不知道自己是否还有勇气继续爱你—”  
  
“这一次我和你一起面对，我们两个人绝对不会被未来而冲散—”我轻轻松开了手，低头告诉他，“我是认真的，Charles。我们已经造成了太深的误会。如果你能够回到我身边，虽然我并不能马上就发生转变，但是我保证，只要有你的爱，我一定能够成为配得上你的人—”  
  
他看上去终于有些缓和了。不确定的神情中露出了几分温和。我抬起他的下巴，与他四目相对。  
  
“你离开的那晚，我们一起躺在地板上时...其实你说的每一个字我都听见了。我感触良多，因为你说的一切都是正确的—”  
  
他粲然欣笑。我太想念这笑容了！我的心脏正在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。他一定也感受到了，因为他伸手触及的地方正是心脏的位置。这强烈的渴望我再也把持不住。我将他拉近，忘乎所以地与他接吻。我才不在乎他那扎拉的胡子。我只是想吻他。 我不停亲吻他的脸颊，舌头撬开他的口腔，引导着将他推上床继续进行这个吻。我们没有发生关系。我们只是一起躺在床上低声交谈，时而继续接吻，直到相拥着彼此安然入梦。等我第二天醒来时，Charles已经不在床上了，我匆忙起身寻找他的踪影。他突然走进房间里，刚洗完澡的他剃干净了胡须，重新修建过的头发上还湿漉漉的沾着水珠。身上穿的依然是他最喜欢的服饰，用白色的衬衣打底配着蓝色的羊毛开衫。  
  
“早上好！”Charles爽朗地和我打招呼，轻轻啄了一下我的双唇，“我们一起下楼吃早餐吧—”他正说着就被我拖回了床上。我挑逗地吻着他。  
  
“什么？我现在不是正吃着么—”  
  
Charles看着跨坐在他身上的我吃吃地笑了。他推搡着亲昵地爱抚亲吻他的我，那力道看上去就是欲拒还迎一般。正当我们准备进行下一步时，听见有人干咳了几声之后Charles匆匆将我推开。一个金发的男孩站在门口，翻着白眼想要挪开自己的视线。  
  
“Logan叔叔说你们最好赶紧下楼吃早餐—”  
  
Charles理了一下自己的头发，满脸通红地扯着我的手一起和他的家人吃早餐。我十分欣慰地发现Charles已经把自己的行李都收拾好了。通过那样糟糕透顶的初次见面之后和他的家人坐在一起真是如坐针毡，但是出于对他们的尊重我还是端坐着，尽管这让我感觉羞愧无比。Jean从厨房里走了出来，在我面前放下一个摆着培根和煎蛋的盘子。Ororo坐在我右边，往盘子里放了几片土司。Charles坐在我左边，看上去容光焕发。我的视线不停往他身上飘去，与他相视一笑后继续吃着早餐。他终于正式地向我介绍了他们的家庭。Logan是Charles的叔父，Jean自然是他的姨妈。和他们一起生活的还有他的二姨Ororo。Scott和Alex这两个看上去二十来岁的孩子其实是Jean收养的。Charles告诉我他们因为在林场里有自己的生意，所以在他读完大学之后就搬回了这里。Logan坐在桌子的一端，一言不发地怒视着我。  
  
“所以你和他是...呃，在一起了，对吧？”Scott交替咬着自己的土司和煎蛋问。  
  
“没错—”我看着Charles说了出来。这是我头一次公开承认自己和另一个男人的关系，没有感到半分的耻辱。Charles看着我微笑，爱怜地握着我的手腕。  
  
“今天一早我们和Charles讨论过了这个问题，他表示想和你一起回去。既然这样，Lehnsherr先生，我由衷地希望Charles做出的这个决定是正确的，希望你能够珍爱他。如果你再敢做出伤害他的事情，我们一定会亲自来找你讨个说法—”Ororo全神贯注地看着我，语气非常严肃。我把手搭在Charles的肩上，用最柔情的目光凝视着他。  
  
“Charles和我会克服这一切的—”我轻声说出，眼中只有他一人。  
  
“你最好发誓你可以！”Alex补充了一句，眯起眼睛满腹狐疑地看着我。  
  
“当然，我保证—”我做出一副非常严肃的样子，告诉他们我是认真的。我不停打量着他们，思考为什么他们这么了解我与Charles的关系，为什么他们对我是这般恨之入骨。他们还问我究竟是如何找到这里的，说到昨晚我不择手段就为了见Charles一面时确实让他们忍不住笑了起来。只有Logan一直在默默地盯着我吃着早餐。大家都吃完之后Charles和Alex还有Scott一起在洗盘子，Logan依然坐在桌上不知在和Ororo说些什么。Jean突然把正在收拾桌子的我叫到一旁。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生，你一定很好奇我们为什么对你了如指掌—”Jean和我一起站在楼梯的底部，我点了点头等着她接着往下说。  
  
“Charles经常会给我们写邮件，聊聊他最近的生活近况。他曾和我们提起过你，他告诉我们他终于和那个一直让他魂牵梦萦的男人在一起了。起初我们也十分担心。Lehnsherr先生你看，自打那日他在墓园与你相见之后，就对你一直念念不忘，而且还千方百计回到原来的城市为的就是再见你一面，他的意向我们一直都很清楚。他总是和我们说起...你是一个多么善良的人，你是怎么在他最悲伤的时候出现，抚慰了他的心灵。你知道你在他的心里究竟是何等的重要吗，Lehnsherr先生？”Jean神情凝重，非常平静地说着。对于Charles来说我大概是他一生的挚爱了，光是想到这我的心脏就痛苦地扭成一团，胸口像是压着千斤重的大石，我一句话也说不出来，只能沉重地点着头。  
  
“他是一个非常聪明的小伙子，只是非常害羞，所以性格有些孤僻。我还记得当时我们一起住的时候他也试着去和别的女人约会，试着和他人交朋友，但是这些关系都持续不了太长的时间，因为他实在是太敏感了。你根本无法想象他是花了多大的勇气才决定在你的公司里工作。这也一直是他最大的问题。毕竟你看，当今社会中能有这样柔软的心灵实在是太罕见了。严格来说他根本不属于你所熟悉的这个世界。他只是尽自己的所能想要和你在一起。所以拜托了，如果他真的要和你一起回去，我恳求你能够善待他—”  
  
“Jean，我会照顾好他的。我保证，我会不惜一切带价照顾好他—”  
  
“希望你能遵守自己的承诺，Lehnsherr先生。”Jean轻声说。  
  
就在我准备和Charles离开的时候，Logan也终于决定和我说上两句。让我惊讶的是这对话竟然能够如此有素质，尽管它十分简短。就在Charles还有的他的堂弟们把行李搬上我的车时，他在门口拦下了我。他交叉双臂抱着胸，看着不远处的小伙子们和Charles。  
  
“你和Jean谈过了？”  
  
“没错，谈完了—”  
  
Logan叹了口气，然后转身看着我。“他就是一个这么心软的家伙，这一点我真改不了。但他是我们的家人，不管怎么样我也会照看好他，懂？”  
  
我点头回应。他蹙眉，非常不悦地看着我。  
  
“我真不知道那孩子看上了你哪一点，但是如果你敢再伤害他，追你到天涯海角我都不会放过你。所以不管你和Jean许下了什么承诺，你最好一直给我保持它！”  
  
我一直强忍着自己对于这番威胁的笑意，他只是抱怨了两句之后转身离开了。虽然Charles的家庭有些古怪，但确实真心关心他的。看着他们之间的关系那么密切，再想想我自己的家庭，这让我都忍不住有些羡慕。向大伙一一告别了后我和Charles踏上了回程。  
  
踏上归途让我的心情欣喜得难以言表，不管怎么说这一切都是值得的。至少Charles和我一起回来了。我们在那一晚已经讨论过了，我问他回去之后想做的第一件事是什么。他告诉我他想继续在Lehnsherr企业工作，他想继续和我在一起。我订好机票，计划着我回去之后先让他休息一周，然后再回来上班，这样就不会有人发现其实我们是一起回来的。他同意了继续保持这私密的关系，不过我告诉他我不会再处处针对他了。这样的事情我再也做不出来了。他告诉我不管怎么样装装样子还是有必要的，但是我拒绝了，这一定有更好的解决办法。我也告诉他Emma在知道我们关系之后还替我出谋划策，知道有人支持的他看上去也是十分开心。回家的感觉真好，我们又可以做爱做的事了，不过Charles表示舟车劳顿，精疲力尽，我们只好改日再战。我们最终只是躺在他的床上睡了一觉，什么事也没有发生。可是你根本不知道我想操他都快想疯了！为了等到他回来的这一天，我已经禁欲了好几个月。他竟然拒绝了我的欲望，让我的性欲更加大打折扣。我们就像高中时的毛头小子一样胡闹，但是他总会轻轻推开我让我停下，他说他还没准备好。我不知道他这么做是不是为了引起我的主意。他这和引诱我犯罪有什么区别！不过每次在他让我停下时我还是耐心地选择了保持距离。  
  
总而言之，我只好把自己全身心都投入到工作中去。虽说我们的关系很大一部分都维系在床上，但是带他回来可不单纯只是为了操他。现在更重要的是我们两个确确实实已经在一起了。他就是我的全世界。除他以外，我想不到还有其他什么人能够参与我的未来。虽然内心中还有些恐慌与顾虑，不过只要他还在我身边，毫无疑问我能够承担这一切。Emma偷偷摸摸地问我任务进行得怎么样，我告诉她我成功把Charles哄了回来，不久之后他便会回到自己的岗位。她向我表示祝贺并祝福了我。我一直把自己的状态维持在Charles走后的样子，所以同事们并没有发现异常之处。Charles的突然出现把我吓了一跳，他的回归比预期的时间还要早。我坐在自己的办公桌后，看见站在门口的他正在轻快地跟我打招呼，真该死！他这身蓝灰色的西装看上去棒极了，更加凸显他澄澈的瞳色。水嫩的肌肤容光焕发，让人抗拒不住想要偷看衣领下面的风光的冲动。我用力地吞了吞口水。  
  
“早上好，先生！”Charles一边向我问好一边把医院开具的证明交给我。  
  
“Xavier，我还以为你要直到下周才会回来—”我平静地说，看都没看他交给我的证明，只是直勾勾地盯着他。  
  
“我得早点回来送这份证明。而且上面，呃，我得诊断书上写着康复时间是这一周，不是下周—”  
  
“知道了—”为了证明自己的病假，Charles去诊所搞了一份‘合法的’文件。估计是那群医生弄错了时间。我拿着一大叠文件站起来递了给他。当我走上前时我闻到了他身上的香水，雪松木的清香正在撩拨我的感官。我的下体有了反应，与他第一次做爱的情景像是潮水一般涌现。和他说话的时候我的声音有些喑哑，但愿它听上去不会抖得太厉害。  
  
“很好，既然你也回来了，我就给你简单介绍一下我们信息分析部还有投资组合上的新变化。你不在的这几个月里发生了不少的改动。走，我们去会议室慢慢聊—”  
  
Charles微微点了点头，跟在我身后。我停下来用余光看着正在和销售组打电话的Bobby，用指节轻轻敲了一下他的门，Bobby继续打着电话看着我，投来一个询问的眼神。  
  
“Bobby，跟他们说我接下来会有一个很长的会议，大概会持续三到四个小时。我不想被任何人打扰。让Armando跟进那些新的信息，然后你和Emma负责把那些报告和任务分配给大家，懂了吗？”  
  
“好的，先生！”Bobby说完后我示意让Charles继续跟着我。我选择了另一楼层的会议室，这样他们不会那么轻而易举能够找到我。我装做出衣服镇定自若的样子，可是我的内心已经快要爆炸了。我和Charles进去，锁好了门，再三检查‘使用中’的标示已经贴好后我看着Charles，他正温顺地把手中的文件放在旁边的桌子上。  
  
  
“真抱歉，Erik！我走了之后那些工作估计都成堆了！让我先整理一下我的邮件然后—”Charles喋喋不休地说着，但我一把将他攫住，用舌头把他的话全都堵了回去。他起初有些惊讶，但是我进一步的爱抚与饥渴的吻让他看上去有些不可思议。Charles的呻吟飘入我的嘴里，然后他打断了这个吻，笑得有些尴尬。  
  
“Erik，我们还在工作呢！可以等我们把这些都弄好再亲—”  
  
我一把抓向他的胯部用力挤压，几乎要让他喘不过气。他红着脸不解地抬头看着我。  
  
“Erik？”他小声询问，蓝色的眼睛看上去十分忐忑。我动手解开自己的皮带，向他示意自己将他带到这个会议室里来的意图。  
  
“Charles，我再也忍不住了！你每次都是拒绝我，对你的欲望几乎要把我折磨疯了！”  
  
“我们可以...如果你真的很想做我们可以一会再做。我们可以去我家做—”Charles看上去有些慌乱，他犹豫地提出了建议。  
  
我走到他面前，脱掉他的外套和衬衣，匆忙地扯解开他的裤子后将他按倒。他不停地挣扎着，但是我把他按在了桌子上，褪去他裤子的同时也将他的鞋袜一并脱了下来。Charles看上去相当苦恼，但是他不知道要怎么样才能阻止得寸进尺的我。我钳着他的后颈，让他无处可逃。  
  
“不！我们就在这里做！”  
  
“可...可是—”Charles还在不停找借口让我停下。我让他躺在桌子上，压在他身上急切地用吻把他那些愚蠢的抗议一一回绝。我慢悠悠地来回舔舐品尝他柔软的唇瓣，啃噬他的下唇。感官上的刺激让他颤抖着发出了呻吟的声音。随后我把自己的手覆在他的性器上开始套弄。他双眼紧闭，很想大声叫出来，但是不得已只能咬着自己的拳头堵上嘴，因为他担心我们会被别人发现。我再也不在乎这些了。长期的禁欲让我现在迫切的想要干他。他身上的气味让我失去了理智。我不停吻着他，看着他在我身下扭动，想尽一切办法不让自己发出那些欢愉的声音。我趴在他耳边低语，告诉他身上的味道究竟是有多好闻，告诉他现在这个半裸的样子在我眼里是有多么的性感。他只能用深浅不一的喘息回应我，紧紧阖上因泪水而泛着光泽的双眼。他的双唇已经被我亲吻的红肿发亮。他已经这么硬了。之前为了避免与我发生关系，他也一直压抑着自己的欲望。他起初只是颤动着小声地吟叫，不过随着动作的加快，他再次紧闭双眼细细回味这感觉。最终哽咽地达到了高潮，缓缓地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仰着头抵在桌上来回摆动。  
  
“看吧，你的身体可是相当诚实呢—”我沙哑的声音在他耳边低语，他睁开的双眼早已被情欲所沾染。我将手从他的胸口开始一直沿着向下到达他的小腹，握住他的阴茎用他的体液润滑我的手指。指节缓缓探入他的小穴，让他再次闭紧双眼发出一声短促的抱怨后重新咬住了自己的拳头。我把整根手指都伸了进去，按压着他的内壁替他扩张，接着又加入了一根手指深入寻找他的敏感点。我反复地搓揉那让他猛烈颤抖的区域。无论他再怎么否认这强烈的快感，这些他企图扼杀在自己口中的娇喘还是从他嘴里逃了出来。他的下体再次因充血而变得硬挺。他的衬衫仍然搭在他小臂上，不过很快就被我扒光了。汗水打湿了他前额的发丝，让原本鲜亮的发色暗了几分，灼热的肉体贴在我身旁。房间内寂静得我甚至能听见他的心跳声，还有布料贴在身上摩擦时发出的声音。他欢愉的呻吟与我的低喘在这空气中弥散。同样打破寂静的还有那下流湿腻的水声。这狂浪的情绪一直把我推向无尽的欲海。我停了下来，他发出了几声不满的抱怨。我把他朝自己的方向稍微拉近了一点，将他固定在桌子的边缘。他把腿缠在我的腰上，双眼在情欲的熏陶下变得迷离。我把自己的阴茎掏了出来，让他勾着我的脖子，缓缓地进入了他体内。他那灼热紧致的后穴夹得我的性器不停跳动，扯着我的阴囊有些发紧。  
  
“嗯呜呜呜！”Charles轻哼一声，抿唇不让自己大声叫出来。我每进入他一寸时他都会向上挺起自己的身子，贴在我胸口的乳尖滚烫而紧绷。我慢慢地操着他，仔细观察他的反应。这也是和他做爱时我最喜欢干的一件事。他会仔细品味每一次我进入他身体的感觉。他每次看上去都痛苦不堪，但这是夹杂着喜悦的痛苦。每次我干他的时候，对上他的目光时他都会露出这样饥渴的表情。他现在也是如此，我不由地加快了活塞运动的速度。我想听见他叫床的声音。他的呻吟能让我更加清楚自己此刻在做什么，能更加催化我对于他狂热的渴望。  
  
“叫出来，Charles。我想听见你的声音—”我舔着他的脸颊，压低声音命令。Charles摇头拒绝。  
  
“我...我...呜！不，不能！不能在这—”Charles的声音听上去极度苦痛，泪水从他的眼里涌出。他现在根本不敢大声呻吟出来。我笑了一下，寻思着对症下药的方法。在我不停进出他身体的同时，他一直紧抱着我，双腿缠绕在我腰上。但我的双手可是可以自由活动的，我用一只手稳住Charles的腰肢，另一只手握上他的下体开始挑逗把玩。  
  
“ **噢天啊！** ”Charles再也控制不住地喊了出来。脸上绯红的颜色看上去更加深了，一直随着这炽热的感觉蔓延到脖颈处。他最后的理智也消失殆尽，情迷意乱地看着我。他贴在我耳边呻吟，舔吻我的脸颊。  
  
“噢上帝，太棒了！用力干我！”Charles贴着我的脸颊，肆意浪叫。我们争先恐后地攀上欲望的高峰，渴求着那在彼此之间已经缺失已久的高潮。我握住他的下体来回撸动，胯部起伏的频率越来越紊乱。Charles向后仰着脖子，毫不顾忌地发出欲望的喘息与娇吟，任由自己迷失在其中。这些悦耳的声音又回来了。高潮迫近的我也深深迷失在其中。如果从我背后看，一定能够看见我们在不停地交合的同时他的脚趾因为快感而蜷曲，双腿颤抖得几乎要从我的腰上滑下。光是这么想就让我更加失去理智。Charles调整自己的速度，想要和我一起达到高潮。他抬头对上我火热的目光，魅惑地咬着自己的下唇。我顶入了最深处的核心，他的呻吟夹杂着快感与痛苦，突然拔高了几个声调。与此同时我也到达了顶点，喷薄而出的精液填满了他的甬道。我扶着Charles的身子慢慢让他躺回桌上，我们两个人都气喘吁吁，脸色也因为这激烈的运动而变得通红。我吻住他的唇，然后用鼻尖刮蹭了一下他的脸颊。  
  
“欢迎回来—”我温柔地低语。他笑着，心满意足地叹了口气。


	5. Chapter 5

我和他足足在会议室里呆了五个小时。等我们完事的时候他腿抖得根本都站不起来了，于是我们又多休息了一个小时才离开。他依然为之前发出那些浪叫而尴尬不已，不过我告诉他这是为数不多的几个带有隔音效果的会议室，让他不必太过担心。我带他去厕所清理干净之后重新回到了我们部门所在的楼层。我独自进入自己的办公室里，他的同事纷纷上前庆祝他的回归。希望他们没人看见此时我脸上洋溢的幸福笑容。等Charles回到我们部门最里面的那个隔间里时，我把百叶窗稍微打开了一点让自己能够看见他。他朝我笑了一下但是马上又变得严肃起来，认真地查看整理自己的邮件还有新的报告。结束了一天的工作之后，Charles走到我门口跟我告别，准备像往常一样提前离开。  
  
“别走，Charles。我恐怕你今天要稍微加会班了。我现在仍需要你帮我办点事—”我坐在自己的位置上淡淡地说。  
  
“好的先生。你还要我做什么吗？”Charles现在满脑子都是工作。  
  
“当然，过来看看这些报告。”我拿出一叠厚厚的文件夹。  
  
“好的！”Charles上前拿起他们。就在他快要拿到的瞬间我故意把报告抽了回来，他皱眉，绕道桌子的另一侧。我顺势环住他的腰让他贴得更近，揉捏了一下他紧致的臀部。Charles轻声惊叫，我抱着他，贴在他胸口摩挲，贪婪地呼吸他身上的气味。  
  
“噢...呜，先生—”因为尴尬而满脸通红的Charles音量微不可闻。  
  
我抬起头，眼神色眯眯的，用沙哑的声音对他说。“等我们回家之后...准备好—”  
  
Charles就像我预期中一样微微颤抖，把手搭在我的肩上将我推开。嘴唇弧成一个淡淡的微笑。他拿起报告头也不回的就逃回了自己的位置，尽管他一句话也没说，但是我能感受到他热切的目光投在我身上。我们接着工作了几小时之后我告诉他一会我载他去我家。他没有丝毫要掩饰内心激动的心情的意思。好不容易扫除一切障碍重新在一起的我们进行了一场无比粗野的性爱。我不停进出他身体的深处，紧贴彼此；几乎用我的吻与舌头探索过了他身体的每一个角落。我只是享受地看他陶醉其中的表情，完事之后我们躺在床上，面带惬意的微笑看着对方。Charles抱着我悄悄靠了过来，下巴抵在我的胸口，目光柔和地与我对视。我伸手抚顺了他散落在前额细碎的发丝，期望这片刻的柔情能够持续到永远。  
  
“你一开始并不想和我做—”我调戏他。  
  
“我想慢慢来，Erik！可我却忘了只要这事一扯上你，就绝对没有这种可能！不管你在何时何地，只要你想要...你都会向我索求。我想这也是为什么我爱你的原因，因为你的热情一向都是这么不顾一切—”  
  
“那你还爱我哪一点呢，Charles？”我轻声问他，任由自己迷失在他的眼中。  
  
“你身上的每一个优点—”Charles悄悄地回答我，用手指在我的胸口上来回划动。  
  
“都有什么？告诉我—”  
  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。有的同事说你这深邃的目光看上去很吓人，但是我喜欢看向你双眼的感觉。它们看上去就像你一样，蕴藏着让人无法预知的惊喜。看上去时而像是风雨欲来时的灰色...平静时又呈现一片绿色，每次当你看着我的时候，我都能感觉到你那灼热的蓝色目光—”  
  
“喔！这么详细啊，Charles—”  
  
Charles羞怯地咕哝了几句别过了脸。我伸手抚摸他的脸颊，让他重新转回来看着我。  
  
“我们接着说！我喜欢听见你描述我在你眼中的完美的样子，这让我自我感觉十分良好—”  
  
Charles咯咯地笑了起来，脸颊依旧红红的。一副欲言又止的样子，犹豫不决地纠结这到底要不要说出我在他心中的真实形象。  
  
“大概是你成人之后见到你的第一眼，你的声音与面庞就让我无法自拔。现在的你和我当初刚进公司的时候简直是天壤之别。当时的我只能远远地仰慕你，与你保持距离，直到那一天我们终于对上了互相的视线，然后你就...我也不知道这是怎么了，我在你的眼里看见了柔情...这让我对你再次有种怦然心动的感觉—”  
  
“就算你不认识我但却还是爱着我这让我感觉真荣幸。那时我不过是一个悲伤的孩子罢了。我从来都没想过原来当时的举动能够在你生命中创造出这么重要的意义—”我郑重地说。现在变得尴尬的人反而是我了。既然我们正在交流感情，那我也可以向他表达我的爱了吧？可是我现在还是觉得就这么说出来略显不妥。我确实是爱他没错，我相信他也能感受得到我的爱，可是这在我心里依然是跨不过去的一道坎。我还是没有办法说出那一句话。该怎么解释比较恰当呢？就好像是一块长期没有锻炼过而萎缩的肌肉，自然是需要一段时间来适应新的环境。我现在就和这块肌肉一样。对于那些我并不在乎的人说出这句话当然是轻而易举，但这可是Charles！就这么直接说出来的话气氛一定会尴尬得要死。  
  
“Erik，我很高兴这是你真实的感受。因为在你内心深处，你一直是一个善良温柔的人。如果你真的想的话确实也可以成为一个非常贴心的人—”Charles欣喜地说。我心满意足呼了口气，把他圈在怀里抱得更紧了。  
  
“想不到我也能被认为是一个体贴的人。这个形容词从来都不适用于我—”我有些干巴巴的说着。  
  
“对于我来说你就是！”Charles大喊着亲吻我的胸口。随后我们爆发出一阵大笑，笑声最终消散在热吻之中。我享受着这一切。我承认这和女人们向往的那些甜蜜的小事有点相似，但这事放在Charles身上还是有点不太一样，毕竟我已经无可自拔地爱上了他。所以我一直很好奇为什么他在别人眼中和在我眼中的形象是那么的不同。还有关于Jean所告诉我的关于Charles的那些种种...他确实不是一个善于交际的人，可是为什么没有一个人发现他的外表是那么俊美？为什么没有一个人发现他是一个善良体贴的人呢？直到他遇上了我。他之前一直试图隐于众人，蜗居在自己的小世界中。我对于他这种缺乏自行的行为还是挺担心的。他也只有面对我的时候才会真正勇敢起来。Charles让我成为了一个更好的人，他拯救我于水深火热之中。现在，到了让我回报他这一切的时候了。  
  
在办公室里我已经将他一视同仁了，我才懒得管别人到底怎么看的。我现在只关心Charles的心情到底好不好，是不是需要我的帮助。我不想再次让他受伤。  
  
“Charles，过来—”我在笔电上处理不久前新进的报告时喊着。Charles偷偷瞄了一眼之后面带微笑地走进房间。讲真，没有什么人比西装革履的Charles还要性感的了。那些围在办公室里踏着高跟鞋穿着光鲜裙子的女人我一点都提不起兴趣。他今天穿了一件深蓝色的西装，衬衣上黑色的纽扣隐藏在深灰色的丝质领带之下。我现在正艰难的克制住自己将他按在办公桌上发泄自己来势汹汹的欲望的冲动。  
  
“我估计还要继续处理这些新送进来的报告。你去买点蛋糕和伯爵茶怎么样？口味你选—”  
  
Charles犹豫了一下。“唔，先生？你要我买几杯茶？—”  
  
“两杯。一杯给你一杯给我。还有蛋糕也是—”我故意又强调了一下。看见Charles发现我用茶代替了咖啡而露出一副满心欢喜的样子我十分开心。毕竟我以前从不喝茶，觉得这个行为非常像同性恋。 _而且这一次是我和他一起买。_ 他看上去还没回过神，不过还是拿上了我的信用卡去给我们买茶和蛋糕。我想要和他在办公室里找点乐子。我朝他露出了一个狡黠的笑容，然后他看了我一眼，将视线挪开了，慌乱地羞红了脸。他看着我这淫猥的表情，担心我会有什么举动。他尝试不再看着我，把精力重新全部投入工作之中。我接着又色眯眯地将他打量了个遍。我就是控制不住自己！看着他的侧颜，他严肃时大大的蓝眼睛还有专注时甜美的红唇，看得我只想箭步冲上去强吻他！我决定按照计划把他叫进我的办公室里。但是我没有直接把他喊进来，我给他发了一条信息让他过来。Charles一脸严肃的样子走了进来。  
  
“怎么了，先生？”  
  
“你能看一下我的行程表吗？明天的那一份。我想要确认一下我的安排—”  
  
“先生，那个我一个小时之前就发给你了—”  
  
“不管，我想要你读给我听！我没看见你的邮件—”我冷冷地说。  
  
Charles看着没有仔细检查新邮件的我有点不满。毕竟在我们这个部门掌握新的信息是非常重要的一件事。其实我已经看过那邮件了，但是这只不过是让我和他独处的一个借口。他转身离开了房间，再次回来的时候手里多了一个平板电脑。我告诉他想要和他讨论一份新报告，所以让他把门关上了，他警惕地打量着我后答应了我的要求。  
  
“九点整是和部门的相关管理与新投资方的会议—”Charles开始念。  
  
“很好。大概那时候我有空。下一个呢？”  
  
“十一点是与销售主管关于销售报告与预测分析的季度报告的电话会议—”  
  
“好，继续—”  
  
“下午一点在会议室M与新投资方图释大致的运作方案—”  
  
“等等—”  
  
“怎么了，先生？”  
  
我坐在椅子上把自己推离办公桌，示意让他走过来。  
  
“我不能让你像念课文一样读这报告！你一定觉得相当不舒服。过来—”我拍拍自己的大腿，淫荡地笑着，让他不禁蹙眉看我。  
  
“先生，我们现在很忙！没时间玩这种游戏—”  
  
我翻了个白眼。“是啦是啦！你就照我说的做，Xavier！赶紧给我过来或者等我过去对你做一些能让你大声叫出来的事—”我故意威胁。Charles知道我指的是什么。他无奈地叹了口气最终还是手握平板然后坐在了我的大腿上。  
  
“先生，这样不会妨碍到你吧？”Charles有些拘谨，淡淡的红晕爬上了他的脸颊。  
  
我凑近他的脖颈，呼吸着他的气味，面带微笑懒洋洋地看着他。“继续。与投资方的会议有什么内容？”  
  
Charles接着朗读会议的重点内容，与此同时我的手放在他大腿上，朝着他的裤裆徘徊。我热切地吻住他的喉咙，但愿他能感觉到自己屁股正抵着我变硬的老二。Charles的体温逐渐升高，朗读的声音也变得有些颤抖。当我的手从他的裆部伸进去的时候他忍不住发出了几声低吟，我继续进行爱抚的动作，亲吻着他的脸颊与额角。  
  
“那—那个分析师指出的问题是...噢，天啊....是我们的技术缺乏稳定性，并且需要...需要...Erik！嗯呜呜呜！”我不安分的手继续在他身上摸索，Charles只好小声地呜咽。他不停摇着头，脸上因被唤起的欲望烧得通红。他接着朗读后面的内容，抓着平板的双手抖个没停。如果不是某人故意用清喉咙的声音把我们打断，我们估计还可以继续做点什么。  
  
“咳咳！”来的是Emma。Charles好像被火烫了一样直接从我大腿上跳了起来，匆忙整理好自己的裤子转了过去，慌乱地看着我们。他把裤链拉上的时候差点都要把平板摔在地上了。Charles羞红了脸，尴尬地站在一旁，他的表情十分苦恼。他这样窘迫的样子看起来真是可爱至极。我懒洋洋地转向Emma，毫不掩饰被自己正在进行一些不雅行为时被她抓了个正着。我扬眉，疑惑地看着她，尽管内心对于她破坏了我正在诱惑Charles的行为还是有几分不快。  
  
“我真的用力敲门了，敲了好几次呢。但是你没反应。你们两个看上去都很，呃，忘我—”Emma带着歉意说，然后她对Charles露出了一个大大的微笑。  
  
“很高兴你回来了，Xavier先生！看样子你和Lehnsherr先生又重归就好了。希望他没有把你使唤得要让你累趴。他可是非常擅长使唤人的呢，毕竟他使唤起人来可是十分贪得无厌... _让人发狂呢—_ ”        Emma慢悠悠地说，看样子对于Charles的回归也是十分满意。  
  
“嗯...我...唔，谢谢你！”Charles的声音有些紧张，他把头压得低低的。Emma走上前去，让他惊讶的是她竟然把他散乱的头发理顺，还帮他摆正了领带。  
  
“哦看看你，这个可怜的小家伙！这彻头彻尾就是 _性骚扰_ ！如果你是在我手下工作的话，这种事绝对不会发生的—”Emma柔声地说。Charles不知道该说什么，只是静静地站着，默默忍受这羞怯的情景。我叹了口气，把手背在脑后，淡然地迎接她的造访。  
  
“所以说，Emma，你这么突然打断我们究竟是有什么事？”我拖长了调子。  
  
“商团有了新的动向。鉴于服务质量的下降，他们似乎有意从我们两个项目之中撤资—”  
  
我的脸色瞬间阴沉下来。“什么？”  
  
Emma严肃地点了点头。“我们的销售报告看起来确实很稳定，各项数值也都很高，但是这其中一定是漏了点我们没有注意到的东西—”  
  
我收起了玩味的态度，认真地看着Charles。“Charles，把明早的会议改到上午八点，并且通知相关的人员。还有把我们部门最后的那四分报告的文件夹给我送过来。同时我也需要你和我们现在的销售分析Bobby进行协商—”  
  
Charles收拾好自己的情绪后转身走了出门。“好的先生！”  
  
“很显然，这个漏洞不是来自我们小组—”Emma说着的同时我打开了自己笔电上的程序，在上面查询我们项目的状态。我抬头看着她，摇了摇头。  
  
“确实是遗漏了些什么。但问题并不是出在我们身上—”  
  
我建议Emma去检查一下她最后接收的报告，她点点头后也离开了房间。看来在这一天的工作结束之前有得我们忙活的了，我只好将脑海里的那些情趣小游戏全都收了起来。我们必须得找到那个导致投资商撤资的数据。我记得先前Charles有提到我们的技术缺乏稳定性，所以我决定从这里着手排查。我又给Charles打了通电话，让他帮我把IT部门的报告拿过来。  
  
“在这！找到了！”发现问题所在后我小声地感叹了一句。是IT部门一直没有对该网站进行修复与优化，所以导致了一些失去兴趣的潜在客户忽视了我们网站提供的产品信息。我联系了相关的小组，从他们的手机以及邮件上收集齐数据后让Charles通过打印稿或是软盘的形式分发给我们部门相应的负责人。我让他梳理之前的一些数据，基本上他这一天都是在复印机旁边度过的。等他回到自己的办公桌时，他都要累趴了。我并没有让他回去，因为我还需要他协助我整理新发现的东西。对于我们两人来说，今天又是漫长的一天。我看向Charles，正好看见他靠在椅背上闭目养神。现在我又能看到他的侧颜，还有他脖颈的轮廓。至此我才突然发现自己对他的性欲依旧旺盛。我莞尔一笑，打开了对讲机。我以前还是那个恐同混蛋时从来就没用过，因为我想让大家听见我大声喊出他的名字。  
  
“Charles，你来一下—”  
  
Charles蹙眉，透过办公室的玻璃看着我。我故意做出一副‘十分严肃’的表情。他起身走向我的桌子，带着警惕与怀疑。“先生？”  
  
我示意让他坐在办公桌前的椅子上，把报告的副本交到他面前。“帮我看看这些报告。我和Emma计划与投资方召开一个紧急会议，和他们解释为什么会产生这样的故障与如何修复。为了保证他们不撤资，我们准备重新给他们策划一项投资方案—”  
  
Charles发现我只是专注于工作上的事而不是在计划什么粗俗的把戏后也放下了戒心，和我一起查看数据。Charles在邮件中发现了项目缺失的那个数据。我们在这上面花了大概一个小时，然后我告诉Charles我要去传真机那拿一份报告，让他先独自继续研究这些手头上的材料。Charles低头正专心看着数据，头也没抬就含糊答应了。我看着外面的办公室，不禁露出了一个微笑。大伙基本上都离开了，只剩下打扫卫生的清洁工。我告诉他们我们部门靠里面的几间办公室并不需要打扫，完成清理任务的他们也很快离开了。我吹着口哨步履轻快地返回办公室，进去之后锁好了大门。Charles依然全神贯注地趴在那儿看文件。我悄悄走到落地窗前把百叶窗拉下然后回到了自己的椅子上，盯着Charles。  
  
“Charles，你累了吗？要不要休息一会？”我小声问他。  
  
Charles今天戴了眼镜。他把眼镜摘了下来，捏捏自己的鼻梁。“我确实有点累，不过我们今天得把这些干完。毕竟它们都很重要—”  
  
“我很高兴你能留下来帮我—”  
  
Charles眼睑低垂，温柔地笑了。“我来这里也是为了尽最大努力帮助你—”他重新戴上了眼镜，避开我的目光。  
  
真该死。为什么他脸上永远挂着这么诱人的表情？我只想把他这表情全都抹去，让他的脸上充满对情欲的渴望，发出压抑的呻吟。我故作镇定告诉他想要给他看点东西，让他到我这边来。我希望他并没有注意到我的声音有点发抖。Charles起身朝我走来，不知不觉就靠近了我蠢蠢欲动的手。他附身查看我交给他的报告时我一把掐住他的腰，迫使他坐在了我大腿上。他警惕地看着正在下流地朝着他微笑的我。  
  
“E-Erik？”  
  
我亲吻他的后背还有脖颈，看着他坐在我大腿上虚弱地挣扎扭动。“Erik，求你了！如果...如果我们在这里做，我会忍不住叫出来的—”  
  
我接着吻了他的肩膀，着手解他的皮带了。“这正如我所想—”  
  
“可...可是我们会被其他人听见的！”Charles压低了声音，急躁地说。  
  
“我不在乎别人会不会听见我们的声音—”这是事实。我根本就不会在乎了。我根本不会在乎别人是不是发现了我和他的关系，或是看见我们在办公室里做这种狂野的事情。我只是想把自己淹没在我对他的爱与欲望中。我从后面搂着他，让他无处可逃。我解开了他的衬衫，探寻他的乳尖，捏着它们摩挲拉扯。Charles被这刺激得开始颤动。我单手环住他的腰，除去他的鞋袜。然后伴随着他的抗议，褪去了他的裤子和内裤。我扯下他的西装外套丢在地上，解开他领带的结，扯着领带的两端，像是某种束缚一样，将他拉近，如饥似渴地与他接吻。他的呻吟融化在彼此的齿间，起初他还想把我推开。但逐渐地，他放弃了抵抗，开始慵懒地在我大腿上研磨。他双眼迷离，眼睑越来越沉。此刻他脸红得快要滴出血。这是我喜欢皮肤白皙的他的原因之一，每次他有强烈的情绪波动时，都逃不过我的眼睛。他下半身勃起的阴茎已经说明他进入了状态，面对情欲时他的身体永远那么诚实。就是他的这些特点让我无法自拔。他的诚实与包容，所有的这些都让我在一开始就无可救药疯狂地爱上了他。  
  
他颤抖地抓着我的肩膀，断断续续的喘息与呻吟看得出他已欲火焚身。他坐在我大腿上摆好姿势，我敢打赌他一定感觉到了我裤子下坚硬的勃起。我下面硬得生疼，几乎要忍不住射了出来。现在他戴着眼镜，身上只搭着一件敞开的衬衣。我把他向后压在桌上亲吻着他，用力吮吸他的肌肤，故意把吻痕留下。他懒洋洋地沉浸在自己的情欲中，我停了下来，直勾勾地盯着他的脸。他发现我停下了动作之后，居然伸手扯着我的衣领回吻了我，用力舔舐啃咬我的下唇。他滚烫的皮肤红红的，依偎在我怀里。他的臀瓣隔着裤子夹着我的阴茎，呼吸急促地上下起伏。他再也无法忍受，拉开我的裤链，迫切地渴求欢爱。我默许他的动作，手臂环过他的肩膀，继续亲吻他的发丝与脖颈。我轻哼一声，触电感袭遍全身，他差点就要让我释放。他的手掌缠绕在我性器上，舔着嘴唇对准了入口等待我的进入。但我让他停了下来。  
  
“等等。我不想弄伤你。我们先做点准备工作—”我粗声粗气地制止了他。Charles抱着我，亲吻我的脖子和肩膀，我颤抖地摸索抽屉翻出了一支润滑剂。我涂了一些润滑剂在下体上，慢慢引导Charles对准我胀痛的性器。干！当我进入他体内之后，他依然是那么紧致，像是滑入了一个温热的洞穴。我抑制不大声叫嚣，Charles慌乱地试图用手捂住我的嘴。我窃喜，舔了一下他的掌心作为回应，同时逐渐加快了进出的速度。他紧闭双眼，愉悦的哭喊颤抖着从他唇间逸出，我戳刺甬道内的腺体，感受他身体的每一寸。他伏在我胸口上，感受着我上下伏动的臀部。我顺势加快了速度，压得那昂贵的符合人体工程学的椅子吱呀作响，让他大声哭喊。沉醉在夹杂着欢愉与痛苦的呻吟中竟是如此的美好。  
  
“啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊！”Charles紧紧闭着眼睛，大声叫了出来，忍受着我在他体内横冲直撞。  
  
临近高潮的他颤抖地弓着身子，头部剧烈摆动。我让他靠在桌上，好让我进出他的同时不会让他太难受。他如释重负地躺在桌上，屁股仍然坐在我大腿上，但是插在他小穴内的阴茎有些滑了出来。他丝毫不在意自己这些羞耻的举动，根本不在乎这样会不会把桌上的报告和纸张扫得满地都是。他不停摇着头，汗水从他紧锁的眉头上流下。每一次我捅入他体内更深处时都会让他发出更加欲求不满的哀号。他的镜片上都被这灼热的体温而蒙上一层水雾。我想要看他在我面前失去理智的样子。配合进出的频率，我开始握住他的阴茎套弄。这确实有效。他那饱含痛苦与情欲的浪叫变得更加疯狂，更加大声了。  
  
“没错！噢！操我！啊！”他大喊，根本就不在乎这么情色的呻吟是否会被他人听见。他臀部剧烈起伏，背部的肌肉紧绷，我们同时都能感受到这欢愉带来的痛楚。噢上帝！我要控制不住了！我加快套弄他那滑腻挺立的阴茎的速度。他抽噎得更厉害了，即将攀上顶峰的我们脑海一片空白，只剩下原始的欲望。我的心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，仿佛下一秒就要炸开。我也能听见他那疯狂跳动的心跳，从他的胸口传来。他咬了一下自己的下唇，接着用舌头舔了一下。我再也无法忍受，理智的大坝已被汹涌的情欲冲垮，我们两人都高潮了。他射在了我手里。我另一只抓着他的大腿以及他剧烈痉挛的身体。精液从我的指缝流下滴在他的小腹上。我射在了他身体里，过量的精液似乎从他后面留了出来粘在我大腿上。我继续往他深处顶去，几乎要把阴囊卡在他的体内。我们两人都气喘吁吁的，瘫坐在椅子上，等待充血的部位恢复正常，呼吸与心跳也逐渐变得平稳。我心不在焉地擦去额头上的汗水，低头看着他。他现在这样就像是刚从高空跳落还没缓过神一样，他胸口依然上下起伏得厉害，脸上尽是陶醉在这让人满意的性爱时才有的表情。他把头歪向一侧，眼镜依旧好好地架在他的鼻梁上，不过镜片被躯体所带来的灼热蒸汽熏得更为模糊。他的黑色衬衫搭敞开搭在他的身上，背后已经全被汗水打湿，能够轻而易举地看见他大汗淋漓的胸膛以及粉嫩挺立的乳头。他贴在桌上的手臂肘部弯曲，握紧的双拳贴在耳朵旁。疲软的阴茎贴在他肚皮上，溅射在四周的精液在灯光的照耀下看上去有些闪闪发亮，伴随着我继续的挤压，他那依旧粉色的性器跳动着，又有点勃起的趋势。我这精力旺盛的可爱书呆子，永远都是那么诱人。  
  
他睁开了他的蓝眼睛，发现我正盯着他看时原本就潮红的脸颊又增添了几分绯色。他很担心先前那些淫靡的叫声会被别人听见。他飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，轻轻咬了一下嘴唇。看来他是真不知道这样的动作对我来说刺激是有多大。我的下体又在他身体里搅动了一下，我相信他也感觉到了。  
  
“噢天啊，Erik—”Charles气喘吁吁小声地说。  
  
我贴在他身上，在他的后穴里研磨，戳刺着那依然敏感的腺体，让他震颤不已。这过量的快感让他看上去都快哭了。断断续续的啜泣从他性感的双唇中飘出。  
  
“Erik...别。你让我根本把持不住—”他躺在那儿抖个不停，性器再次变得硬挺流出精液。也不知是因为他依然很敏感还是和我一样欲求不满。至少我是想要不顾一切干他直到第二天早晨。于是我又操了他一次，比第一还要粗野，让他哭嚎着求饶，在我的办公室里迷失在自己的情欲之中。  
  
我不知道我们是怎么就做到地板上去了，但是好像我不省人事了一阵子。等我醒来时发现他躺在我旁边，温柔的指尖抚过我的前额，亲吻我的脸颊与双唇。我莽撞地抓着他，占有性地攫住他的后颈，用力将他吻住。  
  
“就算一整天都吃你我也不会腻—”分开之后我哑着嗓子告诉他。我这番话让他咯咯地笑了起来，蓝色的眼珠子上下打量我，仿佛在说我是有多么的傻。然后他再次露出了那个迷人的笑容。  
  
“你真是疯了。”Charles轻声责备。  
  
我坐起来，满足地长叹，脸上挂着下流的笑容，继续思索还有什么花样能玩。  
  
“我们得走了，Erik。已经很晚了—”  
  
最终我还是放弃了。我们竭尽所能打扫现场，整理好散落的文件和报告之后准备回家。他现在暂时住在我那儿。我们一起洗了一个温暖人心的鸳鸯浴，心满意足地躺在他旁边，手指轻轻在他的皮肤上游走。那句提上嘴边的‘我爱你’几乎就要脱口而出，但我依旧没有说出口。我感觉自己蠢爆了。为什么就不敢大声说出来呢？我那么爱他，可这也是我最难做出的一件事。Charles是如此的温柔与善解人意，还有该死的性感，这对我来说应该并不是难事。我握住了他的手，静静地注视着他。他从未强求我说出那句话，大概是他理解有这种状况的并不是我一人。我们相拥入眠， 但这个想法一致在折磨我。我到底要怎么样才能在正确的时间开口，向他表达我的爱呢？我是说，自然得像是我们已经结婚多年，轻而易举就能脱口而出那种—  
  
“所有的投资商都会在同一时间出现？这是要干什么？”我与其他的信息分析师一起坐在会议室里，尖锐地询问Emma。她临危不乱地用手梳理她的金发。  
  
“看起来其他的投资商无论如何也想在同一时间来访。这可不能怪我，Erik。在给其他部门发送我们的时间表时我加上了你的名字。”  
  
“天啊！现在我们也没办法挽回了啊。我知道这不是你的错，Emma，事实上你能说服他们都过来，这一点做的相当不错—”  
  
“过奖了—”Emma交叉双腿，优雅地点点头。  
  
“我去给第一个投资商做简报—”我向大家宣布的同时让他们松了一口气。  
  
“可其他的问题怎么办？谁去其他的投资商做修订后方案的简报？”Armando环顾四周问着。我们部门所有的负责任以及他们的助理都在场。我靠在椅背上思索，目光落在了正在静静地看报告的Charles身上。我转头看着Charles。  
  
“我的助理会完成剩下的简报—”我淡然地抛出这句话。  
  
在场的所有人都震惊了，特别是Charles。他把眼镜睁得大大的，似乎睫毛都在因为这惊异而颤抖。  
  
“先—先生？”  
  
“他对于那些报告都了若指掌。我们整理了一晚上的数据。如果投资方有什么问题，他肯定都能回答上来—”  
  
Emma皱眉，摇了摇头。“Erik，他以前从来都没做过简报！你确定吗？请原谅我质疑你的决定，这并不是说明Xavier先生缺乏信心，但是经验不足会成为他的弱点。毕竟投资商与部门的高层都会出席这次会议—”  
  
“我对他十分有信心。他是一个聪明的年轻人，能够直言不讳地给出正确的...建议—”我微笑地看着大家，平静地说。  
  
“Erik，这可是件大事！我们可没时间开玩笑。如果搞砸了我们就全都完蛋了！”Emma大喊，鲜有地暴露了自己的情绪。她看上去很生气。他大概是觉得我这么做是为了折磨Charles，但事实上我的意图远不是这样。我希望Charles能对自己更有信心，还有什么比让他直接面对自我更好的方法呢？这一切他都烂熟于心，我和他单独在一起的时候，他能够针对报告提出所有潜在的问题。Charles站了起来，看着四周的人犹豫了一会。  
  
“抱歉！”Charles声音一直在发抖，笨拙而又匆忙地跑向门口。我起身拦下了他。  
  
“你去哪？”我定了定神，问他。  
  
Charles双腿有些发软，只是低头看着自己的鞋子，并没有看我。当我伸出手轻轻拍着Charles的后背安抚他时，一定让在场的所有人都吓坏了。  
  
“你在怕什么？那些东西早就烙印在你脑海中了！”  
  
Charles红着脸，抬头看着我。恐惧得都快要哭了。  
  
“我不能，先生。我不敢在那么多人面前发言—”Charles小声地说，再次低下了头。  
  
我轻轻覆上他的肩膀。“看着我，Charles—”  
  
我爱怜地朝他微笑，此刻我所有的同事们大概都不明所以，四周是让人匪夷所思的沉默，好奇为什么我会对Charles做出这样的事情。但我一点都不在乎他们是怎么想的。  
  
“Charles，你是我的助理。干我们这一行竞争是非常残酷的，你需要对自己有信心并且足够果断。如果你想要继续进步，那么现在正是一个绝佳的时机。正视你的恐惧，我相信你可以的。”  
  
Charles对我说的这番话而震惊不已。在场的所有人都陷入了冗长的沉默。我清了清自己的喉咙，转身把Charles送回他的位置后也回到了自己的座位上，面带自信地微笑看着在场的众人。  
  
“那么就这么决定了。我会给计划原定的客户介绍新的方案，同时Charles会给第二组客户展示其他的方案。Emma，你和Charles一起，在他有需要的时候帮他一把—”  
  
“好的—”Emma眯着眼睛盯着我，大概是觉得我疯了。让一个学徒来做这样的简报简直是闻所未闻！在场的大家也只好一致同意了我的观点，谁叫我才是这个项目的负责人呢。大家都起身离去进行准备工作，Emma拽着我的胳膊把我拉到角落。  
  
“搞什么鬼，Erik！你怎么能这样对他？你知道你在干什么吗？如果他失败了，承担责任的可是你！”她警告我。  
  
我只是微笑地看着他，拍拍她的肩膀。“相信我，我知道自己在干什么—”  
  
“我只相信你是爱上了那家伙—”  
  
我保持着神秘的微笑，让他们继续进行准备工作。Charles过来和Emma讨论图例的相关事宜，我和Bobby在处理别的事务。我们把需要一会提供给公司高管以及投资方代表人员的数据都打印了一份。大家站在电梯里，前往会议室所在的楼层，等我们出去之前，我看着Charles。他面无血色，颤栗不已，眼角湿湿的充满了恐惧。我想这时候应该给他说点鼓励的话，加强他的信心，让他有勇气面对我交给他的这个挑战。但我只是静静地忧心忡忡看着他。现在他已经没有退路了。  
  
等我们到达了预定的楼层之后，我突然抓住了Charles的手腕拉住了他。我轻轻地抱住他，在他耳边交代了几句。  
  
“我这么做是为了你好，Charles。当你进去之后，就告诉他们你知道的东西就行了！我相信你一定可以的—”  
  
“Erik，我不知道—”Charles哽咽。我放开她，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。一旁的Bobby还有Emma尴尬地交换了一下视线。Bobby对于我在公众场合对Charles做出这种亲密举动表示非常怀疑。这个一向以恐同而臭名昭著的老板现在竟然正在爱抚自己的助理，和他调情。他一定也觉得很奇怪我们会相互以各自的名字称呼对方。但是Emma看上去非常淡定，她终于明白我这一切都是为了Charles。等会议结束回去的时候，我十分肯定我之前对Charles的所作所为已经传遍了整个楼层。我真的懒得再去想他们会怎么看我。我是这家公司老板的儿子。只要我想，我可以为所欲为。如果真的有人知道真实的我之后而感到恶心的话，他们完全可以卷铺盖滚蛋！  
  
Charles终于也明白了我的意图。他想离开我的怀抱，但我用力把他抱得更紧了。  
  
“Charles，我一会就不陪你进去了，但是记得我之前和你说的。就像那微风，好吗？”我轻声说。  
  
Emma和Bobby对我说的话一头雾水，但是Charles马上就明白了。他强忍着泪水，朝我挤出了一个微笑，直起身子拿着文件与报告，深情地看了我最后一眼后和Emma一起进入了会议室。Bobby满腹狐疑，警惕地看着我。  
  
“呃，你不会也要对我这么做吧，先生？”  
  
我摇头，嘲讽地笑了。“想都别想，Drake先生！快走吧！我可不想让客户们久等—”  
  
“先生，你介不介意我问个问题—”Bobby开口，我朝他笑了笑，推着他往前走。  
  
“没错，Drake先生，他是我的男友—”我冷冷地说，此刻的Bobby看上去就像触电了一样，张大着嘴，仿佛下巴都掉到地上了。  
  
“你是想要和我讨论我跟他的爱情生活吗，Drake先生？如果你想知道我可以详细地告诉你我和他间的每一个细节，不过在此之前我们还是得先完成这个会议。”我讽刺地说，Bobby抖了抖身子，看着如此热心的我有些不好意思。  
  
“不用，先生—”  
  
“来吧，让我们终结这件事！跟你唠叨这些已经浪费了不少时间了！”我干脆地说着，Bobby只是简单地和我道歉了几句。让我惊讶的是他竟然竟然并没有嘲笑我，不管怎么说这都是一件非常好的事情。我们走进会议室，接见了投资商的代表。有一位公司高层也在场查看我们的简报。报告持续了大概半小时左右，等我们完成之后，成功说服了投资方继续对我们的项目进行投资。我们告诉他们自从我们改善了网页的服务质量后他们的销量百分比持续上升，我们还告诉他们这项也能给他们的公司带来收益。我父亲的高管祝贺我们在挽救这个项目上的工作做得十分出色。我看着Charles他们会议室紧闭的门，显然他们还没有结束。我只好和Bobby一起在大厅等待他们的会议结束。当他们从里面出来时，投资方代表握着我的手告诉我他们将会抓住这个绝佳的机会继续投资。从他们的表情上来看，Charles的报告十分成功。离开的同时他们还不忘称赞那个演讲人与介绍的内容。我父亲身边的第二位高管也从里面出来，和我握了一下手。  
  
“我才知道这是你让你的学徒完成这项简报的。非常漂亮的一步险棋！他是一个非常有能力的年轻人！如果你继续培养他，他一定能够在这个行业发扬光大！恭喜！”  
  
“谢谢你，先生！”  
  
那男人慈爱地握住我的手，拍拍我的肩膀。“不，是谢谢你！我会告诉你父亲这个好消息的！他知道你能做出如此决策一定会非常高兴—”  
  
我再次谢过他之后，那男人便离开了。我看向Emma，Bobby还有Charles。Charles脸很红，与此同时因为各方的称赞让他看起来也很高兴。Emma把手搭在他肩上。  
  
“Lehnsherr，我不敢相信你竟然能有如此才能！他一个人就把那报告全都完成了—”  
  
我含情脉脉看着Charles，目光凝固在彼此的身上。“一刻也别小瞧他—”  
  
回到部门所在的楼层之后，我们走向了各自的办公室。Bobby向大家宣布我们两个项目全都成功挽回了，大家都在拍掌庆祝。我假装出一副生气的样子，把大家都赶回去工作。但实际上此刻我的心情好得不能再好。大家斗志高昂，毕竟这是我们部门的一次胜利。我回到自己的办公室里，Charles跟在我身后，也坐回了自己的位置。他沉思了一会，然后起身敲了一下我的门。  
  
“Lehnsherr先生？我能跟你说几句话吗？”  
  
“当然Charles，请坐—”我指了指桌子前的椅子，让他坐下。他欲言又止地笑着看着我，那双诱人的蓝眸正深情地盯着我看。  
  
“先生，谢谢你...在我回归之后对我所做的一切。如果没有你的鼓励我真的不知道自己能够完成这种事—”  
  
“不过是在适当的时候帮了你一把，Xavier先生。你正需要一点压力—”  
  
“正说到适当的压力，我能问问—”Charles盯着门口看了一会，仿佛会有人突然闯入似得。他弯腰靠近桌子，压低了自己的声音。  
  
“我知道现在说这个不是时候，但是直接说出来你爱我有这么难吗，Erik？”Charles忍俊不禁，眉毛都要弯成一道好看的弧度。我得意洋洋地看着他，附身朝他翻了个白眼，对他所说的话不以为然。  
  
“啧，Charles！我说或者不说这又有什么关系呢。我觉得我的行动已经很清楚地表明了你就是我的唯一—”  
  
Charles蹙眉。“你看看你，Erik！别不敢承认了！你费了那么大劲支持我鼓励我去面对自己的恐惧，现在你竟然连这几个简单的字都不敢对我说！”  
  
“不要把我的情况和你的相提并论！别忘了Xavier先生，只要你还坐在我办公室里，我依然是你的上司—”我冷淡地说，但他并没有注意到我眼神中一扫而过的光泽。Charles被我说的这番话吓了一跳，什么也没说只是盯着我看了一会。  
  
“好吧！那就这样吧！”Charles突然傲慢地抛下这句话后起身。他看上去疯狂得都要要开始啃自己的指甲了，我惬意地享受着他对于这几个字确实很在意的事实：他想听我亲口说出来。他不安地回到了办公桌前，擦了擦泛红的脸。  
  
“Charles！”我干巴巴地叫他。他只是让炽热的目光透过分开我们办公室的透明树脂墙，愤愤地打开了我们办公室的大门。他生气地跺着脚走了出去，看得我忍不住笑了起来。 _噢你这呆瓜！你就真的这么想让我说出来，是吧？_  
  
我站了起来，看着仿佛再也不能忍受我而扬长而去的他，我大声喊出他的名字，让走廊里所有的人都听见了。  
  
“Xavier先生！当我在和你说话的时候，你不许背对着我！现在你马上给我停下！”  
  
在场的不管是在电脑前埋头苦干的还是正在打电话的全都停了下来。目光全都集中在愤怒的Charles的身上。他转身，生气地看着我。我慢慢走了过去，做出一副目中无人十分傲慢的表情，在他面前停了下来。他愤怒地看着我，眼里都是挑衅的神色。  
  
“搞什么鬼，Xavier！你怎么敢在我对你说我爱你的时候就这样大摇大摆的离开！”我用之前那个让他痛苦不已的混蛋上司的语气和他说话。现在整个部门的人都愣住了，我的话让他们陷入一片死寂。这冗长的寂静就算掉落一根针都能听得一清二楚。这几个字对于Charles意义是多么重大，而且就在此时...我向整个部门的人宣布了我对他的爱。他脸上的线条柔和下来，非常不确定自己刚才所听见的那些话。  
  
“先，先生？你刚刚刚说了什么？”Charles小声地问。他的脸红红的，眼眶里有些若隐若现的水雾。  
  
“你是聋了吗Xavier？我刚刚说我爱你！这回你听见了吗？我的天！你怎么还是这么迟钝！”我有些生硬的说着，朝他露出一个宠溺的微笑。我发现身身边的没一个人都表现出一副善解人意的样子。我在他说出别的字之前抓住了他，在众人面前热情地将他吻住，整个楼层的人都爆发出一阵鼓励的喝彩。我终于放开了他，Charles不停喘息着，抬头温柔地看着我笑了。我们已经让全部人都知道这件事了。他推了一下自己的眼镜，有些慌张地看着身后的同事。我站在原地，拥抱着他，没有一丝羞耻与恐惧。  
  
“既然你给我了这个机会，那我就应该用更好的方式再说一次。让我重新来一次。我爱你，Charles。我是那么爱你，恨不得让全世界都知道—”我贴在他耳边轻柔地告诉他。Charles再也控制不住自己的泪水，在我怀里哭了出来。他默默无言，只是幸福地抬头注视着我。  
  
正如你所见，这就是一个关于Charles Xavier如何改变了我的生活，让我成为一个更好的人的故事。我已经和过去完全不一样了，如果你要问我，我会说变成现在这样，我从不后悔。

-ERIK'S POV FIN-


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHARLES_**  
  
你是否曾经遇见过一个人，深深将你打动，从此再也无法忘怀？我指的并不是那些罗曼蒂克的情节，是某个在你人生中最黑暗的时候突然拉了你一把，从此改变了你的世界的这样一个人。只要你一想起他，嘴角就会不经意的向上翘起，你成长路上的担忧会消融在这些美好的记忆中，让你成为一个更好的人。于是你会开始思考：我拥有的这些回忆，这些宝贵而又真实的回忆只属于我，无论是任何人或任何事，都无法将它夺去。我的记忆里有着么一个人...他让我不禁莞尔。我很庆幸我的人生里有这样的人。你一定很好奇为何这个人会对我造成这么深远的影响。实话实说，我们相遇时，我只有六岁，他是一个素不相识的陌生人。听起来很滑稽，是吧？哪怕当时的我只是一个小屁孩，这段稚嫩的回忆还是帮我扫除了人生道路上的各种烦忧。我想，只要你也拥有和我一样的经历，就会明白它的重要性了。  
  
如你所知，我的双亲都在一场可怕的空难中不幸丧生，只剩下叔父和姨妈。我毕竟是家中的独子，所以当时我很孤独，整个人生都充满了绝望。没有人来安慰我。我被寄养在一个远房亲戚家，他是一个牧师。他告诉我不久之后会有另外的亲戚来接我回去。那牧师虽然是一个善良的人，可他对我的同情也不过是出于礼貌。我当然理解，他还有很多事情要处理，根本没有闲暇顾及一个悲痛欲绝的孩子。父母去世之后我接连哭了好几天，那牧师能看得出我很伤心。我是一个早熟的孩子，当他向我解释我过世的双亲时，我明白了什么叫做死亡。这意味着我再也不能看见他们；这意味着我再也没有睡前的故事时间。这意味着我再也不能和我的父亲一起在草坪上放飞风筝，不能在喷泉里和他用玩具战舰打闹。当我受伤或是难过时，再也没有来自母亲的那温暖柔和的怀抱。再也不会有电影之夜。你或许会觉得一个孩子的担忧不过如此，但对那时的我来说确实是肝肠寸断。我爱我的父母，因为我相信他们会一直在我身边，他们是世界上深爱我的人。在如此年幼就遭受这等损失，你一定会觉得什么都不懂的我一定很快就能从中恢复，可我明白，这绝不会那样轻而易举。 _直到我遇见了他_ 。那个在墓园里遇见的善良的男孩。  
  
Warren神父知道我是一个内向的孩子，他总会让我去墓前默哀，可几个月过去了，我的情绪依旧没有好转的迹象。我与其他的孩子不太一样，我喜欢安静的地方。比起和邻里其他的孩子玩耍，我更宁愿呆在家里看看书或者看看电影。在亲戚接我离开之前，我一直都和他在一起。他在我的眼里只看见了生无可恋的心情与无尽的悲恸，他决定带着我去父母的墓前，或许这样能够寻求一些慰藉。毕竟自从他们下葬，我就从来没有去看过他们。某日的午后，他带我去了墓园，我手里捧着从他的花园里采摘的花束，一想到再次看见的只有他们的墓碑，我的胸口就一阵剧痛，泪水在眼眶里打转。等我走到埋葬他们的地方，我放声大哭，任由这悲痛将我撕扯。巨大的痛苦让我的世界倾塌，我跪在墓碑前，似乎有人走了上来，当我抬头看时，一个年纪比我大的孩子站在我旁边。他看上去和我一样，也是孤零零地哭了很久。出乎我意料的是，他竟然突然凑近轻轻地抱着我。真奇怪，可那确实是在父母去世之后，头一回感到这么温暖。他放开我之后，我第一眼看见的就是他那双蓝绿色的眼中有些紧张。他的神情和我一样肃穆，瞬间我便明白了，他也是来这儿悼念某人的。  
  
“我也失去了我的妹妹。她的名字叫Ruth—”他的声音很轻。他的握着我的手，指着她的墓碑。我的泪水根本停不下来，在一个比我年长的男孩面前啕号大哭突然让我觉得有些不好意思。他一定会觉得我是一个可怜虫！我还在不停地用袖子擦流下来的鼻涕。他注意到了这个细节，二话不说就掏出手帕，帮我擦干净，看着哭得天昏地暗的我没有丝毫的嫌弃。他很温柔，看着我的眼神很友善。我尽力克制住哭泣的冲动，可心中千万斤重的痛苦让这一切成为了不可能。那男孩的目光很柔和，当我抬头看着他的时候，他瞬间失了神。尽管他现在很难过，可依旧是那么的高贵。他仪表堂堂，看上去十分坚强，真希望有朝一日我也能成为像他一样的人。他突然将我拥入怀中，把我吓了一跳，接着他对我说的那段话，在我的记忆里留下了永恒的烙印。  
  
“不要担心。就算他们早已不在人世，他们依旧会默默看着你。虽然他们已经离你而去，但这并不意味着他们不再继续爱你。他们仍像往常一样，爱永远不会消失。就像这微风，就算它不在那儿你也能感觉的道。我知道这一开始很难接受，但我保证，一切都会好起来的——”他紧紧地抱着我，对我低语。  
  
我的心隐隐作痛，但和之前那感觉有些不同。但愿他没有发现我加速的心跳与脸上悄然的红晕。他抱着我，持续了很久。要不是Warren神父在门口大喊我的名字，他一定不会松开手。Warren神父说是要给情绪低落的我一个人静静，但他一直没有走远。分别是让人痛苦的，可我真的要走了。我们相视一笑，在怀抱中安慰着彼此，他所说的那番话，无比真实。与他分别之后我每踏出一步，我的心跳就平静几分。等我和Warren神父坐上出租车时，我才反应过来我忘了问他的名字是什么。如果命运再给我一次机会，我一定会记住他的名字，再次与他相遇。  
  
当天夜晚，我坐在Warren神父花园里的长凳上，突然刮起了一阵清风，扰乱我的发丝，抚过我的脸颊。我面带微笑地闭上了眼睛，回忆那男孩对我说的话，微风拂面的感觉就像...就像是我的母亲在轻抚我的头发，我的脸颊，内心再次感到莫大的安慰。你知道这个男孩对我的影响多深吗？以前从未有过任何一人能对我产生如此强烈的感觉。他向我展示他的仁慈，出乎意料地将我打动。我无法控制自己的思念。Warren神父说要去教堂处理些事务，我问他能不能和他一起去。他同意了，叮嘱我不要惹麻烦。怀着再次与他相见的期待，我去了墓园。 _寻找那个男孩。_ 可他不在。那天我就在那里等了一个下午，期望他能再次出现，但他没有。我知道是我有些心急了，我是真心希望能够再次和他一起，与他交谈。我找到了埋葬他妹妹的地方，盯着墓碑端详。那个男孩在墓碑的顶上放了一朵雏菊，我轻轻地将它从原位拿起。我看见了他妹妹的照片，嵌在墓碑里的照片上她在淡淡地笑，不禁让我想起了他，她一定也是一位善良的孩子。她的名字是Ruth Lehnsherr。  
  
我回到了Warren神父的办公室里，他还在忙碌。这里一定有那男孩的家庭信息。我想起经常看见人们签署一份叫做葬礼登记表的东西，我决定从这里入手。登记册摆在其中的一个书架上。我拖来一张椅子，垫高，查阅最新的日志，接着我找到了。 _Lehnsherr。_ Jakob Lehnsherr，Edie Lehnsherr还有Erik Lehnsherr给Ruth Lehnsherr下葬的记录。 _Erik。_ 这是那男孩的名字，我的指尖从工整的书写抚过。那字迹很稚嫩，估计是他自己签的。他的名字一定不会是Jakob，因为那个签名相当连贯，带着成年人特有的遒劲。对他的想念一刻也没停，我每天都希望能与他在教堂或是墓园里再次相见，可惜愿望从未实现。我将他的脸深深印刻在记忆里， 用他那高贵端庄的性格完善他的形象。我一次又一次地回忆起那日墓园里的情景，他不停在我身上徘徊的眼神。Logan叔父和他那有些古怪的家人把我接去了Xavier家的大宅里。Ororo小姨从另外一个洲接回了两个孩子，他们的名字是Alex和Scott。他们的父母和我的一样，在那场空难中丧生。我和他们的情况都差不多，所以亲戚们决定让我们一起生活，一起上学。他们觉得在城市里读书会更好，所以全都搬了过来。我经常会让Jean姨妈带我去墓园看看，寻找那男孩的身影。可我和他的轨迹，从来就没有相交。当我上了学之后也有试着通过网络寻找他的信息，或许是出于不知名的恐惧，我也不敢深究他的蛛丝马迹。现在回想起来，当时的我真的是十分失礼，我就像一个视奸狂魔。真是让人羞愧。许多年过去了，我依然未忘记他。如今...我确实与他再次相遇，然而这和我想象中的有些不太一样。  
  
我搬出来一个人住已经有些日子了。Logan叔父和其他的几位亲戚先后到自己原先的家，继续发展他们的事业。Alex和Scott也都完成了大学，决定与他们一起离开。Logan叔父也准备回去原来的家，鉴于我一直不愿意离开这个地方，所以他们打算将我一人留在这里。在这片地区成长，我已深深爱上了它。尽管随着时间流逝，这里只剩下岁月的痕迹，不过这里也还是有几个小商铺。现在留下的基本都是老年人。大部分的房屋仍然完好无损，但其中也有不少在随着年月的增长而逐渐发灰，倾塌。到了晚上，在这片区域散步也是相当安全，毕竟城市里没有人会注意到这片芝麻大的地方。就连我们家的房子也在岁月的侵蚀下逐渐残破。草坪早已杂草丛生，可我根本无暇修剪，就算是这样我也不愿选择离去。哪怕它正在逐渐腐朽，我依然爱着这幢房屋。这个地方对我来说意义实在是太重大。  
  
我在一家小企业里做账户经理，但他们给的工资很低。这种书文工作我已经做了很久，是时候朝前看，寻找一家更大的企业，寻求一份更高的薪水了。我希望我挣得钱能够我重新把房子重新修葺一次，或许还能成为一个投资的新方式，比如租出去或者改装成公共图书馆什么的。我花了整整一晚的时间寻优秀的公司，我在网上看见了一篇关于Lehnsherr企业的文章。那一瞬，我的心突然漏跳了一拍。题图是一张Jakob Lehnsherr和他儿子的照片。Erik Lehnsherr在公司内举行的盛大派队上和他握手。我的眼睛牢牢地钉在那张照片上。我盯着他的脸看了很久。他看上去是那么俊朗，深棕色的头发似乎也变浅了，与记忆中的样子是如此不同。照片里的他有些高傲，甚至让人有些畏惧。我看了一下那个公司的介绍，他们的职位需要与其其他的工资进行大量的交流，推广他们相关的产品。我先前被不少公司拒绝录用的理由就是太过于自负，而且人际交往的水平相当的低。 _如果努力的话，我真的也能通过第一轮面试吗？_ 他们的研究部门正在招助理。如果硬要说我有什么擅长的东西，那就是做调查。这个公司真的是太大了，我与Erik碰面的机会微乎其微，更别说和他搭上话了...但我还是决定放手一搏。我怀着极度紧张的心情准备好履历，在网页上定好面试的时间后，和Jean姨妈视频告诉她我找到了那个墓园里遇见的男孩。我与Erik相遇的事情在家里从来不是一个秘密，我总会和我的姨妈和叔父分享它们。甚至是已经听我说那个邂逅的故事都听厌了的Alex和Scott这两个家伙。只要每次我遇到困难时，我都会提起他对我说的话，毕竟在你最无助的时候出现一个友善的陌生人帮你一把，真的会让你如获新生一般。我确实有些奇怪吧，多愁善感的我让我有些念旧。与此同时，Jean姨妈对于我的决定深表怀疑。  
  
“Charles，我对于你的决定从来都是无条件的信任，可这一次你真的确定你要在那家公司里工作吗？你跟我说了这么多，好像那里就是你的归宿了呢—”  
  
我叹了口气。“是啊。但我还是要尝试一下。我的意思是，我的职业生涯也不能一直停留在原地嘛...当然我也想看看能不能再次见到他—”  
  
“Charles，离你们两个初次见面已经过了很久了。他现在的样子绝对和你记忆中完全不同—”  
  
他和我的回忆里的样子当然会完全不一样。说不定等我们见面之后还会有些尴尬，可怎么说都得试试看嘛。我就是想再见他一面。我重重地咽了口唾沫，深呼吸。“Jean姨妈，我已经决定了—”  
  
Jean姨妈沉默了很久，她在镜头的那边叹了口气。我理解她对我的关心，可我已经是一个成年人了，能替自己拿主意。“好吧Charles，但你也别抱太大期望与他相见。祝你面试成功—”  
  
“谢谢！有什么进展我会告诉你的！”  
  
接着我又和她闲聊了一些别的话题，最后关掉了视频，我再次变得孤身一人，我能感觉到紧张的感觉在我的胃里乱窜。我怕得不要不要的，可还是得强逼着自己克服它们。机不可失，失不再来啊。我准备好面试要穿的衣服，思考他们在面试上可能会向我提出的问题。做足充分的准备之后，我躺在床上，默默地说了些鼓励自己的话。我的面试表现出乎意料的好，我当场就被他们聘用了，有人告诉我明天一早八点整到信息分析部门报道。我马上给现在的公司发了一封辞职信，处理好所有的后续工作。等我到家之后，雀跃的心情依然没有平复。我根本不敢相信我成功了。我或许能够看见他了，这对我来说是一个新的突破。就算我不能真正和他搭上话，只要我能够再看他一眼...这都足够了。第二天上午，我发现Erik负责项目评审，而且他还是是信息分析部门的领导人之一。我的三观受到了冲击。能和他一起近距离工作简直让我的心小鹿乱撞。我在部门楼层走廊的公告牌里看到了他的照片。比起痴情，我的眼中更多的是敬佩。我希望能和他搞好关系，从某种方式上成为他生活中的一部分。你一定觉一心只想与年幼无知时见过一面的男孩再次相认的我很傻很天真。我一开始都没有安排在他手下工作。我本应是替Emma Frost小姐工作，但发生了一些意外，Emma Frost小姐并无意替换她的的助手。所以她把我晾在了那儿，我就成为了后备人员，我只好临时成为一个公用的助理。经过一周的简单基础训练之后，我终于得以小试牛刀。  
  
我终于亲眼见到了他，可我有些失望，因为他现在的样子与我的记忆截然不同...而且是相当糟糕的不同。我不认为他还能认出我，当时我们都只是小孩子，我压根就没指望他能记住我。最让我沮丧的是他在办公室里的名声很糟糕。身边的人对他的作风也是议论纷纷，他们把他成为恐同的花花公子。他对每一个看起来像同性恋的人态度都非常刻薄，他也会与任何来电的女人上床。人们在他背后都用这样的词来形容他：王八蛋，混球，自大的渣滓。就连我都被他们的怨气所震惊，可见他们是有多讨厌他。我想他这么傲慢，可以为所欲为，是因为他是公司老板的儿子的缘故吧。某天我在走廊上与他擦肩而过，他正在和别人打电话，看见我之后恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，像是看见了什么肮脏的东西。他脸上的表情让我有些难过，但我依旧装出一副云淡风轻的样子，面无表情地从他身边走过。他从不掩饰对我的厌恶。每次我不小心对上他的目光时，他都会皱着眉看着我，或者干脆朝我怒视。有时，他和他那两个朋友，Quested先生和Creed先生交谈时，好像也在背后嘲讽我。很显然，他觉得我是一个同性恋。我承认我的外表看上去确实有些...怯懦。这些都是不可抗力因素。无论我怎么晒日光浴，我的皮肤依旧非常白皙，更糟糕的是我的唇色天生就很红。身形瘦小的我长着一张人畜无害的脸，平时脸上就是一副温柔的表情。他已经把我当成基佬了，我甚至不敢大声反对他，告诉他 _我是一个男人_ 。我有考虑过辞职，可我已经放弃了之前只需要和办公室里那几个人交流的舒适职位。如果现在就退出，一切努力全都将付之东流。我正坐在自己的办公桌前准备报告时，突然收到了人事部发来的邮件，他们把我安排在Erik的手下，成为了他的助理。收到邮件的同时我震惊了。 _在他的手下工作？_ 想要辞职的想法再次油然而生，但我冷静下来之后还是硬着头皮走向了他的办公室。我敲响了他的房门，他的声音出奇的冷静，听上去很低沉。  
  
“请进—”  
  
我打开门走了进去，一直盯着地板。有人告诉我他讨厌和那些在他眼里看起来像同性恋或者‘柔弱’的人对视，所以我故意避开了他的视线。透过我低垂的视线，我能感觉得到他脸上愉快的表情逐渐消失，取而代之的是傲慢的目光。  
  
“先生，人事部的人通知我过来报道，作为你的新助理—”  
  
“什么？孩子，站直了给我说清楚！我根本听不清你他妈在那咕哝什么！”他听起来火冒三丈。我只好用更大的音量，错开他的目光，重复了一遍之前说的话。  
  
“孩子你的名字是什么？”他粗暴的说。我不禁打了个寒颤。他大概没有看过我的履历，自然不知道我的真实年龄。  
  
“我的名字是Charles Xavier，先生—”我听到我的声音在发抖，他轻蔑一笑，肯定也听见了。我方寸大乱，脸唰的一下就红了。  
  
“很好Xavier，下次你出现在这个办公室里时记得穿的更加正式一点，懂？这里是办公室，不是什么高校的同性恋社团—”懒洋洋的声音里透出一丝轻蔑。  
  
我有些愤怒。我不想让他继续把我当成同性恋。可我也不知怎么的，结结巴巴糊里糊涂地就做出了回应。“我没...好—好的，先生！”  
  
“什么？你刚刚想说什么？”他瞪着我，刻薄地问我。  
  
“我从来没有参加过同性恋俱乐部，先生—”  
  
“呵！你可骗不了我！如果你想要别人尊重你，你至少得穿得像样点。”Lehnsherr先生用同样刺耳的语气说道。  
  
“对不起，先生。从明天开始我会尽最大的努力让自己看上去更正式。”我低着头小声地说。他说的确实没错。既然我在这种大公司工作，我当然得穿的更加正式。他看了我一眼，朝我翻了个白眼，示意让我过去。  
  
“很好！过来拿你的指示和备忘录！”  
  
我走了过去，看见他脸上再次出现对我的厌恶。此刻我真希望有一个洞可以让我钻进去消失不见。他让我感觉自己十分渺小，莫名的羞愧。杂乱的思绪在我的脑海里盘旋，那个轻轻抱着我，替我擦干眼泪的善良的男孩子哪去了？那个说出一番温柔与睿智的话语，毫不嫌弃我的男孩子哪去了？这个人绝不是他。他是那么狂妄，随随便便就给他人做出判断。他太让我失望，我恨不得立马就向他递交我的辞呈。但我还是硬着头皮扛住了他对我的斥责，搬到了他办公室外面。他从里面走了出来，轻蔑地看了我一眼把大门打开。他也把自己的办公室的门打开，降下百叶窗盖着落地玻璃墙。这样我就不会出现在他的视线里。这真是一个侮辱的举动。看着他给我的备忘录还有发给我的邮件中那些额外的任务，我悄悄地叹了口气。一想到我还要在他的手下替他打工，我就浑身不适，自从我成年以来，这还真是头一回有这样的感觉。我开始后悔决定在这家公司里工作了。当这一天结束之后，我松了一口气，几乎是逃回家的。我坐在地铁上，一遍又一遍地默念他小时候对我说的那番话。我不禁陷入了沉思，他大概是在成长的过程中遭遇了一些可怕的经历才会变成现在这个样子吧。也许这一次，我和他之间的关系能够有所缓和。  
  
但我错了。替他打工，那简直是一个根本无法想象的，最糟糕的地狱。  
  
他总是不屑一顾，对我的语气更是毫无任何客气可言。他经常当着众人的面点我的名字，好像我所做的一切都不能让他满意。他总是挑出我用邮件发给他的报告中的种种错误，丢给我一大叠杂乱的文件夹，让我严格遵守他的每一道命令，用空闲的时间帮他梳理整齐，做完之后他还要走到我办公桌前，厉声批评我为什么工作效率是如此的低下。他说同样的一小时里，他能把这其中一半的工作量都完成，而我却仅仅只能看完一本文件夹。我很好奇他这到底是怎么做到的。这看上去十分有技术含量，他教我如何快速浏览，学会略过不重要的部分后，我也能做得像他一样快。不得不说，我确实从他身上学到了很多新的东西。当然如果不是他总是用羞辱替代纠正我的话。他总会朝我大吼，说我是多么的无能与迟钝。他让我奔波于办公室与复印室之间，打印各式各样的报告，分发给其他领导。他也经常命令我用最短的时间给他准备好咖啡，而且还不能在办公室的茶水间里准备，必须得从公司外面给他带回来。他特别偏爱星巴克的咖啡，可最近的那家店离公司都好远，每一次我都得玩命地冲过去替他买完再火急火燎地赶回来，毕竟他还给我布置了成山的工作要完成。他总是怒气冲冲地等在我的办公桌后面。他会抱怨我浪费了他宝贵的时间。我也知道该检举他这种过分恶毒的行为，不过做我们这一行的，工作压力都不会小，所以我完全可以理解为什么他的脾气总是这么火爆，总是要求我达到他的期望。办公室里的其他人也和他差不多，多数都是急匆匆的。我经常能看见他们如果发现报告上有些错误后，同样也会皱着眉，大声朝着相应的负责人怒吼。唯独一人，Frost小姐正如她的姓氏一般①，永远都是那么镇定自若。  
  
他虽然是个恐同的人，但有些让我觉得奇怪的是，他从来不会当着面喊我死基佬，也不会刺探我的性取向；他要么是用其他的方式旁敲侧击，要么就是毫不掩饰眼中对我的厌恶之情。唯一会让我失望的情况只有在我没有及时完成我自己的工作后，他会毫不留情地指出我工作上的错误。他自己也不是个模范的职员。估计是因为他觉得完全没有必要给自己增加额外的负担，反正终有一日他会接手这家公司。在他的管理下工作，我偶尔也会看见他上交一些写得狗屁不通的报告。有时他还会把它们都丢给我，让我替他完成。然后他就和他的朋友Creed先生和Quested先生坐在外面抽烟，或是吃东西。他们会去员工娱乐室玩桌球；他们会在茶水间里闲聊，针对当天发生的一些事情评头论足。大多数的时间里，他们都是无所事事地在办公室里游手好闲，色眯眯地盯着其他工作中的女性。Lehnsherr先生总是在打电话，每一次都是和不同的女人在煲电话粥。如果他没有打电话，他就会拿出手机玩游戏。说实话，我也逐渐变得像办公室里其他的人一样。我开始嫌弃他。这是理所当然的对吧？他每天都让我完成超额的工作，把我累得半死。我回家根本就没有阅读的时间，到家之后连身上皱成咸菜的衣服都来不及换就倒头就睡，然后第二天一早哀嚎着爬起，我都不知道为什么要这样折磨自己。我现在每天的日常都变成了这样如地狱一般的生活。我得保证每天给他及时送去还是温热的咖啡；我一大早就要赶去办公室里，因为我得给他整理好各种报告和文件，整齐摆好放在他桌上固定的位置：最重要的放在前面，最不重要的放在最后面。这就意味着我得先将它们全都浏览一遍。我还要料理他的个人事务，告诉的打进来找他的内线他现在还不在公司。我得检查他的日程表，确保他每项都及时完成。我还是挺享受他到处闲逛的时光，因为只有这时，他才不会当众大喊我得名字，指责我的错误，质问我为什么工作上又出了差错。我就没有一天是安安稳稳度过的。  
  
他一而再再而三地挑战我的底线，让我疲惫不堪，愤怒不已，真想就这样一走了之。可我没有。你问我为什么？因为我不想向他屈服，让他满足。唯一的解决办法就是完成他的指示，按照他的规则来行事。虽然它们有些根本就是无法完成的任务，我也总会想办法尽力去完成它们。起初我失败了无数次，但随着时间推移，我也逐步习惯了在这高压之下生存。他越是折磨我，我便愈挫愈勇，每次都力求做到更好。几个月过去了，我惊奇地发现自己竟然挺过来了。我从其他的助理口中得知，在他手下做助理的，没有一个能够坚持超过三个月！虽然他浑然不知，我依然为自己的成就而感到自豪。他压根就没有祝贺我或是认同我的意思。他怎么可能会？他觉得我是一个同性恋，一个行为举止让他作呕，让他排斥的人。同样地，我也觉得他就是我人生中不幸遇到的如教科书式标准的人渣，这都让我快将他当初的那份善良遗忘。我每天神情严肃地回到办公室。我已经不是新来的人了。有些同事觉得我一直都是这样文静谨慎的人。我根本不想和他们其中的任何一人有过多的交集。我只想要完成每天的工作，然后回家。我把自己每天的日程都排的满满的，挤出更多的空闲时间。我很庆幸公司的制度让我的生活无比轻松。  
  
他越是想将我击垮，我就更加努力地完成每天的工作，因为我已经摸清了他的‘工作目标’，现在每一次我都能领先一步，对此他看上去并不满意。他发现所有的伎俩在我身上都不起作用之后，变得更加刻薄。在我们部门参与的某公司赞助活动的会场，他嘲讽我的举止应该更加娘炮一点才对，我想我这些天一定是让他火冒三丈了吧。一开始我并不打算参加，但是他们告诉我这个是强制性的，人数已经定下来了，所以我还是和他们一起去了酒吧。我试着和我的同事找些话题聊聊，但他们看上去兴趣平平，最终我只好放弃与他们聊天的打算，独自一人默默地在角落喝啤酒。大多数的男人们在讨论体育，我根本就没办法加入他们的话题。他们听着Lehnsherr先生所讲的奇闻异事笑得前仰后合，我不禁有些羡慕他对于其他的男性职工态度是那么友善。突然，他谈起一些关于同性恋的‘有趣的事实’，我的心瞬间沉到了胃里。  
  
“得了吧，我说！如果你真不是一个基佬，那你怎么会在空闲的时候读那该死的简奥斯汀的书？哪会有直男想要这么做？”Lehnsherr先生嘲弄道，他甚至都没有看我一眼。  
  
四下里哄堂大笑，我感觉自己羞得满脸通红。我确实会在休息的时候读简奥斯汀的书。  
  
“嗯，我还知道一件超级基的事情。用一个小的可怜的茶杯喝茶...也不管你是不是英国佬！”Lehnsherr先生还翘起兰花指，模仿喝茶的动作，所有在场的听众都放声大笑。这屈辱让我的颈背有些发烫。在工作的时候我会喝茶。我自己的办公桌上有一套茶具。他接着继续往下说，就算他没有指名道姓地说这就是我的事迹，我还是希望能马上从这可怕的氛围中消失。他取笑我的发型，间接描述我每天穿的衣服。我再也无法忍受，一声不吭地离开了。我猜大概没有人会注意到我的离去。我直接回到家中，把自己丢在沙发里坐了很久，呆呆地望着思考这究竟发生了什么。这让我无比的恶心与沮丧。我克制住自己想哭的冲动。如果我哭了，这就更加印证了他那套关于死基佬的理论。 _我真的是一个怯懦的人吗？_ 我陷入了沉思，如果Lehnsherr先生是阳刚的缩影，那我应该也汲取一些他的性格特点，这样就没有人会觉得我是个娘娘腔了。这周末我打算去买一身与他款式类似的新衣服，顺便再重新修剪我的头发。我决定以后工作期间不再读书，不再喝茶。我应该效仿他做的每一件事，哪怕它们对我来说没有丝毫的兴趣。或许我应该在工作期间和我的同时们一起喝能量饮料。我不想喝咖啡，因为我不喜欢它在我口中留下的感觉。又是周一，Lehnsherr先生满腹狐疑，丝毫不敢相信我竟然从根本上发生了改变，他一句话也没有说，我也没有指望他会对我做出什么评价。可以见得，我的这些行为似乎让他愤怒不已。一开始我也没想过对此他会‘回报’我，然而接下来他对我做的那些事，简直惨无人道。  
  
每年万圣节，我都会回Logan叔父乡下的小屋与亲人们团聚。在我之前的公司里，申请休假非常容易。但在Lehnsherr企业，申请休假变得十分棘手，因为我得得到我的顶头上司Lehnsherr先生的批准。我原以为他会拒绝，出乎我意料的是他竟然答应了。我很快就定好了来回的机票，更让我惊喜的是他还关心我是不是已经把机票都准备好了。当时我怎么就那么愚蠢，还给他看了我的机票，天真的以为他放下了对我的敌意。他终于待我和其他人无异时，我甚至还朝他微笑，向他展示了我心中的喜悦。直到我到达机场之前，我都一直蒙在鼓里。就在我准备登机时，他派来他的司机Azazel拦下了我。他告诉我Lehnsherr先生把他的手机忘在了家里，现在工作上又有一些紧急的任务，无奈之下只好联系我。Azazel直接把我载去了Lehnsherr先生家里，当我得知这些所谓‘紧急任务’不过是在他出差去瑞士这段期间替他打点家务时我都快气疯了。这一切都是他处心积虑的计划，他根本都没有告诉我他还有这样的行程。只要一想起这整周里我都在替他洗衣服，打扫房间，接电话，我就气得七窍生烟。有好多女人打电话找他，给他发送一些下流肮脏的信息。 _这一切_ 让我这周度日如年。等他回来之后，他脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容，给公司里所有的同事人手一块瑞士巧克力，除了我。我知道他这是故意的，他根本没有的道歉的打算。我愤怒地看着他与他的朋友在办公室里谈笑风生。我得做点什么。这口气不出不行。今天的工作不多，等我差不多都完成之后，我敲响了他敞开的大门，问他能不能和他私下谈谈。他同意了，让我坐下，看了一眼我的手机。他得确保我和他的谈话不会被录音，我只好把手机放在托盘里，这样才能让放下戒心。  
  
“什么事？”他看我的眼神非常吓人。  
  
我原本打算保持镇定与冷静的态度和他谈一谈，可是我的声音听起来毫无底气。我没有办法掩藏他这一切对我内心造成的伤害。“先生，我不想让你听上去觉得是我在指责你什么，可是你如果有一个重要的商务会议需要参加，为什么你不能提前告诉我，好让我取消我的行程呢？你都知道我已经定了机票准备回家去看我的亲戚了！”  
  
“那是一次紧急的安排，Xavier！而且我将我的手机忘在公寓里了！这才是我让司机去喊你回来的原因—”他在找借口，但我把他的话打断了。  
  
“大家在这办公室里聊起的话题听上去可不像是一个商务旅行。我更觉得这像是一个假期—”我的心跳得很快，我竟然敢这样和他说话，而且还打断了他。他不喜自己在说话的时候被别人打断，更别说是被一个在他眼里是个同性恋的家伙插嘴。  
  
“我去见了一个客户，谈了关于收购的一些细节。那客户自然得要带我四处玩玩啊—”他平静地说，恶狠狠地看着我。每度过一秒，他脸上的愤怒就更加明显。我也不知道他是怎么做到的，当他转过身去背对着桌子时，我竟然有些莫名的内疚。他说的一定是实话。这些愤怒的话语让我的胃像是吞了冰块一样寒冷。  
  
“总而言之，为什么我他妈一定要回答你？你不过是我的助理！你到我这来只是想职责我不认真工作吗？我会外出完全是因为商务上的事！你到底想说什么？你是不是对你的工作有不满的地方，嗯？如果你不能满足这个部门和你上级的需要，如果你不喜欢你的工作，那你最好赶紧滚！我并没有强行将你留在这里！你要想走随时可以走！我不需要你！你除了让我感到头疼以外什么都不是！”  
  
我也应该愤怒地回应他的这番话...但不知为何，我就是做不到。给他带来这么多麻烦让我感到极度难过。我现在绝望到了极点。我们永远不可能成为朋友。他永远不会像对待其他正常人一样对待我，他会永远觉得我就是一个碍手碍脚的同性恋。我把眼镜摘了下来，终于我决定与他对视，反正他也肯定要把我解雇了。哪怕他只会践踏我的话语，把快乐建立在我的痛苦之上，我想做的只是把我真实的想法给他看看。他茫然地盯着我看了片刻，等待我的挖苦，但我却哽咽着轻轻地向他诉说我受伤的心。  
  
“先生，我不知道要怎么做才能让你发现我一直都在努力！我一直都在努力完成自己的工作，你还指望我做更多的什么呢？”  
  
我深吸了口气，在泪水滚落脸颊之前擦了擦眼睛，不过我还是感觉有几滴温热的液体流了下来。我十分无助，静静地把记忆里那个友善的孩子埋葬。他永远都回不去了，他将我难过时的精神支柱全都夺走了。他曾是让我相信这个世界上还有不少善良，一切都会变得更好的人...可现在看来，它们全都变成了空荡荡的回忆与话语。我一直没有离开的原因是他们公司的工资真的很诱人，而且我确实在这里学到了不少东西。当然最主要的原因还是因为 _他_ 。我想要证明我可以让这一切发生改变，我希望当他能看见我杰出的工作时，他会放下对我的偏见，与我成为朋友。  
  
“先生，就算你没有直接说出来，我也知道你觉得我是个同性恋。这办公室里的每一个人都告诉我你自称是恐同的人，可是我并不想要这影响我为什么留在这里的原因。我到这里来是为了工作，是为了在你的公司尽一份力，仅此而已！你可以对我保持个人的看法，但是请你接受我的工作！很抱歉让你觉得我是一个麻烦的人，但是这让我更加想要证明自己，不管你对我保持什么样的态度，我不会走的—”  
  
我抬头看着他，等着一顿狗血淋头的臭骂，但他看起来...非常震惊。我不知道。他的脸上的表情很奇怪，一会看上去山雨欲来的样子，一会又平和了下来。他的目光变得柔和，嘴角扯起一个茫然的笑容。  
  
“你确定你还想要继续呆在我的手下吗，Xavier？你知道我是一个苛刻的上司—”  
  
我惊呆了。他刚刚是在问我要不要留下来吗？我站直了身子，再次鼓起勇气与他对视。“我愿意，先生—”  
  
“我知道我让你忍受了很多，Charles。尽管我很讨厌说出这番话，但是真的，你把这份工作做得很好。如果你想继续留下，那就留下。不过我想我们可以商量一下，让你作为我手下的学徒—”  
  
我不敢相信自己是不是听错了。他就这么轻描淡写地说着，没有半分怒气，我甚至开始怀疑是不是还有更糟糕的事情等在后头。“什-什么？”  
  
他又慢慢地重复了一次。“我们不能继续让你当一个助理，不是吗？因为你告诉我你一直在努力以达到我的需求！我明天会和人事部的人说这件事的。你要记得提醒我，并且把它加入我的时间表—”  
  
“我没明白你的意思？你没有在开玩笑吧，先生？”我疑惑不解地问他。说不定下一秒他就要爆发出一阵狂笑，朝着我翻白眼做鬼脸，告诉我这不过是个恶作剧，而且我正式被他开除了。  
  
“哎我的天！你还要我一字一顿说给你听吗？我要准备提拔你！还有，我会报销你机票的费用，用我自己的钱。很抱歉因为我出差而而给你造成了麻烦—”他很简洁地抛出一句，但他的眼神依然非常...温和。我不懂这究竟发生了什么。我难道不是应该被开除的吗，可他现在竟然让我晋升了？他一定是看出了我眼中的疑惑，他突然从抽屉里拿出一盒瑞士巧克力。他递给我的这盒巧克力比他分给其他同事的那些还要大。  
  
“拿着你的礼物。我忘了给你了—”他吞吞吐吐地说，我像个蠢蛋一样盯着他看了好久。我动弹不得。我被眼前正在发生的事情震惊了，我一定是掉到了另一个维度，现在正在上演的一切简直虚幻得不行。你说我要拿什么来相信他的话？如果说是因为我刚刚对他说的那番肺腑之言让他改变了想法，这样荒谬的理由说出来我自己都不会信。他站了起来 _碰_ 了一下我的手，我吓得几乎要从椅子上跳起。他看上去一点都不觉得厌恶。 _他碰了我。_  
  
“打起精神来，Xavier！拿着你的礼物然后赶紧走！如果你没有别的事要说的话那就快走！”他朝着我不耐烦地大喊，但眼神看起来友善多了。我赶紧从椅子上站了起来背对着他。几分钟之前，我还以为我在这家公司的生涯就要走到了尽头，就在我心灰意冷地觉得他再也不会成为一个善良的人时，他又重新点燃了我的希望。他让我的心暖洋洋的。直到我离开他办公室之前，我都无法克制住自己脸上的笑容。  
  
“太感谢你了，先生！谢谢！我会努力的！”  
  
我呆呆地坐回了自己的椅子上。内心中仍有很大一部分对此保持怀疑的态度，但之后他做的几件事，让我完完全全相信了。他给我发了一封邮件告诉我他已经向人事部的人安排我晋升的事项，然后他还让我去他办公室，给我写了张支票，作为机票钱的报销。我一直在思索他办公室里发生的这些事，可是我绞尽脑汁也想不明白为什么他突然会对我这么好， _用他自己的方式_ 。这一点都不像他。我向他坦白的时候他真的是在怜悯我吗？第二天我面带微笑地和他打招呼，他竟然也朝着我笑了一下作为回应。我高兴坏了，我猜一整天我的脸上都洋溢着幸福的光辉。我向那些庆祝我升职的同事们表示感谢。我的职业生涯终于超前踏出了一步，Erik对我的态度也逐渐平和。或许我不应该表现得那么明显，有一次我在和他谈话时不经意露出一个笑容，他对我的态度又变得冷淡了起来。显然我不应该幻想我们能够成为一个友善的团队。如果他跟我称兄道弟，他的为人会被其他人怀疑。我们对此事有一种默契，我们又回到了原来的样子。在这周的某天，我看见他和他的朋友们争论得非常激烈，他看上去气坏了。我决定躲得远远的。他有一份报告要看，等他回来之后我只好硬着头皮去找他，他突然对我大发雷霆。  
  
“如果那报告真的这么重要，为什么你他妈不早点告诉我？”他怒气冲冲地朝我大吼。  
  
“先生，我有试着给你打电话，但你一定是太忙了没有听见—”我小声地说。  
  
“好吧！拿过来！我看就是了！”他吼叫道，猛地关上了他的门，吓得我差点从椅子上跳起。一定是我做了些惹恼他的事情，他才会变成这个样子。他在办公室里很少会和我说话，他又变回原样让我有些难过。我回家之后决定去电影院看场电影，放松一下自己的心情。我洗了个澡换好衣服。今晚可是周五，我应该好好享受犒劳自己。我独自一人前往电影院，别说女朋友了，我连一个亲密的朋友都没有。命运一定和我开了个小玩笑，当我走出电影院时，我看见了某人，但他并没有注意到我。是Lehnsherr先生，但他看上去像是刚被人胖揍一顿。我猜测他是被人打劫了。我勉勉强强地走了过去。  
  
“先生！你怎么了？你是被人抢劫了吗？”我不敢把他从地上扶起，如果我这么做了他一定会把厌恶之情都倾泻在我身上。他摇摇头，回答了我。  
  
“没有，我在酒吧里勾搭一个妹子的时被人教育，然后他把我丢到大街上了—”  
  
“真可怜。先生你要我帮你吗？你要我帮你叫出租车吗？”  
  
他皱眉看着我，轻蔑地挥了挥手。“不要！你给我回家Xavier！我不想和你说话！”  
  
我犹豫了。他看起来没有被人打劫，但他现在的谈吐和踉跄的步伐可以看得出他一定是喝醉了。我鼓起勇气无视他的要求。“先生，我知道你不喜欢和我接触，可是我不能就这样把你丢在这里啊！”  
  
Lehnsherr先生盯着我，厌恶地翻了个白眼。“成！赶紧给我叫出租车！”  
  
我点头替他打车，但我们这个位置不太好打到车，我就问他愿不愿意走到大街那边。他同意了，当我们转过街角时正正好看见一个伪娘朝着我们说话。  
  
“天，你们两个人看上去真棒，让我看着都忍不住和你们来一发了！”  
  
话音刚落Lehnsherr先生看上去都要暴走了。他跺着脚走到那伪娘跟前，对着那可怜的家伙脸上就是一拳。我吓坏了，根本来不及阻止他，他开始踢打地上那个不省人事的家伙。  
  
“干！我操！你这恶心的傻逼同性恋！天杀的万人骑！我讨厌你们所有人！你们怎么还没有因为艾滋病而死光？”他朝着地上的那人怒吼。我不知道该怎么办才好，我拉着他的手臂阻止他。我以为他也会把我揍一顿，但Lehnsherr先生没有。他只是摇摇晃晃地站在原地，胸口上下起伏，他擦了一下自己的脸。我蹲下身子看了看这个被他暴打的可怜的男人。他看上去还活着，我急匆匆站起来疯狂地挥舞双臂招来一辆出租车。它停在我们跟前。我环顾了一下四周，再三确认这附近没有警察。周围的人很少，他们看上去对这场闹剧根本都不在乎。我抓起Lehnsherr先生的胳膊把他塞进了出租车里，他突然扯着我，让我也和他一起进去。  
  
“进来，Xavier！我们需要谈谈！”  
  
“先生，你现在醉了，不适合进行谈话—”  
  
“我没醉！只要我他妈想跟你谈话，我们就得谈！”他紧紧拽着我的手腕朝我大叫。我无力地叹了口气和他一起坐了进去。我可不想再让这里出现另一个犯罪现场了，我不想让我们都蹲进监狱。我告诉了司机目的地，Lehnsherr先生突然把将的手臂搭在我肩上，把我抱住。他又把我吓了一跳，他之前都超级恶心这种行为的，可现在竟然没有反对和我亲密接触。他捏着我的胳膊，在他的触摸下，我的肩膀逐渐贴上了他的。  
  
“你懂的，Xavier，我们从来都没有坐下来好好谈谈我们之间的关系。我想要你老老实实回答我的问题。你真的是一个同性恋吗？”他含糊地说，带着酒精味的气息吹在我的脸上。我的天，他靠的太近了。我都能闻到他身上的香水味，感受到他灼热的体温。他的脸近在咫尺，这个距离非常适合接吻...  
  
_我到底在想什么玩意？他是一个不折不扣的混蛋，是一个该死的恐同直男癌，可为什么他要这个样子？他靠的太近了，让我的大脑根本没有办法思考。仅此而已。_ 我扫了他几眼，断然地告诉他我不是一个同性恋。  
  
“很好！因为如果你像刚刚那个恶心的小丑一样，我会狠狠揍你一顿的，懂？他们那些让人作呕的行为...他们就应该都去死！从这个地球上消失干净！”  
  
我没有立刻回应他这番傲慢无礼的发言。果然不行。他的行为让我再次陷入沉思。他是怎么变成这样的？他身上到底发生了什么？我得弄明白，或许等我找出真相后，我对他的了解会更深。或许更能理解他的一些行为。我问出了那个一直萦绕在脑中的问题。  
  
“先生，为什么你讨厌他们呢？”  
  
“为什么？你问我为什么？他们就像该死的变形虫一样！像病毒一样，到处传染疾病，违背自然规律！这群该死的家伙遍布整个星球！你没有觉得他们那些下流反自然的行为是有多讨厌吗—”  
  
“在我眼中他们并不是那样的，先生。我尊重他们！甚至我觉得他们是美妙的。他们毫不畏惧，敢于向这个世界展示最真实的自己。他们有权利做自己想做的事，成为自己想要成为的人。毕竟这是一个自由的国度—”  
  
“不要用政治替他们辩护！他们就是毒瘤，Xavier！他们传播着下流丑陋的理想。不过你知道吗，更让我讨厌的是这些尚未出柜的同性恋正在一步一步渗透进所有重要的机构。你根本无法分辨他们到底是直的还是弯的。”  
  
这番话让我大发雷霆。 _看在上帝的份上，为什么他就是没办法接受同性恋或者软弱的男人？_ 他这些愚蠢的观点快要把我逼疯了。我受够了，我突然转过身看着他，提高自己的音量，第一次对他大喊。  
  
“一个人的性取向怎么就会影响他们的职业道德呢？这并不会影响他们成为一个成功的人，先生！在你告诉我这么多之后你想知道我对你的看法吗？在我看来你就是一个思想落后，自认是女性的曙光的偏执恐同沙文猪！我不知道这是因为你内心中爆棚的大男子主义还是觉得自己真的是一个完美男性的缩影！你觉得你比别人都好，但实际上并不是！这个世界并不是围着你转的，Lehnsherr先生！而且如果你继续保持这样的话，人们只会讨厌你并且在你的背后议论你，认为你是这个世界上最大的混蛋！”  
  
我吐出这番话后呼吸急促地瞪着他。他被我的言论震住了。以前一定没有人像这样和他说过话，我以为他会把我揍一顿，但他竟然点了点头，直勾勾地盯着前方，好像在回味我的这番话。他的手臂依然搭在我身上，如果我把它挣脱这一定会冒犯到他。所以接下来到他家之前的路程里我们都坐在尴尬的沉默中。我付了车费，扶着Lehnsherr先生走到前门让他坐在那里。他扯着我的衣角，示意我留下。  
  
“等等。我们还没谈完呢，进去再说—”  
  
我试图回绝了他，但他就是说不通。我们只好一起进入了他的房子，把外套脱掉之后他重重地将自己摔在沙发里，歪着脑袋向后仰。我对他家的环境非常熟悉，我给他拿了瓶水，他一口气就把它全都喝完了。我们再次陷入了沉默，我得打破它，完成我们的谈话。如果我没有让他满意，他是不会让我离开的。  
  
“先生，为什么你的厌恶会这么深？为什么你要这样做？”  
  
“很久前我认识一个人，他背叛了我对他的信任。从那以后我就再也不信任任何人了。在我看人们都是金絮其外败絮其中，所有人都是一样的。所以为什么我要表现得与众不同？为什么我就不能报复他们呢？”他心不在焉地说。  
  
“噢。听你这么说你觉得变成像他们那样也无所谓咯？难道你的座右铭就是既然不能打败他们就与他们同流合污吗？为什么不能与众不同？为什么就不能超越他们？”  
  
“为什么你问了这么多该死的问题？”他听上去又生气了。如此善变的他让我忍俊不禁。  
  
“是你让我来这里和你谈话的。如果没有一些感兴趣的话题，要怎么样才能开始一段对话呢？”  
  
“所以你是找到了我感兴趣的话题了吗？”  
  
“不，先生。你太单调了。如果你要我最真实的评价的话，你只是固执地讨厌着所有和你不一样的人，依照你对女人的态度，恐怕你大概也不喜欢她们—”  
  
“扯淡！我喜欢女人！我在床上给了她们所有想要的！”他朝我大吼，我突然对自己的冷嘲热讽有些歉意。我避开了他这双能看透人心的目光。  
  
“你介意我告诉你到底错得有多离谱吗？我从来都没有见过有人会有这么多的缺点—”  
  
“我从工作的一开始就知道你的名声了，先生—”我低着头，感觉脸颊火辣辣的。他是对的。这样和他说话真的太放肆，可不知为何我合不上自己的嘴。  
  
“我也不否认它们，因为本来就是这样—”他依然用那样的目光看着我，我不敢抬起头。不知为何，我有些害怕这样与他对视。  
  
“那你讨厌我吗，Charles？”他突然严肃地问我。一开始我不知道该怎么回答，我在整理自己对他的感受。我小心翼翼地告诉了他我的想法。  
  
“最开始的时候我确实讨厌你。我认为你是我人生中遇到过的最差劲的人，曾经有很多次我都想辞职了，但是我觉得不能让你得逞，所以我一直相信这肯定会有所改观。然后在你提拔了我，甚至是表扬了我之后...我觉得你应该不是那么差劲的人。在你那骄傲自负的人格之下一定还有真正的人性。我觉得...如果你愿意的话，我觉得你可以成为一个更好的人。”  
  
我不解地看着他。“为什么你会选择那么做呢，先生？当时我以为你会解雇我，或者强迫我辞职—”  
  
我可以看见他脸上的表情和我自己的一样疑惑不解。他突然站了起来，迟疑了一会。  
  
“我...我，呃，我要去洗个澡！我得让自己冷静一下，今天一整晚我都在说些乱七八糟的东西。在这里等着别走。等我回来接着谈—”还没等我回应他就匆匆离开了。我乖乖地坐在这儿，环顾他房子内奢华的装潢。他一定是雇了一个设计师帮他装修房子。这提醒了我，想要改装自己的那幢房子还要筹集好多好多的钱才够，真的是任重而道远啊。我开始思考为什么自己会突然对他直言不讳。也许是因为他喝多了吧。我想要了解他更多。就算他是一个刻薄的人，我还是挺欣赏他的。因为他长得很帅，虽然大家都不怎么喜欢他，但都十分愿意与他打交道，而且他非常自信，可我不是。他是一个说一不二的人。我除了对他有敬佩之情...难道还有些别的东西吗？我不敢相信我真的被他所吸引。爱上一个让我痛苦不堪的人会是我这辈子最愚蠢的决定。或许，这是因为我们以前发生的那件事的缘故？我还在不停的思考，当我意识到现在已经很晚了之后，他还没有从浴室里出来。这么一声招呼也不打就离开有些不太礼貌，我试探地爬上了楼梯走到他卧室前。他的浴室在卧室里面，我轻轻地敲了一下他的门。没有回应。我了几下他的名字，可他还是没有听见我的声音。我只好走进了他的卧室里，犹豫片刻之后敲响了他浴室的门。  
  
过了一会他终于打开了门，脸色阴沉地凝视我。我以为他是因为我侵犯了他的隐私在生我的气。我说出了自己的理由。“先生？我叫了你好久但是你没有理我。你还要我呆在这里和你谈话吗？很抱歉但是今天的时间已经有点晚了，所以——”  
  
他突然按着我的肩膀，一步一步把我往床上推去。他一直抱着我，神情紧张，他突然伸手摸了摸我的下唇，把我吓了一跳。这温柔的动作让我难以置信，我惊讶得哑口无言。我们的目光锁定在彼此身上，我无法阻止他的动作。他的目光在我脸上扫视，柔和的表情让我觉得自己好像在做梦，我不知所措地站在那里。  
  
“你的嘴唇看上去好像无时不刻都抹了口红一样。告诉我猜错了—”他喑哑地说。接着他突然凑上前来，吻住了我的唇。所有的事情都乱套了。 _我这是怎么了？为什么我没有拒绝他？这太不正常了！他是一个直男癌，可现在竟然在和我接吻，亲昵地抚摸我？_ 我一定是被他下药了，此刻我一定还睡在他楼下的沙发上，这一切都是我自己的梦境。但他温柔的轻抚和诱人的亲吻告诉我那些燥热的身体这些都是真实的。我不知如何拒绝。他的吻技非常好，不得不说，我真的被他吸引了。他那蓝绿色的眼睛脉脉地看着我，目光中是如此强烈的欲望。我没有拒绝。我 _试过了_ ，可让人奇怪的是我无法拒绝他的吸引，好像现在所发生的一切疯狂与鲁莽的事情都是命中注定的。所以我...让这不切实际的渴望淹没了自己。我毫无保留地...献给了他一切，把我人生中最重要的东西交给了他。他是我的第一个男人，是第一个让我感受到如此不同的男人。他疯狂地渴望着我。我们几乎整晚都在做爱，我睡着之后他又把我摇醒了，我们又做了一次。  
  
我在第二天早上醒来，他的手搭在我的腰上，前额贴在我的脸上。我吓坏了，瞬间睡意全无。他还没睡醒。我小心地从他身下撤出，万一他醒来看见我们两个人都赤身裸体的，他一定会气疯了的，一定会斥责我用我的‘同性恋属性’玷污了他，说不定还会揍我一顿。恐惧让我颤栗，我悄悄地爬了起来，简单地在他的浴室里冲了个澡。我不想要继续胡思乱想，忽然我看见镜子中的自己，胸口和脖子布满了淤青和吻痕。我颤抖地穿戴整齐，准备开门离开时他叫住了我。  
  
“你去哪？”他居高临下地说。  
  
我僵在原地，全身的热量都被抽干了。“先生？”  
  
“给我回来！”  
  
我不情愿地走到床边。“先生，关于昨晚，我不知道究竟发生了什么。请不要打我因为我—”  
  
他一把抱住我，把我按在他温暖的怀中。但愿他没有发现我的心跳得很快。他让我有些头晕目眩，有些欣慰。我不知道为什么会这样。被他这样抱着让我感觉赞爆了。我闭上眼睛轻轻叹了口气。  
  
“你还要我告诉你多少次？叫我Erik—”他的声音很温柔很平静。难以相信他竟然会这样对我。  
  
“我很抱歉—”  
  
“你抱歉什么？该道歉的人应该是我！你觉得这对我来说很容易吗？我猜是那个亲了你又强迫让你和我做的人！这跟你有什么关系了？”他听起来很愤怒也很困惑，却没有在生我的气。他的内心最后那个一定也在进行激烈的思想斗争。这太疯狂了，我们两个人都不知道它会发展成什么样。我一句话也没有说。我不知道该说些什么。我很害怕。我们沉默了很久，但他还是静静地把我抱在怀中，直到他先打破了沉默。  
  
“看着我，Charles—”  
  
我差点不敢抬起我的头。我正在挣扎地从这个奇怪的气氛中逃脱，可没想到他接下来说的这番话差点把我吓得半死。“我们不要管外面的世界怎么样，Charles。让我们就...就好好享受只有我们的现在—”  
  
他这是想要干什么？这真是难以置信！当他说出这番话时，我根本都不止如何描述自己的心情。这一刻他竟然没有在意我的性别。我们之间只剩下了那无法控制的爱欲。我看着他，我知道他还没有满足。他注意到我正在颤抖的身体了吗？他注意到我对他的渴望了吗？他一定注意到了，他牵着我的手，把它放在了自己的脸上。  
  
“爱抚我。这没关系的，你可以对我做任何想做的事。你可以抛开一切疯狂一回。”  
  
在他说完之后我都不知道发生了什么。有些东西在我心中平稳地跳动，就像我体内的心跳和神经信号，这节奏对我来说意义深刻。它是纯粹的情欲，它将我包得严严实实。我们像两头发情的野兽。他的臀部紧密地与我贴合，他的性器滑入我的体内，我们颤抖地在这欢愉与痛楚中结合。他的舌头舔过我身上每一寸布满汗水的灼热的肌肤。我们无法停下接吻或是爱抚的动作。就算我们累得精疲力尽，我们都没有办法停止欢爱。这太激烈了。全世界只剩下炙热的气息与情欲。我以前从来没想过自己在床上能够这么狂野与情色，和另一个男人一起交媾，直到感觉我和他已经完全融为一体，让这炽热的欲望在我们达到顶峰时将我们燃烧。他操我的速度越来越慢，最后只剩下了轻柔的触摸与亲吻。我们几乎一整天都在床上度过的。该死，他简直是台性爱机器！明天我们还有工作，他只好依依不舍地让我离开了，我步履蹒跚地坐上回去的地铁，躺在床上时我的脸上都还挂着笑容。我的胯部酸痛难忍。是他。是他让我感受了这...难以形容的感受。它只可意会不可言传！他对我有着致命的吸引。他昨晚的那些行为，让我明白了一点，他的恐同情节一定是有原因的，虽然现在 _他_ 还没有完全明白。他告诉我，我和他之间是特别的。他是不是也有可能...爱上我了？  
  
或许我和他之间发生的这些疯狂的事情...是因为我和他过去的羁绊的缘故吧，潜意识里的感情最终变成了现在这样。一想到这儿我就有些兴奋，第二天我兴高采烈地去了公司。早早地到了他的办公室把一切都整理好。我会相信Erik能在一夜之间就改变对我的态度，开始友善地对我真是蠢到家了。我和他打了个招呼，他眉头紧锁，像是看着害虫一样看着我。他的反应是如此冷漠。我的世界一点一点地分崩离析。昨夜欣喜的情绪一扫而空，难以忍受的痛苦积压在胸前。我和他之间永远不会有改观。不管发生了什么，没有谁是特别的。我不过是和他打了一炮。没错，一个有些漫长的一夜情。我看着他的眼...我知道自己对他来说什么都不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ① Emma的姓氏Frost也有冰霜的意思。


End file.
